Family time
by Lacey99
Summary: The first chapter is set nine years after JAG finished. The story followes Harm and Mac, and their family.
1. Chapter 1

July 2013

The water was still as the sun set on the warm July night. The Appalachian Trail was perfect for a weekend getaway for the Rabb family, two adults, two teenagers and a seven-year-old trying to have some quality time away from the big city.

Admiral Harmon Rabb Junior was into his second year as Judge Advocate General, a position he was proud to have even though it was demanding and with loads of bureaucracy. In the eight years that followed after he had been given the position of Force Judge Advocate, Europe and later Southeast, they had been in London for four years, and Florida for two years, before they moved back to Washington D.C where it all had started.

Harm was proud to have made Admiral, but even prouder that he had a wife and four children. Three of the children had they adopted, siblings Nathan who was sixteen and Claire who was fourteen. Mattie had lived with them until she went to college to study to become a Doctor, and now she would start her last year of medical school. Then there was their miracle, seven-year-old Matthew Harmon.

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie had been on inactive reserves for the first four years of their marriage, every now and then she'd been pulled into service, but mostly she had taken care of home and children until she decided to go back to full duty when they moved to Florida and Harm took command of Force Judge Advocate Southeast. She had been given a position at the judiciary, since the Military had a shortage of judges at the time. She had excelled quickly and been given the rank of full Colonel within two years.

Now they were enjoying a weekend as a family and as they often did when they wanted quality time they packed the tents and hiked, forgetting about mobile phones, computers and duty. Harm couldn't begin to repay his family for late nights and working weekends because he'd never be able to in his lifetime, so he did his best when he could and just focused fully on them.

Harm put some more wood on the fire and smiled by the giggles coming from the lake as his wife and their children enjoyed a late night bath. He couldn't believe that in two weeks Mac and he would enjoy their 8th anniversary as husband and wife. The eight years had gone by so quickly, and Harm was again reminded that his 50th birthday was coming up. But he felt vibrant and healthy, and wasn't worried. He had promised Mac a weekend away on their anniversary, and he couldn't wait to have her all to himself.

His eyes darted towards the water again and he saw that Mac was approaching him with a happy smile on her face. At 46 she looked spectacular, the years of marriage and family had given her a softer look, even though the Marine was still strong within her. They had learned to fight fairly over the years, and the love between them seemed to grow for each passing year. Harm was happier than he'd ever been, feeling at ease and content as his life ran its course.

"The water is great," Mac said as she sat down beside him.

Harm gave her slender legs, her muscular stomach and nice curves an appreciative look as his eyes moved up her bikini clad body. "I might have to check it out myself."

Mac noticed his eyes on her and offered a sexy grin as she continued to dry her hair. "You should."

Harm smiled and stood. "Watch the fire." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be right back."

Mac watched him take off his shirt and she whistled after him. At 49 he still looked good, and she loved him more than ever. Eight years of marriage and she still thought he was the most amazing man she had ever met. Mac felt lucky every day, getting to spend her life with Harm, having four amazing children. She knew that by going into inactive reserves she had put a halt in her career, but she didn't care. She had done exactly what she wanted to do, and not for a moment had she regretted her decision. Every now and then she had been pulled into active duty for different cases and investigations, and she now enjoyed being back to active duty again full time.

Mac changed from her wet bikini into a Marine Corps shorts and t-shirt, and hung her bikini up to dry. She smiled by the sight in front of her as she looked towards the water. Harm and the kids were having fun in the water, splashing on each other and laughing out loud. They had a busy life, so these occasions were precious to her.

A little while later Claire came walking up to their camp sight. "The boys have gone crazy."

Mac chuckled. "Why don't you get into something dry, honey. And hang your bikini up to dry."

Claire disappeared into the tent and soon she came back wearing a shorts and a t-shirt. "Do we have a night snack?" she asked as she hung her bikini to dry.

"There's more chili left from dinner," Mac said as she put some more wood on the fire.

Soon the boys too came to join them and they were all gathered by the fire having leftover chili.

"Do we have to go home tomorrow?" Matthew asked.

"I'm afraid so, buddy. Mom has a Court Martial starting Monday morning and I think it's going to show if the judge doesn't appear." Harm ruffled his son's head.

"I don't mind going home tomorrow. I haven't checked my facebook since yesterday morning," Claire said.

Harm and Mac shared a look. "Wow, that's a real emergency," Harm teased.

"Don't forget that next week is summer camp," Matthew said.

"We won't forget," Harm reassured.

"Did you remember to fix our plane tickets for Friday, Mom?" Nathan asked.

"Grandma have arranged everything," Mac said with a smile. Next week Nathan and Claire were going to stay with Trish and Frank while Mac and Harm worked and Matthew were at summer camp. Then the week after they would all be with Trish and Frank in San Diego.

"We should get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Harm reminded them.

Claire stood. "I'm exhausted. Good night."

Soon Matthew and Nathan said good night too, and Harm and Mac made sure the fire was out before they crawled into their own tent. Harm wrapped his arms around his wife. "Finally alone."

Mac laughed and turned to him. "What did you have in mind?"

"I can think of a few things to do," he said as he kissed her deeply and pushed her sleeping bag out of the way.

Mac deepened the kiss and moved over him, then she pulled away and snuggled into the sleeping bag. "Sorry Admiral, but that will have to wait. We don't want to give the kids a show, do we?"

Harm let out a sigh. "I guess. I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, Harm," Mac said and snuggled close to her husband.

The next morning they had breakfast and packet their gear before starting the walk back to where they had parked their car. Harm and Mac let the kids take the lead and they enjoyed some smalltalk as they listened to the laughter and talk from their children.

"It's been a great weekend," Mac said.

"I wish we'd have more time for things like this, Mac," Harm responded as he reached for her hand.

"I know, but we do what we can when we can. It's no point in dwelling on what you've missed, it'll only ruin the day," Mac said with a sweet smile.

"Maybe one of these days I might find myself having more time," Harm mumbled thoughtfully.

"Harm?" Mac questioned.

"I'm turning fifty, the kids are growing up in a hurry, maybe it's time I retire," Harm said.

"You want that?" Mac asked with surprise.

"Sometimes when I'm stuck in the office, knowing that I won't be having dinner with my family again, I think about it," he admitted thoughtfully.

"You know I'm behind you whatever you decide, but be sure that it's the right decision before you hand in you retirement papers," Mac said as she nudged him in the side. "I don't want you to have any regrets."

Harm smiled. "I'll give it some more thought."

"Our anniversary is coming up," Mac said as they walked on hand in hand.

"It is?" Harm teased.

Mac gave him a sweet smile. "I'm expecting it to be very romantic, Admiral."

"I bet you are." Harm kept walking with a secretive smile on his face, which he knew would make Mac annoyed.

"So what are we doing?" she finally asked.

"You'll see," he said, unwilling to let his secret slip.

It was late in the day when they reached their car and packed their gear into the trunk. Soon they were on their way home. Listening to the two older children talk about the latest news on facebook and twitter, while Matthew were busy watching a film on the portable DVD player, Harm felt like the luckiest man alive. The weekend had been exactly what he needed, and now he was looking forward to spending a week at his parent's house and then a weekend alone with his wife. Life couldn't be better.


	2. Vacation

The Burnett home

La Jolla, San Diego, California

Harmon Rabb Junior stretched and opened his eyes slowly. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 0907 already, he put the watch away and snuggled closer to the woman next to him. He knew that his mother had a big lunch planned and that the kids had promised to help her out, which meant that Harm had all the time in the world to indulge in a little morning activity with his wife. They had arrived late last night and when they finally went to bed sleeping was at the top of their list, but now Harm had other things on his mind.

Mac smiled as she felt Harm's warm lips on her neck, and she moved her head to grant him better access. Nothing was better than some quality time with her man, and when they were on vacation it was even better since they had all the time in the world.

"Good morning," Harm whispered as he reached her mouth.

"It is a good morning," Mac said between kisses.

A while later they were wrapped together after a round of lovemaking, enjoying the peace and quiet. Harm was running his hand up and down her arm, and every now and then kissing her temple sweetly.

"It's hard to believe that eight years ago we'd just moved to London. Mattie was facing months of rehabilitation, and you had put your career on hold."

"Feeling a little nostalgic?" Mac teased.

"Yeah, I think I do. Back then, before we decided to get married, I didn't know what being happy really was about. I thought it was flying a plane," Harm teased.

Mac laughed softly. "So no regrets?"

Harm looked into her eyes. "No."

"Good," Mac said sweetly and kissed him passionately.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Are you guys awake?" Trish asked.

Harm let go of Mac and got out of bed, threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt before he opened the door. "Morning, Mom."

"I just wanted to let you know that Frank and I will be taking the kids with us to do some shopping. Everything is ready for lunch and people will be arriving around 1230 so be decent by then," Trish said with a teasing smile.

Harm snapped to attention. "Yes, ma'am."

Trish rolled her eyes. "If you hear noises it's just Anna doing the last preparations for lunch, okay? Enjoy your morning." Anna was Trish and Frank's maid.

"Thanks, Mom," Harm said as he closed the door and turned to Mac with a sexy gleam in his eyes. "Did you hear that? We don't need to be decent until 1230."

Mac smiled. "That's not exactly what I heard, but if you come back to bed we can at least enjoy another hour or so naked."

Harm hurried to shed his clothes before he got back into bed again. "Now, where were we?"

"You're supposed to be an old married man, Harm," Mac teased.

Harm started kissing down her neck. "But my wife is so hot, I can't get enough."

Mac laughed as he found a ticklish spot. Harm smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

Mac sobered up. "Oh, that's so sweet."

"It's the truth, baby. I have everything, you and the kids. Sometimes it overwhelms me," he admitted. "Being here with you, having time for us, it means so much to me."

"I like it when you're like this," Mac said quietly as she ran her hand through his hair. "I love you so much, Harm."

Harm leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I love you too, Sarah."

Two days later

Trish and Frank's house

Mac was on the couch with a novel enjoying some quiet time to herself while Harm was outside with Matthew. Nathan had just left for a run and Claire was out on a walk with Trish and Frank. Mac looked up from her novel as the front door opened and shut. She jumped to her feet when she heard. "Anyone home?"

"Mattie?" Mac hurried to meet her oldest daughter.

Mattie hugged her mother. "It's so great to see you, Mom. Where's everyone?"

"Didn't you see Matthew and Harm outside?" Mac questioned.

"Nope," Mattie dropped her bag on the floor. "It's really great seeing you Mom." Mattie put her arms around Mac again.

Mac held Mattie close. "Mattie, is everything okay? You were supposed to be with William for two more days."

Mattie released her mother. "We broke up."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," Mac took her daughter's hand and led her to the couch. "What happened?"

Mattie relaxed into the couch. "Will got a job in Oklahoma. I still have one year left at Harvard, then I'll join up and serve my country. Will asked me to marry him."

"There's a gap between asking you to marry him and breaking up," Mac said with wonder.

"I said no when he proposed. I'm not ready to settle down yet, Mom," Mattie said between sobs. "I think I broke his heart."

Mac wrapped her daughter in a hug. "It's going to be okay, honey."

Thirty minutes later Mattie had calmed down and composed herself when the rest of the family arrived and she was overrun with hugs and kisses. Harm could sense that Mattie wasn't quite herself, but he didn't question it when he got a warning look from his wife.

"Finally we're all together," Mac said happily and wiped away a happy tear.

Harm wrapped his arms around her. "Is my Marine a little emotional?"

Mac nodded against his chest and laughed a little. "I'm being silly."

"Let's celebrate," Frank said. "I'm taking everyone out for a fancy dinner."

"Cool, I can wear my new dress," Claire said happily.

Soon the kids ran off to take a swim in the pool, Trish and Frank excused themselves to visit with a neighbor who was ill, Mac went outside to watch the kids leaving Harm and Mattie to catch up.

"You did the right thing, Mattie," Harm reassured his daughter.

"That's what Mom said too," Mattie said.

"Well, your Mom is a smart woman," Harm said with a sweet smile. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I just need some time to get used to not having Will in my life I guess. I really thought he was the one you know," Mattie said with a shrug.

"The right guy will show up and when he does you'll know," Harm said.

"Yeah," Mattie agreed. "Let's go outside. I want to show those brats who's the real water polo master."

Harm laughed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. I miss you guys so much," Mattie said with a warm smile. "Mom looks great by the way. And so do you Admiral."

"Your Mom always looks great," Harm agreed. "Me, I try to keep up with her."

Two days later

Burnett apartment, San Francisco

Harm stretched lazily and looked around the room. Mac must already be up, he thought as he got out of bed and put on his boxers. He found her in the kitchen, her back to him leaning over the counter reading the newspaper. She wore his shirt, and he could see her tan slender legs and thought to himself once again what a lucky man he was. After eight years of marriage and nine years of friendship before that he still couldn't get enough of her. As she turned to him he could see that the shirt was buttoned far down and revealed a sexy cleavage.

"You wear that shirt better than me," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Mac smiled. "You're so good with compliments, Admiral."

He loved the sexy way she said Admiral. Only Mac could make rank sound that sexy. "Well, Colonel, you make it easy for me."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have I told you how wonderful the last week has been?"

"Only a million times, but I agree. It has been good to have all the kids with us," Harm said and kissed her sweetly.

"Now I'm looking forward to spend two days alone with you. I like having you to myself," Mac said sweetly.

"What to do with two long days?" Harm wondered teasingly, knowing that his Marine probably already had a list of things she wanted to see.

"I made a list," Mac said in a serious tone as she turned back to what she had been doing before he came into the room. "I have the city map here, and I wrote down some things that has to be seen. Then there's dinner tonight..."

Harm cut her off. "I already made reservations for that."

"You did?" she asked with surprise.

"Wear something fancy," he said with a sexy smile as he looked her up and down. "Or something sexy."

Mac got a sexy gleam in her eyes as she started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. "What if I..." she pulled the shirt open. "wear..." she let the shirt fall to the floor. "this?"

Harm lost his train of thoughts so he decided actions were better than words and pulled her in for a long mind blowing kiss instead. That was the best part about being just the two of them alone. There were no demands, no one who expected them to be somewhere at an exact time. It was their time to focus solely on each other.


	3. In sickness

Mac and Harm's house

Washington D.C

Admiral Harmon Rabb Junior finished the last of the pancakes he was preparing and put the plate down on the table. As usual the house was chaotic in the morning as everyone prepared for their day. Harm sat down and opened the newspaper, deciding to give his family ten minutes before he started yelling for them to hurry up.

Harm had been feeling a bit off over the last week and was thankful that it was Friday. He was planning on having a quiet weekend, something that should be possible since the JAG workload had eased a little over the week. He was into his third year as the Judge Advocate General, a position that demanded a lot, but that occasionally had quiet periods, something he was thankful for now.

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie walked into the kitchen clad in her uniform ready for a new day at the Judiciary, stationed one floor above her husband. They had been married for nine years now and going strong. Four kids, three adopted and one biological, the ages seven to twenty-five kept them busy.

"I called Bethesda, you have an appointment at 0900," Mac said as she joined him by the table.

Harm put the paper down. "Mac, it's just a cold or something."

"I'd prefer to have it checked out. You haven't been yourself lately, Harm." Mac reached for his hand and offered a sweet smile. "Do it for me?"

Harm nodded. "Fine, I'll do it for you."

They shared a sweet kiss just as their sixteen year old son Nathan and their seven year old son Matthew entered the kitchen and they were rewarded with a ; "Yuck." from Matthew.

Harm released his wife. "Finally, I was wondering if I had to send out a search party."

"Mom, can you talk to Claire? She's using an eternity to get ready and I have to leave now. I can't wait any longer," Nathan whined as he grabbed a pancake.

"What's the rush?" Mac asked.

"I'm picking up Sophie," Nathan said as he finished the pancake in a hurry and he blushed by the mentioning of his girlfriend.

Matthew let out a laugh as he joined his parent's by the table. "Nathan has a girlfriend."

"I do not," Nathan said with an eye roll. "Can't a boy and a girl be just friends?"

Harm stood and walked over to the coffee machine. "Your Mom and I used to be just friends."

Mac was about to reply when she saw Harm suddenly grabbing his left side and leaned towards the counter. "Harm?" she jumped to her feet.

"It feels like someone is stamping on my heart, Mac," Harm said as he breathed heavily.

"Nathan, call an ambulance!" Mac ordered as she took a hold of her husband and made him sit down on the floor. "Breath slowly, okay? Everything will be alright."

Harm nodded as he tried to relax. Fifteen minutes later he was in an ambulance with Mac holding his hand.

Back at the house Nathan ordered his siblings into his father's SUV and told them to buckle up.

"Nathan, will Dad be okay?" Matthew asked.

"Sure he will, Matt. Dad's tough, he'll be fine," Nathan said and looked at his sister who were crying. "Don't worry Claire, it's probably just stress."

"What if it's a heart attach?" Claire asked through her tears.

"The Doctor's will figure it out and fix him," Nathan said and gave Claire a strict look and motioned with his head to the beck seat.

"Yes, of course they will," Claire said and wiped her eyes. "Matthew, Dad will be fine."

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Three hours later

Mac was sitting by her husbands bed holding his hand as he slept peacefully. Harm was scheduled to have a small surgical procedure to unclog two major arteries leading to his heart. The Doctor's were optimistic and had assured them that Harm would be fine, but Mac was scared. This was the first time since they got married that any of them had had any life threatening health issues and she wondered how her husband, the health freak could have gotten heart problems.

"Mac?"

Mac noticed that Harm's eyes were open and that he was smiling at her. "Hey, how are you honey?"

"Don't worry, baby. The Doctor's know what they are doing, so just relax," Harm said and squeezed her hand.

"You scared me." Mac moved to sit on his bed. Harm moved the bed to a sitting position and pulled his wife close. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Harm whispered as he held her close to him. " You're not going to lose me, Mac. It's just a small procedure and then I'll be as good as new."

Mac nodded her head. "I know."

"We can start planning our vacation," Harm reminded her. "Just you and me, no kids and no work, relaxing in the sun."

Mac smiled and moved back to look at him. "It sounds lovely."

Harm leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "It's about time we get to spend some time together just you and me."

Mac leaned in and kissed him again, and just as Harm was slipping his hand inside her shirt a nurse interrupted them. "It's time to go, Admiral."

Harm pulled away from Mac and offered a smile in the nurse's direction. "I'm a little busy."

The nurse laughed softly. "I can see that, but I think it's smart to come with me anyway."

Mac got off the bed. "Be good in there. I love you."

"I'm always good," Harm said as he stole one last kiss. "See you soon."

Mac watched as the nurse wheeled Harm away before she reached for her phone and started calling around to clear her schedule for the next week.

One week later

Harm and Mac's house

Harm whistled as he descended the stairs leading from the second floor. He was one happy man. He had been on a rush since his surgery, happy to be alive, happy to have an amazing family.

"Dad, I made breakfast," Claire announced when he entered the kitchen. "You just sit down and relax."

Harm bent down and kissed his wife good morning before he sat down by the table. "Come and sit Claire."

Claire noticed the seriousness in her father's tone and followed orders. "What's up?"

"I realize that my resent health problems have upset everyone, but according to my Doctor I'm healthy as a horse. I can make my own food, wash my own clothes and I don't have to go to bed until I myself want to," Harm said and looked around the table. "I'm grateful for all you've done for me, but let's go back to normal now, okay?"

"Dad, are yo going to live to be a hundred?" Matthew asked.

"Maybe even a hundred and ten," Harm said and ruffled the kids hair. "Now, how's that breakfast coming?"

Claire jumped to her feet. "Coming."

"Don't forget your appointment at 0900, honey," Mac said as she stood. "I have to go because I have court, but I'll see you guys tonight." She kissed her husband sweetly and hugged all three children. "Love you guys."

"Love you too," were heard from everyone.

Harm looked around the table and smiled. "You guys are the best."

"We're just happy to have you here with us Dad," Nathan said. "Claire and I already lost one father, we sure as hell don't want to lose you too."

"Well, I'm sure your Dad is proud of you two wherever he is," Harm put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I sure am."

"I love you Dad," Matthew said, his brown eyes sparkling just like his mother's did when she was happy.

Later that night

Harm and Mac's house

Harm found his wife out on the porch, her head bowed and quiet sniffles could be heard. Harm had been reading to Matthew as he did every night and when he'd come downstairs again he couldn't find Mac anywhere. Nathan had told him that she had stepped outside a little earlier so Harm had decided to go find her.

"Honey?" he sat down beside his wife and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I just..." she sniffled and wiped away her tears. "I don't know."

"Mac, you've been holding it together for everyone, maybe it was time to fall apart a little," Harm said and kissed her head.

"I could have lost you," Mac said between sniffles. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Harm held her close and let her cry, Nathan and Claire stepped out on the porch and Harm could see how worried they got when they noticed their mother crying.

"Mom, are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"I'm okay," Mac said as she wiped her tears away and stood.

"Your Mom's been so focused on taking care of everyone that she forgot that she's been scared too," Harm said as he stood as well.

Claire gave her mother a hug. "I love you, Mom."

Nathan hugged his mother as well. "I love you, Mom."

"I love yo guys too," Mac said as she hugged them both. "I'm so lucky to have all of you in my life." She let them go and smiled.

"What's going on?"

They all turned towards the door and saw Matthew looking at them. "Come here, honey," Mac said and held her arms out. Matthew willingly ran over and hugged his mother. "Mommy's just being sentimental."

"Come on, it's time for bed," Mac said as she let Matthew go. "It's a school night."

They all walked inside the house, hugged again and said their good nights to each other. Once Mac walked into her and Harm's bedroom she went straight into her husbands waiting arms.

"I love you so much, Harm," she said as she let him hold her.

"I love you too, Sarah," Harm said.


	4. Keeping the ship floating

Harm and Mac's house  
Washington D.C  
March 10th

Admiral Harmon Rabb junior checked his uniform before he grabbed his cap and walked downstairs. He yawned widely as he headed straight for the coffee. As usual when Mac was away he didn't sleep very well. The bed felt too big and he always moved around trying to hold her during the night and woke up when he couldn't find her.

"Where's your brother and sister?" Harm asked his youngest son.

Matthew shrugged. "Claire is probably still in the bathroom and Nathan went for a run."

Harm nodded. "We better get going, buddy. Go get Claire, will you?"

"Sure, Dad," Matthew stood and prepared to leave when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Dad, I'm supposed to hand in my science project today."

Harm smiled. "Go get it then. We don't want to forget."

Matthew hesitated. "I would, but I can't. I didn't do it."

"What?" Harm's yes widened.

"Well, Mom said that we'd do it this weekend, then she had to go away last week and I know I told you about it, but we spent the weekend at the Robert's since you had to work," Matthew offered a shrug. "It's a shame we don't have a dog."

Harm was confused. "A dog?"

"Yeah, I could have said that the dog ate the project," Matthew said as he walked past his Dad. "We should get going."

An hour later Harm was by his desk when his yeoman let him know that there was a call from his son's school.

"Admiral Rabb speaking," Harm said into the phone.

"Yes, Admiral, this is Mr Carter, I'm calling about your son Nathan," the principal said. "He's been in a fight."

"He what?" Harm stood abruptly.

"You better come here, Admiral," the principal said.

It turned out that someone in Nathan's class had seen Mac on TV the previous night as she was asked about the ongoing case she was presiding over. The boy had made a remark about Mac being a MILF and Nathan had pushed him into a locker, which in turn made the boy jump Nathan and then the fight was on.

Harm apologized and made Nathan apologize, but despite his best effort to convince the principal that Nathan shouldn't be expelled the principal though that the incident required a two day expulsion.

Harm drove Nathan home and waited until they were inside the house before he exploded.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"You should have heard what Drew said about Mom, you would have pushed him too," Nathan defended himself.

"Nathan, your Mom has a job that sometimes, when there's a high profile case, put her in the medias eyes, just like me. There will be remarks, but that in no way will excuse your behavior. Is that clear?" Harm asked.

"Yes, sir," Nathan said.

"Good. Now I expect you to call your Mom and let her know what you did. You are grounded for two weeks and you will email all your teachers to make sure that you don't miss out these two days. I'm expecting you to do the same amount of work as your fellow students while you're expelled," Harm continued.

"Yes, sir," Nathan said.

"I'm very disappointed, Nathan," Harm put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I'll see you later tonight."

Nathan nodded. "I'll make dinner. I'm really sorry, Dad."

"I know you are," Harm said with a slight smile.

The next night  
Harm and Mac's house

Harm ran his hand over Matthew's cheek before he stood. He took one last look on his son before he left the room. It had already been a long week and it was only Tuesday night. Today he'd been called at the office by Matthew's soccer coach, who told him that Matthew had fallen and hurt his arm and that he'd been taken to the hospital to get it looked at. Harm had jumped into his car right away to go be with his son at the hospital. It turned out that Matthew had a small fracture and needed to have a cast on for six weeks.

As Harm walked downstairs he was met by Claire. "Dad you have to take me to the store."

"Now?" Harm shook his head. "It has to wait until tomorrow, pretty girl."

"Dad, I need pads and stuff," Claire said.

"Oh," Harm hesitated. "Have you checked if your Mom has any?"

"Yes, and she doesn't. Now can we go?" Claire asked impatiently.

Harm nodded. "Yes, we can go. Just let me tell Nathan first and get my keys."

Harm used the time while waiting on Claire to pick up some things he knew they needed. He was just about to go look for his daughter when he heard his name being called.

"Alicia, hi," he said with a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Harm," Alicia offered a hug. "You look good."

"So do you," Harm said once the hug ended. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know, busy. But that's the way I like it. How are you? I haven't seen you since you helped me with that case last year," Alicia said.

"Yeah, how is your nephew doing?" Harm wondered.

"He's doing great, Still on board the Patrick Henry, and my brother says that he's doing well. I'm just glad we managed to clear him of the charges. I never will be able to pay you back for what you did, Harm," Alicia touched his arm.

"I was glad to help," Harm said with a sweet smile. He had loved working with Alicia again, she was smart and a great lawyer.

"So, how's the family?" Alicia asked.

As always Harm smiled proudly at the mentioning of his family. "Very well. It's busy with all the kids and their activities, school and Mac and I both have demanding careers, but at the end of the day I always go to bed smiling."

"I'm glad," Alicia smiled and hugged him again and kissed his cheek. "Tell Mac I said hello, and let's have dinner soon."

"Yeah, let's do that," Harm saw Claire approaching. "Well, I better go."

Claire looked less than happy when she saw her father. "Who was that?"

"An old friend. Did you get what you needed?" Harm asked.

"Yeah," Claire mumbled.

Later that night Harm had just secured the house for the night when his phone rang and he saw that it was Mac. He smiled as he answered.

"Hi Baby," he said.

"Harm ,what's going on at home? Claire called and she was very upset." Mac said in an angry tone.

"Matthew had a little accident at soccer today, he has to wear a cast for six weeks, but he's fine," Harm explained.

"Matthew broke his arm?" Mac questioned.

"I thought that was why you were upset?" Harm was confused.

"No, I was upset because my daughter called me in tears because her father was kissing another woman," Mac snapped. "Harm, why didn't you take the time to explain it to her? I assume it has a logical explanation?"

"Of course it has. I met Alicia Montes at the store and she kissed my cheek. I didn't think about Claire misunderstanding it, I thought she was grumpy because she had her period," Harm reasoned.

"God Harm, that's just typical men," Mac snapped." I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be home in time for dinner."

"I love you," Harm said.

"You better," Mac said and hung up.

The next night  
Harm and Mac's house

Harm and the kids finished setting the table and doing the last of the preparations for dinner. Harm was anxiously looking at his watch, hoping that Mac wouldn't be late. As he declared the dinner finished the front door opened and shut and soon Mac was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Matthew ran over straight away, while the other's stood by, excited, but unsure of Mac's mood.

Mac kissed Matthew's face and hugged him close. "Are you okay, baby?"

"The cast is pretty cool, and in a few weeks it'll smell gross," Matthew said proudly.

Mac smiled and kissed him again, before she turned her focus on the other's. "I leave you guys alone for a week and there's chaos."

"I'm sorry Mom," Nathan said hesitantly.

Harm walked over to his wife. "God I'm glad to have you back," he said before kissing her deeply. "Promise me you won't leave ever again."

Mac smiled. "Hey, everyone is alive and the house is still standing, so all in all you guys did good."

Claire walked over and hugged her mother. "We saw you on TV. That's so cool."

"It was a nightmare," Mac rubbed her tired eyes. "I'm so glad it's over. So what's for dinner?"

"Dad made his famous lasagna," Matthew said.

"Great, I'm starving," Mac took her husbands hand. "Did you get to do any work at all while I was away, or will you work day and night to catch up the next week?"

"Nah, it's not so bad," Harm said as he led her to the table. "

While they had dinner Mac decided to bring up a few things. "Matthew you promised me that you'd ask Uncle Bud to help you with the science project. That was your responsibility."

"I know Mom, I'm sorry. But Miss Wilder gave until tomorrow to finish it and I'm almost done."

"I know, I talked to her myself," Mac turned to Claire and Nathan. "As for the two of you. Nathan, fighting?"

"I know, I acted like an idiot. Drew and I talked and we apologized to each other," Nathan said.

"And you," Mac looked at Claire. "And you," she looked at Harm. "You have to communicate better."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said.

"I'm sorry," Claire said to both her parent's.

"Dad, don't Admiral's outrank Colonel's?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, but wife outrank husband," Harm said with a chuckle.

Mac laughed. "So, anything new?"

They finished dinner and Mac excused herself to change and put away her things while the others cleaned up the kitchen. When Mac walked into the bedroom after taking a shower Matthew were seated on the bed waiting for her.

"What's up little monkey?" Mac asked.

"The cast is itchy," Matthew complained.

Mac hurried to dress before she found one of Harm's combs and gave it to her son. "Use this." She sat down on the bed beside him. "It's good to be home."

Matthew used the comb to scratch under the cast. "You sounded smart on TV."

Mac laughed softly. "Really?"

"Yeah," Matthew confirmed. "I think Dad missed you. He's been grumpy in the mornings."

"I missed him too," Mac said with a laugh. "And you guys."

Matthew smiled and stood. "I better finish my project for school. I'm glad you're home Mom."

"Me too, honey," Mac said as she watched her son leave the room. It really was good being home.

"A beautiful woman on my bed, what should I do about that?" Harm said from the doorway.

Mac looked at him and smiled. "You could kiss her."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said as he walked into the room. He sat down on the bed and kissed her deeply. He was just about to pull her down on the bed when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are you guys decent?" Nathan asked, keeping his eyes covered with his hand.

Harm let go of his wife and laughed. "Yes."

"What's up?" Mac asked.

"Matthew is about to see if his project was a success," Nathan said.

Harm took Mac's hand as they stood and followed Nathan into the hallway. Matthew was getting ready to drop the egg from the banister.

"The moment of truth," Claire said.

Everyone watched as the egg safely decented to the first floor. "Awesome," Matthew sad.

"Great job, honey," Mac said and hugged her son. "Now, it's time for bed. It's a school night tomorrow."

As the kids left to get ready for bed Harm wrapped his arms around his wife. "It's great to have you home, baby."

Mac kissed him sweetly. "You have no idea. I love you."

"I love you more," Harm said and kissed her again.


	5. Weekend away

Harm and Mac's house  
Wednesday April 23d

Matthew Harmon Rabb was seated on his parent's bed, watching his father pack a bag. The seven, almost eight year old boy had a thoughtful expression on his face as he wondered what was going on.

"Dad, are you and Mom getting a divorce?"

Harm stopped what he was doing and focused on his son. "What?"

"I heard you guys fighting and now you're packing a bag. My friend Harry's parent's are divorced, and he said that first his parent's fought then his Dad moved out and lived with what is now his step-mom," Mathew said, his eyes wide as he spoke.

Harm chuckled. "Buddy, Mom and I are fine. I'm just going fishing with Uncle Jack for a few days. Remember how we talked about it last week? I'll leave today, then Mom will join me on Friday and you and Nathan and Claire will stay with Bud and Harriet."

Matthew nodded. "I remember. So why did you have a fight with Mom?"

"Sometimes Mom and I don't agree, you know that," Harm said as he sipped up his bag and walked over to the bed where Matthew was sitting. "But that doesn't mean that we have stopped loving each other."

Matthew nodded again. "But Dad, shouldn't you and Mom make up before you go?"

Harm laughed softly as he sat down on the bed. Just as he was about to talk Mac walked into the room. "I told you I didn't misplace your lucky hat," she said and threw Harm's fishing hat across the room and straight into his face.

"I think you should apologize, Dad," Matthew said.

Harm looked between his son and his wife, both staring at him. Harm stood. "I'm sorry, Mac. I shouldn't have blamed you."

Mac relaxed. "I told you it was probably forgotten inside the fishing box from last time you went fishing."

"I said I was sorry," Harm said with a pout. "We should probably kiss and make up now," he continued with a sweet smile.

"I agree with, Dad," Matthew said.

Mac looked at the identical smiles of her two Rabb men and she smiled too. "I forgive you, Harm."

Harm looked pleased as he leaned in and kissed her. "I'm gonna miss you."

Mac hugged him close. "I'm going to miss you too."

Matthew jumped off the bed. "My work here is done."

Mac followed Harm to the front door. "Be careful."

"That's always my intention," Harm reassured. "I'll call you tonight."

Mac gave him one last kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and hugged her. "Aren't the kids going to say goodbye?"

"Dad's leaving, come say goodbye," Mac yelled.

Soon all three Rabb children joined them in the hallway and said their goodbyes. Then Harm was out the door, ready to start his vacation.

Friday afternoon  
The Keeter family house, Maryland

Jack Keeter relaxed into the couch and sipped his beer after a long day on the lake. His family had a house in Maryland bought specifically to have a place near the great fishing areas. He, like his father and grandfather, three generations Navy, used up all their leave to sit in a boat on a lake fishing pole in hand waiting for the fish to bite.

They had met Wednesday, Harm and two more buddies, Frank and Mark, from their days at the Naval Academy, for their annual fishing trip. Then today their women were going to join them for the rest of the weekend. But for two days there had been nothing but talking about the old days and competing to get the biggest fish. It was men being men.

It was a warm spring day so they were seated outside on the front porch, relaxing as they waited for Jill and Lisa, Frank and Mark's wives, to finish with dinner.

"Stop checking your watch Harm, she'll be here soon enough," Jack teased his old friend.

Harm chuckled. "You can't blame me for looking forward to seeing my wife after looking at your ugly face for two days straight."

"Not to mention the smell," Mark said with laughter.

Jack laughed. "I took a shower."

"Otherwise your wife would have turned and run the other way the moment she came close to you," Mark continued.

"I must say I'm glad he showered," Cathy, Jacks wife, said. "And I'm getting a little worried about Mac as well, she's always on time."

Harm was anxious. Cathy had come a few hours earlier as planned, and Mark's wife Jill and Frank's wife Lisa had arrived an hour ago. Harm had been expecting Mac an hour ago too, but still there was no sign of her.

"Her phone goes straight to voice-mail," Harm said as he tried to call once more.

Finally twenty minutes later Mac's car came up the driveway, and parked in front of the house. Harm rose to greet her.

"Sorry, I was going to call from the road, but I'd forgotten to charge my phone. Court ran late because of some last minute discoveries by the defense, so I decided to let them finish," Mac explained as she retrieved her bag and joined them on the porch.

Harm greeted her with a kiss and a hug. "I was getting worried."

"I'm here now," Mac said as she released him and turned to the rest of the people.

"Sarah Mackenzie you don't get any older, just more beautiful," Jack jumped to his feet and walked over to give her one of his famous bear-hugs.

"It's good to see you Jack," Mac said with a smile when Jack released her. "Hi Cathy, how are you?"

"It's so great seeing you again, Mac," Cathy said as she too offered a hug. "We're doing fine. The kids are growing up too fast though."

"I know what you mean," Mac said.

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, this is retired Captain Frank Tucker and retired Admiral Mark Miller," Harm introduced them.

Mac shook hands with both men. "It's nice to meet you guys.

After introductions were made they had dinner, where Jack announced that the next afternoon he had arranged for a game of paint ball. Mac was the only one of the ladies to light up.

"Oh no, Jack, are you sure about this," Harm pointed in Mac's direction as he laughed softly. "You know you're going to let out the monster, right?"

"I think it's time I get my revenge," Jack said with cockiness.

"There's a story here?" Jill asked.

"We don't need to talk about it," Jack hurried to say as he shrugged.

Mac sat up straighter with a big smile on her face. "So how will we do this? Who decides the teams?"

"We pick, don't we?" Harm suggested.

"Mac and I will each lead one team, and we'll pick," Jack said and leaned close to Mac. "The revenge is on."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Bring it on big guy."

Jack offered a mock glare. "I know I've gained some weight, but there's no need to be rude."

"It'll make it easier for me to hit you," Mac said and everyone except Jack laughed. "Not that it matters with my aim," Mac continued with self confidence.

The next day  
The paint ball field

The game was on for sure. As they were about to choose the teams Mac suggested that they play women against men, something that Jack agreed on, since he thought he'd stand a better chance of winning. Mac was in her element, this was one of her favorite activities and she tried to play at least once a month. The last time she had played against Jack, she had taken him out after two minutes and Jack had been mentioning revenge every time they had met the last three years. Mac wondered if he'd been practicing, but she decided that it wouldn't matter. She could take out four jet jocks any day, even with three women who'd never played before on her team.

"Hey Mac, do you think you could let me shoot Jack?" Cathy asked with a wicked smile.

Mac chuckled. "Sure, let me take out Mark and Frank first, then we'll have some fun with Harm and Jack."

It took Mac three minutes to take out Mark and Frank. Apparently Jack was hiding out, hoping that one of the others would be able to get Mac in his line of fire. The plan hadn't worked and now Mac used Jill to find out where Jack and Harm were hiding. As the first shot fired, she knew exactly where one of them were, and she managed to sneak up behind Jack.

"Drop it Jack," she ordered. Claire was right behind her. "He's all yours, Claire."

Jack dropped his weapon and dropped to his knees. ""You wouldn't."

Claire fired her weapon and laughed. "Sorry honey, this is fun."

Mac turned as she heard shots fired and saw that both Jill and Lisa had raised their hands and heard one of them yell. "Damn it, that hurt."

"Want to kiss and make up, Harm?" she yelled.

"I don't know, Mac. Maybe we should see who's the best?" Harm yelled back.

Mac came up behind him. "Oh, I think we've already established that, honey."

Harm raised his hands and turned to her. "How did you do that?"

Mac smiled as she removed her mask. "I always know where you are."

"Isn't that my line?" Harm threw his weapon on the ground. "Want to make out now."

"In a minute," Mac said and pulled the trigger. "Now we can make out."

Harm watched as she threw down her weapon before he walked close to her, taking off his mask as he came close to her. "God you're hot when you get into combat mode."

Mac smiled and kissed him deeply. "This was really fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Harm said with a husky voice and kissed her again.

The next night  
Harm and Mac's house

As they entered their house they could hear guitar playing and singing from the living room. They shared a loving look as they peeked into the living room, quiet as they didn't want to disturb what was going on. Matthew and Nathan played their guitars, while Claire was singing. Mac and Harm loved these moments of musicality among their children. Harm had played guitar with them for years, and all their kids loved music. Claire was part of her schools glee club, and she wanted to study music in college.

As the song ended both Harm and Mac applauded and all three kids turned to them.

"You're home!" Matthew jumped up and came running to hug them.

"How was your weekend?" Harm asked.

"We had fun with the Robert's. Nathan drove us home an hour ago, and we made pizza," Claire said with a smile. "How was the trip?"

"It was great," Harm said.

"How's Uncle Jack and Aunt Cathy?" Nathan wondered.

"They are great. We'll visit with them this summer," Mac said as she pulled Matthew close to her. "It's so good to be home. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too," Claire said and hugged her father.

Harm and Mac shared a loving look, both thinking that being home again was good.


	6. Stepping down

Harm and Mac's house  
Washington D.C  
Saturday morning  
May 10th

Mac watched as her husband walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee. He looked tired, and she wondered when he had come to bed last night. He had been that way for weeks, busy, always busy. In the back of her mind she was beginning to worry about their marriage, but after some thought she had decided that he was just preoccupied, and they'd had quickies in the shower some mornings and then there were the lingering touches and whispers of 'I love you'. No, their marriage was fine. Still, she worried that he was working too hard, and not taking the time to take care of himself.

As he stood by the counter, busy looking at his phone, probably checking his email, he looked older somehow. The gray in his hair seemed more gray, the wrinkles on his forehead seemed deeper. When was the last time he'd had a day off? Last weekend he'd worked, she remembered because she'd been alone on every activity their children had. Then the weekend before he'd also spent most of his time at JAG.

"It's going to be sunny this weekend," Mac said.

No response.

"Maybe we should do something outside?"

Harm sipped his coffee and finally he looked at her. "Hey Mac, this weekend we should take Sarah up for a spin. The forecast says sunny."

Mac just looked at him.

"I'm sorry, did we have other plans?" Harm asked confused.

Mac couldn't help herself, she laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing," Mac put her coffee down and walked over to him. "Sure, taking Sarah up sounds like fun. The kids will be happy."

"Damn it, the kids. I was supposed to drive Claire to Erica's house," Harm said as he walked past Mac.

Mac reached for his hand. "Nathan took her. He took Matthew to the skate park and brought Claire to Erica's place first." Harm relaxed as Mac continued. "I figured you could use the extra sleep."

"It was nice to have a few extra hours in bed," Harm admitted. "The last few weeks have been crazy."

"You don't say," Mac teased.

Harm smiled as a thought occurred to him. "So we have the house to ourselves?"

Mac nodded. "Yup, so if you want to relax with a book now would be the time."

Harm let out a snort. "A book? No way, I want to do something entirely different." Then he kissed her deeply.

Mac smiled as he trailed kisses down her neck, and she reluctantly pushed him away. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to pick up Harriet for our spa appointment, and then there's the hair appointment afterwards," she said as his face turned into a pout. "It'll be good for you to have the house to yourself, you can relax."

"I don't want to relax, I want to be with you," he said as he kissed her again. "Can't you cancel."

"I don't want to do that," Mac said with a sweet laughter as she once again pushed him away.

"Fine," he huffed.

Mac grabbed her purse. "See you later."

Harm walked after her. "Hey Mac, I love you."

Mac turned with a big smile on her face. "I love you too." Then she kissed him, before leaving the house.

Georgetown Park  
Later that day

Mac felt great as she walked around the stores after her day at the spa. She was looking for some new lingerie and a nice dress for when Harm took her out sometime soon. As she walked past a mirror she stopped and studied herself, wondering how her husband would react to her new short haircut. She felt younger, almost like she had gone back to her roots. When she'd first joined the Marine Corps she wore her hair short for practical reasons,and she continued to keep it that way, but then as she grew older she decided to have longer hair, and through her marriage with Harm her hair had been long.

"You look great, Mac," Harriet said.

"It feels good," Mac said with a smile.

"Thank you so much for today, I really needed it," Harriet said as she looked at a blouse. "The kids have been driving me crazy lately, and there's not much help from Bud. JAG must be busy at the moment, because I hardly ever see him."

"Harm too," Mac said as she studied a cute skirt. "He did take today off though, and tomorrow we're going flying. I've actually been a little worried about Harm lately. He's been so busy and stressed."

"I'm sure it's just a period," Harriet reassured.

"I guess," Mac said hesitantly. "It's just that... Harm used to be so passionate."

"Well, the sex does change, Mac. That's normal," Harriet reassured.

"Oh no, it's not that," Mac hurried to say. "He's very passionate about that. I meant that Harm used to be passionate about his work, but since he became the JAG it's like he has lost something. I guess it's the mindless bureaucracy, the politics and the fact that he hasn't set foot inside a court room in a very long time."

"You miss the part of him that made you fall in love with him," Harriet said.

Mac looked thoughtful. "You're right, I do miss seeing him at his best, arguing a case, being superman. I do miss that. And I think he's bored."

"Maybe you should tell him," Harriet suggested.

"Yeah, I probably should," Mac agreed.

Harm and Mac's house  
Later that day

When Mac opened the front door she heard voices and laughter coming from the kitchen. She put her bags down and headed in that direction. Not letting her presence show, she stood by the kitchen entrance and watched her family. Matthew was sitting on a bar stool watching his Dad make a salad, they were chatting away about what must have been something amusing since they both wore identical smiles on their faces. Claire was setting the table, while Nathan was in charge of the gravy apparently. They all looked so happy and Mac felt her heart warm by the sight.

"Mom, your hair!" Claire more or less yelled. They all turned to her now.

"Wow, Mac," Harm put the knife down and turned fully to her.

Mac stepped fully into the kitchen. "So, what do you guys think?"

"You look great, Mom," Nathan said.

Claire nodded in agreement. "You look wonderful, Mom."

Matthew jumped off the bar stool and came running over to hug her. "I think so too, Mom."

Harm walked over to her as well. "You look beautiful," he said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Really sexy."

All the kids joined in in a; "Ewww, that's gross."

Mac smiled as Harm ignored the kids and kissed her again. "What's for dinner?" she asked as the kiss ended.

"Just some chicken and rice," Harm said as he released her and turned back to his task.

Mac used the time while waiting on dinner to ask everyone about their day, and Matthew almost tripped on his words as he eagerly told her about the skate park.

"Wow," Mac said and looked at Nathan. "Thank you for taking him."

"No, problem," Nathan said with a smile in his brother's direction. "He did really good."

During dinner Harm told them that he had something to say. "First of all I want to apologize for working so much lately and for missing out on so much with you guys. It's been crazy at JAG, but it seems like it's slowing down. Secondly, I have decided to retire."

No one said anything, they all just stared at him.

"During a case I allowed two of my lawyers to investigate further than the SecNav agreed to. I've been taking some heat from the people above me because of it, and I told SecNav that I couldn't work like that. I won't let politics stand in the way of the truth, and the way things are I think it's time I let someone else take on the role as Judge Advocate General."

"Harm..." Mac reached for her husbands hand.

"It's been brewing for a while now, Mac. Ever since my heart procedure I've been thinking more and more about spending less time doing what I think I have to do and more time doing what I want to do. And I want to spend more time with my family," he said with a smile.

"You know we support you either way," Mac said and squeezed his hand.

"I know," Harm smiled warmly. "I love you guys."

"I love you too, Dad," Claire said.

"I love you, Dad," Nathan said.

"I love you, Dad," Matthew said.

Mac smiled as she saw the unshed tears in Harm eyes. "I love you."

The rest of dinner was spent making plans for the next day. They all agreed that a picnic and some flying would be great.

Later, after the kids had turned in for the night, Mac found Harm in their bedroom. He was getting ready for bed, but when he saw her he walked over to her with a sexy grin on his face.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" he said as he started kissing her neck.

Mac put her arms around him and moved her head to give him better access. "You did."

"I missed you today," he said as he found her mouth with his.

Mac lost herself in his kisses and touches, and they made passionately love. Afterwards Harm held her close as he caressed her back softly.

"Are you sure you're ready to retire?" Mac asked.

"You know, I really am. I can't ignore my own believes to make powerful people happy. I can't work like that, Mac, you know that," Harm said and looked into her eyes.

Mac smiled lovingly. "This is the man I fell in love with. I'm so crazy about you, Harmon Rabb Junior."

Harm kissed her deeply. "I love you too, Sarah."


	7. Dealing with retirement

Harm and Mac's house

Mac jumped a little as she stepped out of the shower and Harm was standing right in front of her. She gave him a glare as she reached for her towel and wrapped it around herself. Lately it felt like he was everywhere all the time.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she noticed the color samples he was waving in front of her.

"I like this color," he said and pointed to a light gray.

"Harm, we talked about this. Our bedroom is fine as it is, just like our office was and the guest room," Mac said as she finished drying off.

Harm followed her to their bedroom where he watched as she sat down and started rubbing lotion on her legs. He smiled widely. "This is hot."

Mac smiled. "Don't get any ideas, I'm not going to be late for work. And besides, didn't we cover that last night?"

Harm shook his head. "I never get enough, baby."

Mac shook her head with amusement as she stood and walked over to the closet. "Don't forget that Matthew has a game today and you have to take him. I promised Nancy and Terri that we'd drive this time and they will take the next two times. I'll be late, because I have a full schedule, but I'll try to be home for dinner."

"I have everything under control. By the way, I'm trying out a new recipe. It's a chicken stove, something Harriet talked about," Harm stepped closer to Mac as she dropped her towel to put on underwear. "God, you're beautiful," he said as he moved in to kiss her.

Mac stepped away from him and hurried to put on her panties and bra. "Harm, I love you, but right now you won't turn me on. I have a very important day in court, and I want to be prepared. This case is high profile, and I won't be on the bench unprepared."

Harm gave up. "Fine, but still you've got to look at this color, Mac. It'll be great to spruce up this room don't you think?"

"Since when did you start using words like sprucing?" Mac put on her uniform and removed the towel on her head. "Seriously, do what you want," she said as she walked into the bathroom again. "I need to dry my hair."

"I better gather the troops. Don't want them late for school on my watch," Harm said with a cute smile.

Mac watched him go with a smile on her face. God she loved that man, but lately he was driving her insane. If this continued he would have the whole house renovated by the time summer came along, and she worried what he would start on when the house was done. Why couldn't the man just relax and enjoy retirement?

Later that day  
Harm and Mac's house

Harm had just decided to take a break from painting the bedroom when the doorbell rang. He hurried downstairs to open the door, pleased with what he had accomplished so far that day. He knew that Mac didn't agree on all his projects, but he knew she would love what he had done once she saw it. Being retired he felt that he had to make up for all the late nights and not being able to do much around the house. Mac had given up four years of her career to take care of the house and their children and now it was her turn to shine and his turn to keep the household going.

Harm opened the door and smiled widely. "A.J?"

"I hear you're planning on renovating the whole house?" A.J said with a smile and offered his hand.

Harm shook the outstretched hand. "So you've been talking to Mac, huh?"

A.J laughed. "Hell, I spent two years traveling around watching baseball when I retired, who am I to judge?"

Harm stepped aside. "Come on in," he said.

"Mac looks great," A.J said as he stepped into the house. "I sat in on the case she's presiding over. Being on the bench suits her."

"She's a great judge," Harm agreed proudly. "Although she's a brilliant lawyer too. Coffee?"

"No doubt. Coffee would be great," A.J said.

They walked to the kitchen where Harm asked A.J to sit down. He arranged the coffee and sat down as well.

"So Mac thinks I'm losing it, huh?" Harm asked.

A.J chuckled. "I think she's just worried that you're overdoing it. Trying to make up for all the late nights and missed moments in a month."

"I guess she's right," Harm admitted.

"Is that wise?" A.J asked.

"Probably not," Harm said hesitantly. "I guess I've been a little intense."

A.J chuckled. "That's what Mac said."

Harm laughed as well. "She's been amazing with the house and the kids, giving up her career like she did. She haven't missed out on much when it comes to them, while I've missed so much."

"It's that way with every soldier who has built a career. Believe me, I know all about missing out on what's important. But you're a great father, Harm. It's not just Mac's doing," A.J reassured.

"I guess you're right," Harm said with a small smile. "What about you? How's Francesca and the grandkids?"

"Wonderful," A.J said proudly. "I think my daughter appreciate having me closer."

"I bet she does," Harm said and looked thoughtful. "That's what it's all about huh? Family."

"It's why we do what we do, to keep them all safe," A.J said, then he laughed a little. "Or what we used to do."

Harm laughed as well and raised his mug. "To family."

"To family, " A.J said and he too raised his mug.

Harm and Mac's house  
Two days later

Harm moved Mac into their bedroom, asking her to keep her eyes shut. He was very pleased with the result of his work and now he just hoped that she was too. Mac hadn't been allowed into their room while he'd been working on it, Harm had begged her not to ruin his surprise.

"Can I open now?" Mac asked impatiently.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," he said.

Mac opened her eyes and looked around. "It looks really great, Harm."

"Are you sure you like it?" Harm asked hesitantly.

"I'm absolutely sure," Mac said and took his hand. "It's great."

"Good," Harm tugged her hand. "Now, open the closet."

Mac noticed that he had changed the doors. She let go of his hand and opened the closet doors. She was stunned.

"Harm!" she more or less yelled. In front of her was a walk in closet, all her shoes were lined up on shelfs, and he had framed photographs of them and the kids on the walls.

"I figured that we didn't need the nursery, so I decided to make you a walk in closet in stead. I know how much you missed the one we had while I was stationed in Florida," Harm smiled widely. "So?"

"Oh my God, I love it!" Mac kissed him deeply. "This is amazing, Harm. And all the framed photos..."

Harm saw the tears in Mac's eyes. "Marines don't cry," he teased.

"This Marine does," Mac said as she wiped the tears away. "You are amazing."

"Don't I know it." Harm knew his cockiness would earn him a glare from his wife, but he didn't care. To his surprise Mac just smiled ad kissed him again.

"So, does this mean that I can move back into my own bedroom now?" Mac wondered when the kiss ended.

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said with a sweet smile.

Later that night  
Harm and Mac's home office

Harm leaned against the door frame as he watched Mac's concentrated look. She looked very cute in her PJ's, blue with pink hearts. He knew she only wore it because she had gotten it from her children as a Mother's Day gift. Her feet were resting on her desk, her arms crossed as she studied a spot on the wall.

"Working hard, or hardly working?" he asked teasingly.

Mac smiled as she looked at him. "Hardly working."

Harm chuckled as he walked fully into the room. "How about joining the rest of us downstairs. We're watching TV and eating popcorn."

"Popcorn om a Thursday? What did you do with the real Harmon Rabb?" she teased.

Harm laughed. "Come on," he said as he took her hand and dragged her to her feet. "Why so thoughtful?"

"Oh it's nothing really, just thinking that I haven't been fair to you," Mac said hesitantly. "I, of all people, should be able to relate to how difficult it is to leave a career behind. It wasn't easy to marry you and leave behind everything that had given my life meaning."

"But it's not the same, because my life has meaning without the Navy. I have you and the kids," Harm reasoned.

Mac nodded. "I know, but the Navy has been a huge part of your life sine the day you were born. Leaving it behind isn't supposed to be easy."

"I guess I've fallen into old habits and taken on a new obsession," Harm admitted.

Mac smiled. "The house looks lovely."

"I've been driving you crazy," Harm said with a small laugh.

"You have been a little intense, but I do have to admit that it's been nice to have dinner on the table when I come home, and I have to say that your housewife skills are amazing," Mac said with a teasing laugh. "But don't forget to have some fun huh?"

"I won't. In fact, Nathan and I have made some plans," Harm said.

"Yeah?"

"We are planning on fixing up a car for him," Harm said with a huge smile on his face. "He has his mind set on a Cadillac."

"Aha," Mac smiled. "I've had some fun in a car like that."

"You what?" Harm questioned.

Mac turned to go, ignoring him.

"Mac, what exactly do you mean by fun?" he started to follow her. "Mac?"

"Mac?"

"Mac?"


	8. Some things never change

Harm and Mac's house  
June 14th

The breakfast table was unusually quiet. Harm stole short glances in his wife's direction as she did her best to ignore him. Nathan and Claire looked at each other over their cereal, non of them sure what to say. Matthew had excused himself to go play outside after he'd finished his breakfast.

"I'm taking Matthew with me to the skate park," Nathan said as he stood. "We'll be home for lunch."

Claire stood as well. "I have plans with Lisa remember? Then there's the slumber party tonight with the girls at Tanya's place. Lisa and I will go straight from her place," she said as she gave her brother a glare.

"I can take her to Lisa's place," Nathan hurried to say.

"That's fine," Harm said as he yet again looked at his wife.

"Have fun," Mac said with a sweet smile. "And I'll be calling Tanya's Mom tonight to make sure that you girls are behaving."

"Yes, ma'am," Claire said as she hugged her mother.

After saying their goodbyes, the kids hurried out the door leaving the two adults alone to continue their discussion. Mac continued reading the paper, sipping her coffee and ignoring her husband. Harm stood and started clearing the table as he tried to figure out how to get his wife to talk to him.

It had all started when Harm was away for a few days to help Jack Keeter with some maintenance on his newly purchased steerman. On Thursday night he had called home, like he did every night, and Nathan had told him that Mac was out to dinner with an old friend. Harm had asked who the old friend was and in turn Nathan had confirmed that it was a Clayton Webb. Harm hadn't freaked out right away, but during the night and next day he had begun to wonder why Mac hadn't told him about it herself. Why was she even having dinner with her ex boyfriend anyway?

By the time Harm had arrived back in D.C Friday night he had been over thinking the situation and in turn more or less confronted Mac with it, in a less than calm way, before she'd even had a chance to tell him about the dinner herself. It had turned into a huge fight which led to Harm sleeping in the guest room.

Harm wiped off the table as he wondered how to proceed. He washed his hands and dried them on the kitchen towel, finally he turned to his wife. "Want to kiss and make up?" he said in a teasing tone.

Mac looked up from her paper, let out an annoyed sound, stood and left the kitchen.

"Apparently not," Harm said to the empty kitchen. He picked up the phone and arranged for flowers to be delivered at their house. Pleased with himself he walked upstairs to their bedroom to take a shower. He was met in the doorway by his agitated wife, clad in her running gear.

"Mac, can we talk about this?" he asked sweetly.

She hurried past him. "I'm going for a run."

By lunchtime Harm had tried to engage in a conversation with her at least ten more times without the desired result.

"Stubborn Marine," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Mac snapped.

"I just think it's silly that you're acting this way," he said. Way to go Harm, get her more agitated, he thought to himself.

"You're the one who's acting like a jerk," she barked.

"Me? I wasn't on a date with my ex," he barked back just as the front door opened and Matthew came running inside.

"Are you guys still fighting?" he asked.

"It's just a small discussion, Buddy," Harm reassured.

"You have a gift for understatement," Mac said.

"When's lunch?" Matthew asked as he headed for the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

"I'll fix you something honey," Mac said just as Nathan walked into the room. "There was a delivery for you Mom." He handed Mac the flowers and looked between his parent's. "I was thinking that Matthew and I stay the night at Uncle Bud and Aunt Harriet's place tonight."

Mac hesitated. "I'll give them a call."

"We talked to them at the skating park earlier and A.J wanted to show us his new game room in the garage," Nathan said with a smile.

Harm nodded. "Sounds like fun. Let me call Bud to make sure that it's okay."

While Mac arranged lunch Harm spoke to Bud. When he was sure that it was fine with the Robert's that the boys spent the night there he decided to go to the store and pick up what he needed to make a fabulous apology dinner for his wife. If there was one thing he knew it was that a good dinner always made his Marine more forgiving.

Later that night Harm was busy in the kitchen when Mac walked into the house after spending some time in the garden and noticed the wonderful aroma. She knew that Harm had brought out his cooking skills to make sure that she forgave him. Mac smiled as she walked to the kitchen, leaning towards the door frame she watched him work.

"What's this?" she questioned after a little while.

Harm turned to her with a sweet smile. "I thought I'd make you a fancy dinner to show you how sorry I am."

"You know me too well," Mac said teasingly as she walked fully into the room. "It's been a long time since you've managed to infuriate me like you did last night."

"I realize that I might have overreacted to the situation," Harm admitted.

"You think?" Mac questioned.

"Do you think you can find a way to forgive me?" Harm asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Explain to me first why you acted the way you did?" Mac requested.

"I guess I was jealous. And I don't like it when you go out with other men, specially when it's someone you've dated," Harm admitted.

"You have dinner with Annie every time she's in town," Mac reminded him.

Harm nodded. "That's true."

Mac put her arms around him and hugged him. "I'll just go change into something nicer."

As she turned to leave Harm asked; "So, do you forgive me?"

"We'll talk once I've eaten," Mac said teasingly, a sexy gleam in her eyes.

Harm chuckled as he watched her leave. "God I love that woman," he mumbled to himself.

A little while later Harm had set the table out on the porch, put on some nice music in the background and lit candles to set the right mood. Everything was ready for a romantic evening with the love of his life.

"Wow," he said when he noticed Mac's presence.

Standing in the doorway, wearing a red knee length dress with a split up the thigh, her feet bare showing off her painted nails. "I figured that if you could make the effort to make me a romantic dinner I can make the effort to dress up for it," she said sweetly.

Harm walked over to her, took her hand and led her to the table. He held the chair out for her. "Madame."

Harm disappeared for a minute, then he came back with the first course. "For you my love."

"You went all out," Mac said as he sat down opposite her. "So, why did you freak out last night?"

Harm hesitated. "I guess I let what's going on between Keeter and Cathy get to me."

"What's going on with them?" Mac asked.

"I don't know exactly, but Keeter called it the seven year itch," Harm said with a shrug. "And I could sense that something was off between them."

"Will they be okay?" Mac wondered.

"Keeter sounded unsure," Harm said.

"That's a shame, they are such a great couple," Mac reached for her husbands hand. "But it still doesn't explain why you hit the roof just because I had dinner with Webb."

Harm smiled. "I know, and I'm sorry about that. You know me, I always freak out when other men show interest in you."

Mac patted his hand and focused on her food again. "I missed you this week, Harm. I was really looking forward to seeing you last night."

"I missed you too," Harm said with a loving smile.

After dinner Harm turned up the music and took Mac's hand in his. "Let's dance, baby."

Mac smiled as she rose and let him pull her into his arms. "I hate it when you call me that."

Nuzzling her hair, breathing in her scent, he closed his eyes and felt all tension disappear from his body. "This is nice."

"We should do it more often," she whispered.

Harm leaned back to look at her. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm," Mac said with feeling. "So much."

Harm leaned in and kissed her deeply. Mac kissed him back, then she released him and took his hand in hers. She led him to their bedroom, where they made sweet passionate love.


	9. Troubled

Harm and Mac's house  
July 19th

Mac reached for her cellphone again. It was past midnight and still there was no sign of her oldest son. She called him again, but the phone went straight to voice mail as it had all the other times she had called him. She had tried his friends and their parent's, but no one knew much.

The front door opened and shut and Mac hurried to stand and headed for the hallway. Harm put his keys away before he looked at her. "No sign of him."

"Damn him," Mac said as she turned and walked back into the living room. "What's wrong with that boy?"

Just as Harm was about to respond they heard a car outside. They both hurried to the front door and opened it. A police car stood in their drive way and soon two uniformed officer's walked up to their door with Nathan between them.

"Mr and Mrs Rabb? Is this your son?" One of the policemen asked.

"Yes," Harm said.

"We broke up a party and we decided to give your son a ride home," the man continued. "He's drunk and he was going to sleep outside. He told us who his parents were so we decided to give him a ride."

"Thank you so much officer's. We'll take care of him," Harm said as Nathan walked past him and into the house.

Mac followed her son. "Go to bed, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Nathan didn't say a word, he just walked away from her. Mac turned as Harm walked up behind her. "We'll talk to him tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

Mac nodded. "Yeah."

The next morning  
Harm and Mac's house

It was quiet around the breakfast table that morning. As soon as they had finished Matthew and Claire excused themselves, and left their parent's alone with Nathan.

"What's going on, son?" Harm asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Nothing."

"The drinking, not caring about curfew, that's not you," Harm continued.

"Maybe I'm not the son you thought I was," Nathan mumbled.

"Let's talk about your Mom," Mac said. "This all started when she came back. You're hurting."

"I don't want to talk about her. She's dead to me," Nathan said and stood. "May I be excused?"

"No, you may not," Mac said strictly. "This is serious Nathan. You can't keep doing what you're doing. You're drinking, having sex. What if you get some girl pregnant?"

"I don't want to talk about sex with you guys. And I'm not going to the Naval Academy either. I'm not sure if I'll even go back to school this fall," Nathan turned to leave. "I'm going to my room."

Mac looked at her husband. "He's hurting."

"Yeah, he is," Harm said and took Mac's hand.

Two days later  
Mac and Harm's house

Mac had barely closed the front door before she heard the yelling. She hurried to the living room and upstairs in time to hear Claire yell; "You used to be a great brother, but now you're a jerk. You're not the only one hurting. You're selfish!" Then the slamming of the door by Nathan and then Claire ran over to her Mother in tears. Mac held her daughter close as she cried, then Matthew walked out of his room looking scared.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Mac hesitated. "It's just a little disagreement between your brother and sister. Where's your Dad?"

"He went to the store to get some stuff for dinner," Matthew said with a shrug and walked back into his room.

Mac kissed Claire's forehead and released her. "Why don't you get cleaned up? I need to talk to your brother."

Claire wiped away her tears and nodded. Mac took a cleansing breath before she knocked on Nathan's door and opened it. She saw him lying on the bed, his head buried in his pillow.

"Nathan?" Mac said as she walked over to him. "We need to have a talk. Actually, I'll talk and you'll listen. I know you're struggling. If I had known how seeing your Mom again would effect you, I would have said no to it, but at the same time maybe you needed this to work through your past. I'm sorry that your Mom left when you and Claire were too young to understand what was going on, and that she's dying now. But honey, you have to talk to someone about your anger or it will destroy you. Believe me, I'm talking from experience. I didn't have the easiest childhood, my Dad was a drunk and my Mom left us when I was fifteen. I only met her again briefly at my Dad's deathbed, and then again two years ago when she was dying herself. It has taken a lot out of me to forgive them, but in the end I had to come to grips with my past so it wouldn't destroy me. Please let me make an appointment with a psychiatrist for you. I promise you that it will help you."

Nathan didn't move while Mac was talking. Mac hesitated. "Honey, you can't go on like this. The drinking and partying won't make you feel better. And your Dad and I know that you're having sex, and you're old enough to make decisions about sex yourself, but you have to know that there are consequences."

Nathan turned to his mother, his face tearstained. "What's the big deal about sex. Everyone does it. You and Dad have sex."

"Well, that's different. Your Dad and I are in love. We have a meaningful relationship," Mac said with a slight smile.

"I only did it once. I was drunk and I have no idea if we even... I don't remember anything. I don't know why I get so angry, Mom. I just... I feel like a failure. I don't get good grades, my coach won't let me play basketball because of it. I'll never be able to attend the Naval Academy, I'm just not smart enough. I disappoint everyone," Nathan said while tears ran down his face.

Mac walked over to him and sat down, putting her arms around him. "I don't care what you do, honey. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"What about, Dad?" Nathan said between sobs.

"He feels the same way," Mac reassured as the tears flowed down her face. "I love you so much, Nathan."

"I love you too, Mom," Nathan said as he wiped away his tears."I better go apologize to Claire."

Mac nodded and wiped her eyes. "That sounds like a great idea."

After changing her clothes, Mac walked downstairs and found her husband in the kitchen preparing dinner. He smiled when he saw her.

"You're home early?" he questioned before he leaned in and kissed her.

Mac returned the kiss before she hugged her husband and buried her head into his chest. "I managed to get earlier leave than planned, so my vacation starts now."

Harm held her close, realizing that this was one of those times when his wife needed him to comfort her. "You could need a break," he said and kissed her head.

"I talked to Nathan," Mac said as she let Harm's warmth surround her and give her strength. "He thinks we're disappointed because he don't get good grades. He feels like a failure. Not being able to play on the basketball team has hurt him more than we realized. And I know we agreed that he had to get himself together and study harder, but I think he's really struggling. We have to get him some help to get his grades up. He really wants to go to the Naval Academy, and we have to help him realize his full potential. This thing with his Mom coming back and her dying also hit him hard. He's still struggling to deal with his past, and I'll get him some help. I know someone he can talk to."

Harm processed what Mac was telling him. "I think I know someone who can help tutor him. Maybe we should talk to him about taking on less work and instead work on his education. I'm proud of him for taking a summer job, but his education is so much more important."

"I agree," Mac said as she leaned back and looked at her husband. "I was thinking that we should take the kids on a hiking trip the next week. Like we did last year. It was really good for us as a family."

Harm smiled. "Sounds like a great idea."

"I love you," Mac said and kissed him.

"I love you too," Harm said when the kiss ended.

That same night while Harm was cleaning in the garage after changing oil on his Corvette, Nathan walked in. He looked hesitant as he rounded the Corvette slowly.

"Mom was worried about you," Nathan said.

"It took a while longer than planned," Harm said with a smile as he looked over his car. "I got a call from a friend about some spare parts he had lying around. For your Cadillac. It took a while longer than expected when we first started talking."

"Well, I promised her I'd make sure you were fine," Nathan said.

"Harm put away the towel he'd been holding and looked at his son. "I'm sorry that you're having a hard time, son."

Nathan nodded. "I'll do better. I'm sorry that I've been such an ass."

Harm chuckled. "You know, when Mac and I decided to adopt you and Claire we didn't think it would be an easy ride. I think we're doing pretty okay, all of us, huh?"

Nathan chuckled. "I guess we are."

Harm sobered up. "I promised your Mom I'd have another sex talk with you."

"It's not necessary, Dad. I know all the important stuff, and besides, I think I'll wait until I find someone special," Nathan said.

"That's a great idea. Sex isn't something you should take lightly. It's serious stuff. When you find someone you really care about I expect you to be respectful, and know that sex is different for a girl. And no means no," Harm warned.

"I know, Dad," Nathan reassured.

If you really are serious about the Naval Academy, getting a girl pregnant isn't a great idea. You have to focus on school this senior year, your grades need to improve," Harm said.

"I know, Dad," Nathan said again.

"I suggest that we get you a tutor, and I'll spend an hour each night working with you. We'll fix this," Harm promised.

"Thanks Dad," Nathan said. "Maybe after dinner we could work on my car? I've been neglecting that."

Harm nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

Later that night Mac came looking for her husband and son, and found them both dirty with grease and oil in the garage. The topic of conversation was how to get a hold of some original parts.

"Are you two staying out here all night?" she asked.

Harm smiled when he noticed her. "It isn't that late, is it?"

"23.22 and ten seconds," Mac said without thinking.

"Oh, well we better turn in then," Harm reached for Mac's hand.

"No way, you have to clean up before you hold my hand, handsome," Mac smiled.

"I guess I do need a shower," Harm agreed.

"Me too." Nathan started to walk towards the house, and then he turned to them. Mom, Dad. Is it okay if I take Claire and go see our Mother tomorrow? To say goodbye."

"That sounds like a good idea, son." Harm looked proudly at his son.

"Of course, honey." Mac stepped closer to her son. "I'm really proud of you."

Nathan nodded. "Good night. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Nathan. So much." Mac smiled proudly.

Later when Harm had showered, he joined his wife in bed. She snuggled into his arms and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," Harm said as he held her close.

"I love you too," Mac mumbled tiredly.


	10. Pondering the road not taken

Harm and Mac's house, Washington D.C, October 2014  
Harm stopped on his way to the kitchen and studied his wife who were standing by their wedding picture on the wall by the fireplace. He wondered about her faraway look, remembering that she'd been distant lately.  
"You were beautiful," he said. "Still are."  
She turned with a smile. "Still good with the smooth remarks, Rabb."  
Harm chuckled. "I'm trying." He walked closer to her and kissed her. "What's up pretty lady?"  
"What do you mean?" Mac asked with amusement.  
Harm ran a hand down her cheek in a sweet gesture. "You've been quiet lately."  
"I have?" She shrugged. "Maybe."  
"Talk to me," Harm pleaded.  
"It's nothing really. I met Admiral Holt today. He was the Commander who took Command over Joint Legal Services, when I wouldn't. He's the new JAG."  
"They finally decided on the new JAG. That's about time, right?" Harm had been surprised that they had used such a long time to appoint his replacement. It had been five months since he had his last day as the Judge Advocate General. It dawned on him why Mac had been so thoughtful. "It could have been you."  
Mac shook her head. "No."  
"Who knows, Mac. It could have been you," Harm repeated. "Is that why you've been so thoughtful?"  
Mac hesitated as she sat down on the couch. "I guess I've been pondering the road not taken."  
"Any regrets?" Harm wondered.  
Mac smiled. "I remember just after I decided to go into the reserves and follow you to London. It took a long time for you to trust my decision."  
"It wasn't that," Harm disagreed. "I trusted your decision, but I always worried that you'd hold it against me someday."

London June 2005

The kitchen was almost unpacked. Empty boxes were stacked in a corner, ready to be stored away. Mac took the last empty box and put it on top of the others, planning on asking her husband to help her carry them downstairs to the basement as soon as he came home from work. Looking around she was satisfied with her work, a nice blend of her and Harm's things.  
She was about to make a new pot of coffee when the phone rang. "Rabb residence."  
"Hello. Is this Sarah Mackenzie?" A British female voice asked.  
"Actually, it's Sarah Rabb now, but yes you've reached the right person," Mac said.  
"I'm sorry; Miss Cavanaugh didn't mention a name change. My name is Professor Tina Brown. I work at the University of London, the law department."  
"How can I help you Professor?" Mac questioned.  
"Your name was mentioned by Meredith Cavanaugh. We're old friends. I mentioned to her that one of our Professors have fallen ill. Professor Hawk had an international law class at the university, but he won't be able to hold the class this semester, so we are looking for a replacement. Meredith suggested that I give you a call."  
Mac was surprised. "Me?"  
"I took the liberty of checking up on you, Mrs Rabb. Is that what I should call you?"  
The newness of the title made Mac hesitate. "I guess it would be right, yes."  
"You are a specialist in International law, and on top of that you've served in the Military, and your record told me that you have a unique experience on the subject. I believe you could be an asset to us."  
"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little surprised. I've never thought about teaching. How many classes are we talking about?"  
They talked about details for a while, and then they agreed to meet later in the week. When Mac hung up she was still surprised by the request. Here she had planned on not rushing into anything work-related, she had Mattie to think about and Harm and her really wanted to try to conceive, but there was no way she could pass on the chance.  
She heard the front door open and shut and smiled as she went to meet her husband. He looked handsome in his summer whites, his pretty face flashed her a big smile when he saw her.  
His voice was husky when he spoke. "Hey."  
Mac felt butterflies in her stomach as he kissed her. "Hey."  
"I missed you today." Harm hesitated. "How was your day? Are you dying of boredom?"  
"I've unpacked the kitchen. This is starting to look like a home." Mac smiled cleverly.  
"I could have helped you know," Harm said.  
"I know, but I don't have much else to do these days," Mac reminded him. "But that could change soon."  
Harm followed her to the living room, where most of their stuff were still in boxes. "What do you mean?"  
Mac explained about the phone call. "I think it could be interesting."  
Harm looked relieved. "I think it's perfect."  
"Harm, someday soon you have to realize that me going into the active reserves isn't something I'll regret or hold against you." Mac took his hand. "It's been three weeks since we said I do."  
"I'm just afraid that you'll wake up and realize that marrying me, moving to London, giving up your career and becoming a house wife was all just a big mistake" Harm said as he leaned in and kissed her. "God you're beautiful."  
Mac lost herself in his kisses and as usual they ended up somewhere without clothes. This time it was the living room floor. "When Mattie moves home this has to stop," Mac said as she tried to regain her breathing.  
Harm responded by kissing her deeply. "I'm crazy about you."  
"Good," Mac pulled him down for another kiss. It had been this way since the night in his apartment when they had finally admitted their undying love for one another. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves for more than a minute, making it hard to get much done in the house.  
"What's for dinner?" Harm asked between kisses.  
"I haven't gotten that far yet," Mac admitted.  
"Let's go out." Harm prepared to stand. He rose and looked down on her naked form. "I love you."  
Mac stood as well. "I love you too."

During dinner they discussed Harm's day, Mac offered some advice. Then they discussed Mattie's arrival the next day.  
"I talked to Tom, and he didn't want to be in the way, so he's staying in a hotel," Mac said.  
Harm nodded. "I hope the flight goes well."  
"Mattie is excited, and Tom will be there with her, so I think she'll do fine. Dr Goodman called today, he has been in contact with Mattie's Doctor here, and the physiotherapist, they are prepared to meet with us over the weekend to discuss how to give Mattie the best treatment. I called them myself to make sure." Mac explained.  
Harm smiled. "Marines are always prepared."  
Mac laughed softly. "You bet."  
"Did I ever thank you for what you're doing for Mattie?" Harm wondered and took Mac's hand.  
"Yes. We're in this together," Mac reminded him.  
"I know, but it feels like you're doing most of the job," Harm admitted.  
"I don't mind, you know that. I love you guys and I want to see Mattie reach full recovery, just like you," Mac said.  
Harm smiled sweetly. "I know, and she will."  
Mattie had already come a long way since she woke up from her coma six weeks ago. She had no brain damage, her spinal injury to the C6 was minor, but an operation five weeks ago was necessary to remove some lose bone fragments, giving Mattie back most of her hand function. The rest would have to be taken care of with physiotherapy. Overall, Mattie had been very lucky.  
Mac had stayed in D.C for the first two weeks after Harm left to take over his command. She had to resume her duties at JAG Headquarters until her request for inactive reserves came through. This meant that Mac had to serve one weekend a month and two weeks every summer, and she could be pulled into duty when the Marine Corps needed her. In the meantime, she could have a civilian career on the sides. Mac and Harm, along with General Cresswell had decided that this was the best option. This way Mac could have her civilian life without ending her career in the military permanently.  
By the end of the two weeks, Harm came back to D.C for a weekend, where Harm and Mac married and then they travelled back to London after that, leaving Mattie behind until she was cleared to travel. Tom, Mattie's father, had again agreed to clean himself up, and he did his best to be there for Mattie while Harm and Mac were in London getting the house ready for Mattie.  
Mac had started the process with the house right away, in-between her and Harm's newlywed moments, and there were many of those. After nine years of dancing around each other, they were now glued together whenever they could.  
"Don't forget that I have duty this weekend," Mac reminded her husband.  
"I didn't forget," Harm reassured.

Sunday night, Harm and Mac's house  
Harm had just finished setting the table when he heard the front door open and shut. He smiled as he walked to meet Mac. The weekend had started with Mattie arriving with her father. Their flight had been fine, and although Mattie was tired, she was very excited to see the house. Saturday Mac went to work, while Harm took Mattie on a mini tour of London, promising her that as soon as she was in better shape they'd do much more.  
Tom met them for lunch before he had to leave for the airport. He promised to stay in touch and finish his rehab. Mattie said her goodbyes and they agreed to talk at least a few times a week.  
Mac seemed happy to put on her uniform again, and Harm was worried that she was regretting her decision to say no to her own command. Harm felt that Mac's sacrifices had been too big, and that she would come to regret it eventually.  
"How was your day?" Harm asked after he had kissed her.  
"Good. How did everything go here?" Mac asked as she walked into the living room.  
"Great. Mattie was tired today, so we've just stayed inside."  
Mac smiled. "Something smells great. Lasagna?"  
"Yes," Harm confirmed.  
"Great, I'm starving." She stepped into his embrace and kissed him sweetly. "I'll just change."  
Harm touched one of her oak leafs. "Regretting it yet, Colonel?"  
Mac wrinkled her forehead and stepped away from him. "Harm, don't start."  
Harm followed her to the bedroom. "I'm just worried."  
Mac opened the buttons in her uniform shirt and removed it. "I didn't give it up because I had to, but because I wanted to. Haven't we had this discussion a million times before?"  
"Everyone thinks it was a mistake," Harm reminded her.  
After removing her skirt, she hung the uniform up and closed the closet. "Including you?"  
"Mac, you're brilliant," Harm responded.  
"Harm," Mac put on jeans. "I want a family more than I want to be a General. I want you." She slipped a t-shirt on. "I can do a lot more than being a Marine." She stepped closer to him. "Besides, I really want to try to conceive."  
"So you won't hate me ten years from now?" Harm asked as he pulled her close.  
Mac laughed softly. "I could never hate you." She kissed him softly on the lips.  
Harm smiled. "Do you want to try and conceive now?"  
Mac burst out laughing. "Smooth talk, Rabb. You promised me food."  
Harm nodded. "Fine, food first then."  
Mac leaned in and kissed him again. "I love you."  
"You have no idea," Harm said as he pulled her close. "I'm happy you're here."  
"Me too," Mac agreed.

Back to Washington D.C October 2014  
Harm studied his wife as they talked about the past. She looked so happy when she remembered something that had happened those first weeks of their marriage. He reached for her hand.  
"So, any regrets?"  
"None," Mac leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I'm still crazy about you."  
"Good, because I'm crazy about you too." He kissed her again. "So why are you so thoughtful?"  
"Because I've been thinking about what I could have missed out on if I hadn't come to you that night you proposed, if we'd fallen into old habits and you hadn't told me how you felt." Mac smiled warmly. "I've had the best nine years and five months with you."  
"I love you Sarah." Harm caressed her cheek. "More each day."  
Mac leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you."


	11. Weekend at the farm part 1

Sarah Rabb's Farm  
Belleville, Pennsylvania  
October 10, 2014

Harm stretched as he woke up, then he smiled and pulled his wife closer. There was no need to rush out of bed yet. He ran his hand up and down Mac's arm and kissed her forehead, enjoying the feeling of having her back in his arms. She had been away for a few weeks, presiding over a court Martial at NSWC Corona. It had been a high profile case, and the Secretary of the Navy had agreed to televise the trial. Harm knew that Mac had been under a lot of pressure and he could tell how tired she was when she arrived at the farm the previous night.

The plan had been for them to spend a long weekend with Harm's grandmother, who turned one hundred years old the next day, and Harm and the kids had arrived as planned, while Mac arrived late last night straight from the airport together with Harm's mother and stepfather.

"Morning," Mac mumbled tiredly.

"It's already past nine." Harm kissed her sweetly, letting his hand slip under the sheet and ran it down her back landing on her behind.

"09.10 and nine seconds," Mac mumbled as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Harm moved a little and started kissing down her neck. "I've missed you."

Mac moved and put her arms around him, letting her mouth find his in a deep kiss. "Yeah? How much?"

"I was going to show you last night, but you were too tired." He continued to kiss her neck, hoping to get a better response than last night.

Mac moved her head to grant him better access. "I'm not too tired now."

Harm tugged on her tank top and helped her remove it, before he kissed her deeply. Just as he was about to move his hands to a more strategic place the door flew open and Matthew barged inside the room.

Harm let out a groan as he pulled the sheet over them. "We're sleeping."

"But Dad, you promised me we'd get up early and continue our work on the tree-house."

Mac pulled the sheet away from their faces. "Don't I get an hello?"

Matthew jumped on the bed and hugged his mother. "You have to come check out what Dad and I made."

Mac smiled. "I will. Have you been a good boy while I was away?"

"Sure." Matthew turned when there was a knock on the door. "Grandpa, they are awake."

"Sorry, he's been going on about the tree-house for two hours." Frank smiled. "Why don't we give your parent's a chance to wake up, okay Matthew?"

Matthew shrugged. "Okay." He got off the bed and headed out the door. "Ten minutes Dad!" he yelled.

Harm waited for the door to close before turning to his wife. "So, where were we?"

Mac laughed softly. "Sorry honey, you're going to have to wait until tonight. Besides, I'm really hungry."

Harm let out another groan as he watched her get out of bed. "It's not fair."

Mac laughed as she put her top back on, then she found her robe. "Come on."

Harm got out of bed, put on jeans and a t-shirt before he walked over to her. "You owe me great sex tonight."

Mac leaned in and kissed him. "Really, does it have to be great?" she asked teasingly as she took his hand and dragged him towards the door.

They entered the kitchen where Grandma Sarah, Trish, Frank and the kids were seated by the table enjoying breakfast.

"There she is." Grandma Sarah held out her arms to greet them. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay awake to greet you last night, dear."

"It's great to be here Grams," Mac said and returned the hug from Sarah.

"Let me look at you, too skinny as usual, and too beautiful." Grandma Sarah smiled warmly. "It's great to have you here. It's like having a real celebrity in the house. I found the trial very interesting."

"It was, but I'm glad it's over so that I can spend some time here." Mac moved away from Grams and hugged both Nathan and Claire. "It's great to be home. What's for breakfast?"

They sat down by the table where Mac got to know what everyone had been up to while she had been away. It was nice to sit and listen to everyone, something she always missed when she was away. There was something about being at the farm, everyone were relaxed and there was always time to spend an extra hour by the breakfast table. No rush, no one needing to be anywhere.

The spell was broken by Nathan's phone ringing. Nathan stood and apologized to Grandma Sarah for breaking her rule about no cellphones by the table.

A minute later, he was back. "Gotta go. Pat's waiting for me by the lake."

"Be careful," Mac said.

"Relax Mom, it's not like we're going shark fishing," Nathan said teasingly.

"Mom, can I go too?" Matthew asked.

"I thought you were going to work on the tree-house with me?" Harm asked.

Matthew jumped up. "Yeah, let's go Dad. Grandpa too."

"I'm going," Nathan said and left them.

Harm stood. "See you ladies later." He kissed Mac lovingly before he followed Matthew. Frank was right behind them, after he had been told by his wife not to do anything foolish.

"Claire and I were thinking about going into town. You care to join us Sarah?" Trish asked.

Mac hesitated. "I think I need to unwind with a good book and a long run today. Harm and I have an errand in town later. Besides, Mattie will be here soon and someone should be here to greet her."

"But Mom, it's been ages since we went shopping together," Claire whined.

"I'll make it up to you." Mac stood. "You have fun with your grandmother today."

Mac started cleaning up after breakfast, but she was hushed away by Trish. "You go and relax; Claire and I will do this. Grams, you too go and enjoy yourself."

Mac excused herself to go change. Two hours later she was so occupied with her book, she didn't notice that Sarah had joined her in the library. It was Mac's favorite room in the house, the walls covered in books, shelves from floor to ceiling. A sofa group was placed in a corner, and two comfortable chairs by a big window overlooking the back garden. She loved to sit there in peace and quiet, reading or just thinking.

"I brought you some coffee and cookies, dear." Grandma Sarah was smiling as she studied the younger woman. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Mac put the book down and reached for the coffee. "I was miles away."

Grandma Sarah sat down. "You don't say," she teased.

"I've been so busy over the last two weeks, and to tell you the truth I'm feeling exhausted. It was a complicated case, a lot to process once the verdict came." Mac sipped her coffee thoughtfully.

"It must be difficult being up there, having to be impartial no matter what. Harm says that you are a great judge. No one knows the law like Mac. She's impartial and she never lets her personal feelings get in the way of doing the job. His words exactly. He has been so proud of you during this trial, watching every moment on TV. We all have."

"The added element of a broadcasted trial haven't exactly made the job any easier. The media attention I could have lived without," Mac admitted.

They heard the front door open. "Anyone here?"

Mac jumped to her feet. "In here."

Mattie headed in their direction and ran over to hug her mother. "You were great on TV. Oh my God it's great to be here." Then she released her mother and ran over to Grandma Sarah. "Hi, Grams. You look wonderful."

Grams stood slowly, her old legs making movements more difficult these days, and hugged the younger woman. "Let me look at you. Too skinny as usual, and too pretty. Just like your Mom."

"Thanks Grams," Mattie smiled widely. "Where's the rest of the family?"

"Trish and Claire are in town, Harm, Frank and Matthew are building a tree house," Mac explained. "So, how was the first week as a resident?"

"Crazy," Mattie smiled. "But it's so much fun."

They sat down so that Mattie could tell them everything about her first week. Then they prepared lunch and soon the kitchen table was crowded. Matthew was excited to show off his tree house, but he would not let anyone see it before it was finished.

"Grams, we're making you a bench, so that you can visit without having to climb up in the tree," Matthew reassured his Grams.

"Well, I refuse to climb any latter as well. And grandpa Frank are not allowed either, so you better make room for us on the bench too Matthew," Trish said.

Mac stood and walked over to her husband who were loading the dishwasher. "Did we have plans?"

Harm nodded and pulled her in for a kiss, which earned them a "Get a room!" from Nathan, Claire and Matthew.

Harm smiled as he ended the kiss. "We're going into town."

"Why?" Claire wanted to know.

"Just to pick up a few things," Mac smiled as she followed Harm out of the kitchen.

"Those two are still like newlyweds," Grams said with a twinkle in her eyes.

To be continued…


	12. Weekend at the farm part 2

Belleville, Pennsylvania

Harm and Mac went to pick up a few things for the party the next day, and then they decided to have coffee at the nice café where they always went when they were in town. The place held many great memories for them from the first years of their marriage.  
"Harmon Rabb, come here and give me a hug."  
Harm smiled widely to the woman in front of him. "Bella, you look great. How are you?"  
Bella owned the café and she was the mother of one of Harm's childhood friends. "Doing great. Hi, Mac. It's good to see you guys. I'm stopping by tomorrow with a little something for our jubilant."  
"I think Grams will love it if you do." Harm took Mac's hand and followed Bella to a table. "Our usual."  
Bella smiled. "I'll be right back."  
Harm held the chair out for Mac, and then he sat down beside her. "It seems like forever since Matthew broke Bella's vase, huh? And the way he used to run right into the kitchen all the time."  
"He was such a monster to bring anywhere," Mac said with a loving smile. "He's growing up so fast."  
"Yeah," Harm agreed.  
Bella arrived with their coffee and muffins; they talked for a few minutes before she had to take care of something in the kitchen.  
Harm took Mac's hand. "How are you doing?"  
Mac smiled warmly. "Happy that the trial is over."  
"You didn't like it when that reporter talked about you as the hottest Military judge in history?" Harm teased.  
"I missed that, actually," Mac hesitated. "It's always hard when there's kids involved."  
Harm nodded. True, but I think the jury did a fine job with the verdict."  
"Absolutely," Mac sipped her coffee. "I've missed you guys so much."  
"We missed you too," Harm squeezed her hand and smiled.  
Mac got a mischievous look on her face as she shifted so that she was closer to him. "Do you know what I've missed the most?"  
Harm hesitated suspiciously. "What?"  
Mac moved her mouth towards his ear and whispered. "I'm going to show you tonight."  
Harm swallowed hard as he felt his body react to her closeness. "You better."

Later that day  
Rabb farm

The wind had picked up outside and small drops of rain had started falling. The whole family had gathered inside the living room after dinner deciding that since the weather would turn worse they'd find a movie to watch. Grams DVD collection wasn't the best, but they agreed to watch "Ratatouille" since Grams loved Disney movies.  
"They are just so sweet and innocent. And I haven't watched that one in a long time." Grams said.  
Harm put the DVD on and got comfortable on the couch with Mac in his arms. There had been a time when he thought that he would be one of those middle-aged men living alone, never marrying or having kids. Looking around the room now, he felt very lucky.  
As the movie ended, the wind had really picked up and the rain was drumming towards the windows. Mac stood and walked over to the big living room window and looked outside.  
"I love storms," she said with a sweet smile.  
"How can you love storms?" Trish asked as she looked more worried when the thunder begun to roll. "I hate bad weather. And the thunder scares me."  
"It's just something magical about storms. The world go crazy for a moment, showing off its powers and when it ends it's like everything is new and fresh again." Mac turned towards the others.  
"Well, I'm tired. I think I'll head to bed." Grams stood and smiled. "Good night all my precious people."  
They all said good night to Grams. Matthew yawned widely and Mac suggested that he too go to bed.  
"Will you be okay with Nathan?" Mac said as she walked her son towards the room that he shared with his big brother.  
"I'll be fine, Mom. I'm not scared of the thunder." Matthew found his pajama and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the night.  
An hour later, the house was quiet, except from voices coming from Mattie's room where she was telling her younger siblings scary stories, the wind shook the house and the rain was still drumming on the windows. Mac finished in the bathroom and walked to the far end of the second floor where her and Harm's room was. Harm was already in bed waiting for her. She smiled as she closed the door and turned to him, removing her robe and standing in front of him in the sexy underwear she had bought while she was away.  
Harm smiled as she moved closer to hm. "I can like this."  
Mac got on the bed and kissed him deeply. "Oh I think you will."

The next morning, Rabb farm  
The weather had improved the next morning. The sky was still cloudy, but the sun threatened to push past them as the wind moved around some fallen autumn leaves.  
Harm whistled as he walked into the kitchen. "Happy birthday, Grams." He walked over to her and hugged her.  
"Thank you, dear." Grams smiled warmly as she studied her grandson. "You seem chipper this morning."  
Harm smiled as he walked over to his wife and kissed her. "It's a great morning."  
Mac's eyes sparkled as she agreed with him. "It is."  
"I'm not even going to ask what you two have been up to," Grams said teasingly.  
"Eww," Mattie said. "Trying to eat here people."  
"Talking about people, where's the other three Rabb monsters?" Harm asked.  
"Deeply asleep," Mac said with a shrug. "Mattie kept them awake with scary stories last night."  
"Just doing my big sister duties," Mattie said with a sweet smile.  
Just then, Matthew walked into the kitchen. "Morning. Happy birthday Grams."  
"Come here and give me a big hug," Grams demanded. "Please tell me that your sister didn't scare you with her stories last night?"  
Matthew hugged her and smiled. "No way. I was the one who scared Mattie."  
"That little brat hid in my closet with Dad's old clown mask, and jumped out right in front of me," Mattie confirmed.  
"It was epic," Matthew said and high fived his father.

Later that night Harm found Mac in the kitchen, cleaning up after Grams birthday party. Harm walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
"Are you going to help?" Mac asked.  
"Nah, let's make out instead," Harm suggested.  
Mac laughed as she turned in his arms. "You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her softly.  
"Harmon Rabb junior, wasn't you supposed to tell Sarah that your aunt and her family wants to say goodbye?"  
Harm turned towards his grandmother with a charming smile. "Sorry Grams, I got distracted."  
Mac smiled and excused herself. "Typical Harm."  
Ham chuckled. "So, Grams, did you have good day?"  
"I've had an amazing day, thank you Harm." Grams patted his cheek lovingly. "Seeing you so happy makes my old heart very happy."  
"I'm a lucky man." Harm kissed his grandmother's cheek. "And I'm lucky to have such a wonderful Grams."  
"Well, your old Grams are very proud of you and your accomplishments. Moreover, it is nice that one of the Rabb men gets to see his children grow up." Grams wiped away a tear. "I always get sentimental when I see you with your kids. You're such a good Dad."  
"Thank you Grams, it means a lot to me that you say that." Harm hugged his grandmother.

The weekend flew and soon it was time to leave the farm and head back to D.C. Harm and Mac went for a run before breakfast, enjoying the fresh air and beautiful autumn colors. As they got back to the house Mattie was packing her stuff into the car, ready to go home.  
"Are you leaving already?" Harm asked.  
"Yes, I have some stuff to do before my shift tonight. See you guys at the house later," Mattie hugged her Dad.  
"Bye, honey," Mac hugged her too. "I love you."  
"Love you guys too." Mattie smiled as she got into the car.  
Harm took Mac's hand as they walked to the house. "I guess it's back to reality tomorrow," Mac said with a pout.  
"Enjoying your leave, Colonel?" Harm teased.  
"Very much," Mac smiled as she stopped her husband and turned to look around the farm. "Let's make a deal."  
"What?" Harm was curious.  
"When I decide to retire, we'll move out here," Mac turned to her husband. "Or at least when the kids have moved out."  
Harm nodded. "That's a deal."  
They shook hands and smiled.


	13. Working it out

Harm and Mac's house  
Washington, D.C, October 17th 2014

Mac had just returned from a refreshing morning run. It was Friday and she had the day off to go with her son on a school excursion. As she stepped into the shower, she felt a warm body pull her close and she smiled and wrapped her arms around it.  
"Good morning," Harm said.  
"It's a great morning," Mac mumbled into his shoulder.  
"Did you have good run?"  
"Yeah, you should have joined me."  
"I know, but the bed was so comfortable," Harm smiled and ran his hands down her body. "But I'm awake now."  
Mac laughed softly. "I've noticed."  
Harm kissed her deeply and groaned loudly when the bathroom door opened. "Harm, are you up buddy?"  
Mac hurried to pull the shower curtain closed. "Keeter, get out!" she yelled.  
"Sorry," Keeter said and closed the bathroom door.  
"Harm, how long is he going to stay?" Mac said as she pushed her husband away and started soaping her body. "Because if he doesn't leave, I will."  
"Mac," Harm tried to reach for her again.  
"No, Harmon. I've had it with him. He's rude, sloppy, doesn't wash his own clothes and I haven't once seen him put his dishes in the washer. This is the third time that he's walked in here while I shower. The man has no boundaries, Harm."  
"I know, but he's hurting," Harm defended.  
Mac rinsed off the soap and shampoo. "He had an affair, so why do I have the feeling that I'm being punished for it?" she pulled the curtain away and stepped out, angrily putting a towel around herself.  
"He made a mistake Mac, and he really is hurting. Just cut him some slack, okay?" Harm rinsed off as well and turned the water off.  
"I can't believe you're defending him, Harm. If you had an affair, I would have murdered you in cold blood, slowly and painfully."  
Harm smiled while he was drying off. Nothing was sexier than his angry wife. "It wasn't an affair really, just a drunken mistake."  
"Just?" the flying object hit him square in the chest.  
Harm rubbed the sore spot and followed his wife. "Baby?"  
"Don't," Mac warned.  
Harm moved closer to her. "Come on; let's spend the morning in bed. I know a way to make you relax and stop thinking about what an annoyance Keeter is."  
Mac still glared at him.  
Harm moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you," he started rubbing her shoulders, leaning in and kissed her neck softly.  
Mac felt herself relax and smile a little. "Fine. I was so relaxed after the weekend in Pennsylvania, and then Jack showed up on our doorstep…"  
Harm moved her around, opened her towel and letting it fall on the floor. "I'll take your mind off of all your problems."  
Mac let her mouth find his.

An hour later Mac's cellphone rang while she was enjoying a relaxing massage by her husband. Harm asked her to ignore it, but Mac reached for the phone.  
"It's Cathy."  
Harm nodded and got out of bed. "I'll make us breakfast. The kids will be up soon." He dressed and left the bedroom to give Mac some privacy.  
When Harm walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to find Jack and Matthew busy preparing breakfast.  
"Morning."  
"Morning Dad. Where's Mom?" Matthew asked.  
"She's on the phone." Harm didn't mention that she was on the phone with Jack's wife. Things were difficult, with Mac taking Cathy's side and Harm supporting his friend there was tension between Harm and Mac too.  
"I hope Mac isn't too angry," Keeter said with a small smile. "I have to learn how to knock."  
"You have to learn some boundaries, Keeter," Harm said teasingly. "I think Mac is ready to put you on the street."  
Keeter laughed. "I've lived in worse places. I'm going to call Cathy today and ask her if I can come home."  
Matthew excused himself to watch TV, so Harm decided that it was time to talk some sense into his friend. "Listen Keeter, you know I love you, but what you did was unacceptable. Drunken mistake or not."  
"Mac got to you, huh?" Keeter shrugged. "Pilots do it all the time."  
"Not all pilots, and you know it. And this is not Mac speaking, this is me, and as a husband I have to say that what you did was unacceptable. Cathy is great, she loves you and she takes good care of you despite all your crap. You're not a single pilot any more Keeter, you've been married for ten years, maybe it's time to grow up."  
Keeter turned off the plate and sat down by the table. "Like you did, you mean. Look, I never did anything like this before. I never once betrayed her before, but we've never had trouble in our marriage before either."  
"You took each other for granted. It happens," Harm said.  
"Not to you," Keeter said.  
"I've invested a lot in my marriage, but there have been times when I've worked too much and neglected Mac. Everyone does it, but Mac and I never let it go too far," Harm said.  
"Well, Cathy and I did. The last two years have been a mess," Keeter admitted. "Mostly my fault, because I've been expecting her to do everything at home while I lived life. I have a lot to apologize for. Thanks Harm."  
Harm nodded and slapped Keeter's shoulder. "I never thought I'd be the one offering marriage advice."  
Keeter laughed. "Maybe if I was having morning sex in the shower with my wife I wouldn't be in this mess."  
Harm chuckled. "Probably not."  
Mac walked into the kitchen and went straight for the coffee. Keeter hesitated. "I owe you an apology."  
Mac let out a snort. "You are sloppy and rude, and you have no boundaries. I'm surprised Cathy didn't kick you out years ago."  
"I never did anything this stupid before," Keeter stood. "I'm sorry, I'll stay someplace else."  
"No way. I'm not going to be the bad guy here, besides I promised Cathy we'd take care of you," Mac hesitated. "Maybe you should call her and beg your way back?"  
Keeter nodded. "Yes, ma'am, I'll do that."  
"And put your dirty dishes in the washer. Seriously Keeter, were you raised in a cave?" Mac asked as she joined her husband by the table.  
Harm looked between Keeter and Mac, Keeter looking both surprised and scared, Mac with her no nonsense Marine on a mission look.  
"I'll do better," Keeter promised as he obediently took his dishes to the washer and left the kitchen.  
"You don't have to be mean, Mac," Harm said once they were alone.  
"I can't believe how supportive you are when he cheated on his wife, Harm. Jack messed up and you are there to hold his hand and tell him that this is not his fault." Mac stood abruptly.  
"Mac," Harm stood as well and reached for her hand before she could get way. "Don't let their mess become our mess."  
Mac let out a snort. "You dragged their mess into our home, Harm."  
"You're angry because you're afraid that I would do the same thing Jack did," Harm accused.  
Mac hesitated. "That's not true."  
"Yes, it is. You think that just because I support my friend I support what he did, and that makes me a little disappointed, honey. Give me some credit." Harm put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. "You should know better."  
"I trust you," Mac reassured.  
"Good, because I would never betray you like that. Besides, I would never look at another woman. Why would I when I can look at you."  
Mac rolled her eyes. "Smooth Rabb."  
Harm smiled and kissed her deeply. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Get a room," Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning," Mac said as she let her husband go. "Did your sister wake up yet?"  
"Yeah, she's in the bathroom," Nathan said.  
Mac smiled teasingly. "So we won't see her for another hour then."

Later that day Mac found Jack outside on the porch. She hesitated, but then she decided to sit down beside him.  
Jack smiled when he noticed her presence. "Not working today?"  
"No, I've been with Matthew's class to the air and space museum," Mac explained.  
"Isn't that something Harm should do?" Keeter wanted to know.  
"Normally, but he's in court this week," Mac smiled.  
"Retirement didn't last very long," Keeter said with a chuckle.  
"And I'm glad, because he was driving me a little crazy." Mac laughed softly as she thought about Harm's many retirement projects. "He's volunteering actually. Didn't he tell you?"  
"He mentioned something about it," Keeter confirmed hesitantly. "I talked to Cathy."  
"Yeah?"  
Keeter shrugged. "I'm going home. We're going to work on our marriage."  
"I'm glad," Mac said sincerely.  
Keeter looked surprised. "Really?"  
"I'm not sure that I would be able to forgive, but I respect Cathy for trying. And I hope you make it." Mac stood. "Good luck."  
"Thanks Mac. For everything. And I'm sorry about barging in while you showered," Keeter chuckled. "Well, I'm not sorry really… Kidding, I didn't see anything."  
Mac rolled her eyes. "You're something else, Jack."  
"Seriously, Harm's a lucky man. You're the best thing that ever happened to him," Keeter said sincerely.  
"He's the best thing that ever happened to me," Mac said with a loving smile.

The next day, Harm and Mac's house

Mac found her husband in their home office looking very preoccupied. She knocked quietly and smiled when he looked up.  
"Are you coming to bed soon?"  
"In a little while," he hesitated. "What time is it?"  
"It's past eleven. It's the weekend; can't you take a break until Monday?" Mac wondered.  
"I thought you were happy that I'm finally doing something again?" Harm smiled teasingly.  
Mac laughed softly. "I didn't mean it like that." She walked over to his desk and sat down. "And you have to admit that you enjoy it?"  
Harm reached for her hand and dragged her into his lap. "Are you wearing anything under this robe?"  
Mac leaned in and kissed him. "There's only one way to find out."  
"I'm now very motivated to come to bed." Harm pulled her in for a kiss. "It's been a long time since we did it on a desk," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Kinky," Mac said and bit his lower lip teasingly.  
"I'm sorry that there's been tension between us lately," Harm said between kisses.  
"Mostly my fault," Mac looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry too."  
"I love you so much, Sarah." Harm smiled and kissed her sweetly. "Always."  
"Always," Mac said.


	14. Looking back part 1

Part 1

Mac and Harm's house, Washington D.C 2014  
Mac had finished some paperwork, and decided that it was time to put work away and have a wonderful weekend with her husband. It had been months since they'd had a weekend alone as a couple, so Harm had decided to send the kids to Belleville to see his grandmother. Nathan usually drove there every other weekend, he had his best friend living there and they usually took turns to visiting each other. Harm had asked Nathan to bring his siblings along for the weekend, and then Mattie had decided to tag along as well since she had the weekend off.  
Mac found her husband in the living room, looking through a photo album. She walked over to him. "What are you doing?"  
Harm smiled as he pulled her down to sit beside him. "Looking at pictures. Do you remember this?"  
Mac smiled when she saw the picture he was pointing at. Mattie had taken it. Harm was bending down, kissing Mac's pregnant belly, and Mac had a hand in his hair, looking down on him with love. "I was about six months along there, I think."  
"God, I remember how surprised we were when the Doctor told us about the pregnancy," Harm took Mac's hand and kissed it.

London, September 2005  
Harm whistled as he prepared an omelet for breakfast. After months of getting into the swing of things in London and learning the ropes of his new command, he finally had a long weekend with his family.  
Mattie was still undergoing physiotherapy after her accident, and she was doing very well. There was still some difficulties using her left hand, but she made progress every week. The young girl had adapted to life in London very well. School was going great; she got good grades and had her mind set on becoming a Doctor. She had made great friends, both at school and through her support group at the hospital.  
Harm and Mac were still in a newlywed bliss after almost three months of marriage. There was still bickering and small arguments, after all, they were still the same stubborn and independent people as they had ben before they married. But mostly they were just sickeningly in love, as Mattie would describe them.  
Mac was teaching at the University two days a week, and she had her one weekend a month at the legal assistance office, also located in the building where Harm worked. Harm thought she looked happy, and felt that he must have done something right as a husband.  
"Morning," Harm said looking a little worried as Mac joined him in the kitchen. "Still feeling under the weather?" He put his hand on her forehead as he kissed her good morning. "No fever."  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Mac reassured as she wrinkled her nose as she noticed the smell coming from the breakfast. "I'll just have some toast before we leave for our appointment."  
"But I made an omelet," Harm said, still he was worried about Mac. "Are you sure you should go today? We can reschedule for next week."  
"No, I'll be fine. I really want to get started with whatever it is that we have to do to get me pregnant." Mac smiled as she put bread into the toaster.  
"I'm worried that whatever we have to do will be hell on you," Harm admitted. "From what I've read it could be a long ride with lots of treatments."  
"I can take it," Mac reassured. "Besides, it'll all be worth it if we get a baby, right?"  
Harm put his arms around her and kissed her. "Right. But it's not fair that you have to do all the hard work."  
"With you by my side, I can take anything." Mac kissed him again.

Later, at the Doctor's office  
Harm felt totally out of place surrounded by posters about the female anatomy and equipment that in his mind looked horrifying. The very personal questions about sex and menstrual cycle made him want to jump out the window, and that said a lot since they were on the sixth floor. Mac answered the questions as if it was the most natural thing in the world of course, while Harm stuttered and felt sweat form on his forehead every time he had to open his mouth.  
"I do think your previous Doctor was a little too precocious when she said less than four percent chance of conceiving. I'm not saying that it will be easy, but not impossible," the female Doctor looked up from her computer screen when she spoke. "Most of the scarring was removed, and the damage to your right fallopian tube and ovary is severe, but the left side isn't so bad. I've seen women with only one ovary get pregnant fast and healthy one's struggling for years to conceive. There's no rules here people, but we won't know much until we start.  
There was a knock on the door, and a nurse came in with some papers. "Sorry about the delay, the lab was busy today."  
Dr. Turner smiled and looked over the papers while the nurse disappeared out the door. "Sarah, you mentioned that you period has been late this month, and I think I know why. Let's get you examined first, and then we'll know for sure if my suspicions are right. Please move over to the table and put your feet up. Captain, do you wish to stay?"  
Harm looked between Mac and the Doctor. "I want to jump out that window."  
Both women laughed. "You're not the first man to feel that way," the Doctor reassured.  
Harm decided to man up and stayed by Mac's side. He found a spot on the wall to stare at while the Doctor did what she had to do.  
"Well, we're done with this," the Doctor stood and removed her gloves. "You can go lay down on the bench over there, Sarah."  
Mac smiled when she saw Harm's wide eyes. "You look like you're about to faint."  
"I've been shot at, crashed in the sea, battled with national terrorists, but this is horrifying," Harm said as he helped Mac get comfortable on the bench.  
Dr. Turner put a towel over Mac's lower body. "Wait until I show off my discoveries," she said with a smile. "Move your gown above your belly, Sarah."  
Mac did as she was told, and Dr. Turner put gel on Mac's belly. "I'm doing an ultrasound." She moved the stick over Mac's belly and moved it around for a while.  
Harm took Mac's hand and they shared a curious look. "What are you looking for, Doctor?" Harm asked.  
The Doctor smiled. "This." She pointed to the monitor. "This is your baby."  
"What?" Harm and Mac both said.  
"The bloodwork we tested told me that you might already be pregnant, Sarah. During my examination, I found that your cervix and uterus has changed. This is your baby. You're about three weeks pregnant. Congratulations."  
Mac stared at the spot on the screen. Pregnant! Then the tears ran down her face and she felt Harm pull her close to him and kissed her hair. The Doctor removed the gel and told them that she'd be back in five minutes.  
Harm pulled Mac closer. "We did it, Sarah."  
Mac only nodded between sobs. Of all the things, she had imagined happening today, this wasn't even close. She had imagined months of treatment, maybe years, and maybe even then there would be no baby.  
Mac wiped away her tears. "I can't believe this."  
Harm smiled. "Me neither. It's a miracle."  
Mac nodded. "I'm going to be a Mom."  
"Yes, you are." Harm kissed her deeply. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too."

Later that day, Mac and Harm's house  
After getting back from the Doctor, Harm suggested that Mac take a nap, which she agreed to do. Meanwhile Harm went to the store to get what they needed for dinner, and while he was out, he bought roses for Mac.  
When he got home, he put the groceries away and headed up to their bedroom. Mac was still in deep sleep so he undressed and joined her in bed. He smiled when he studied her. Inside Mac, his baby was growing. Being able to give Mac what she wanted the most had been his biggest worry ever since she told him about her condition. He knew how much it meant to her to have a baby, and being able to carry a child.  
Mac must have noticed his presence because she snuggled closer to him. "Was I dreaming when the Doctor said that I was pregnant?"  
Harm pulled her closer. "No, there's a baby inside of you."  
"It's unbelievable," she said.  
"It's been my biggest worry that I couldn't give you what you wanted the most," Harm admitted.  
"I have everything I ever wanted now. A family." Mac lifted her head to look at him. "You make me Happy."  
Harm leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."  
"Should we tell Mattie?" Mac wondered.  
"There's no rush, we'll do it whenever you want to," Harm said as he put his hand on her belly. "I can't believe we did it."  
"It's a miracle," Mac said with a sweet smile.  
Harm returned the smile and kissed her softly.

Washington D.C 2014  
Mac wiped away a tear as she remembered. They had used a long time getting used to the idea of having a baby, and then there was all the worrying that everything would be okay with the pregnancy.  
"It's hard to believe that he's eight already," Harm said as he turned the page and found pictures of Nathan and Claire. "And these two coming into our life in the middle of the pregnancy. I was so worried about you and the baby, but you were so calm."  
"You were great, Harm. It was easy to be calm when you helped out with everything, and always made me feel loved," Mac leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "Claire was so sweet and finding her place with us right away."  
"Nathan had a hard time though," Harm studied the picture of the kids just as they had arrived. "It was a special Christmas."

London 2005

Harm and Mac's house, London U.K  
The warm air hit Harm as he opened the door; he hurried inside and closed the door to the cold. The winter had come over them abruptly and with not much warning, early for London. It had been six months since he left Washington D.C to take over his new command. He liked the new responsibility, but at the same time, he missed the way it used to be.  
He removed his coat and hung it up, and then he removed his shoes before he walked into the living room. Mattie was on the couch watching TV, and she greeted him with a smile.  
"How was your day?" he asked.  
"School was boring, physiotherapy was torture," Mattie said with a shrug.  
"So nothing unusual then?" he teased. "Sorry I couldn't be there for the meeting, something…"  
"Came up? Duh, it always does." Mattie shrugged again. "No big deal."  
"So, what did your Doctor say?" Harm wanted to know, ignoring the sting of bad conscious he felt. It was true; he often missed important things because of his new responsibility.  
"Nothing new. I'm doing great," Mattie confirmed what he already knew. She had recovered faster than anyone could have dreamed of, mostly thanks to Mac and her influence on the young girl. Harm sometimes felt like he had two Marines under his roof.  
Mac stepped out of the kitchen. "Hey," she said with a sweet smile.  
Harm walked over and kissed her. "Hey. Sorry about today."  
"No problem, Matte is doing great. Her Doctors and therapists are very happy with her progress."  
"Great." Harm put his hand on her belly. "What about you? You had an appointment today too."  
Mac nodded. "Everything is perfect."  
"It was really cool, Harm. I got to see the baby." Mattie beamed with pride.  
"I hate that I missed it." Harm had been disappointed when he realized that he would miss both Mac and Mattie's appointments.  
"We have video." Mac touched his cheek lovingly. "But first it's dinner. I'm starving."  
"I'll just go get cleaned up." Harm kissed her sweetly.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked into the kitchen.  
"I was about to come looking for you." Mac noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
"Mom called. A friend of mine just died," Harm explained.  
"I'm so sorry. Was it a close friend?" Mac asked.  
"Yeah, we've known each other since high School. He was in my class at the Academy, and he went on into Special Forces. He retired two years ago, when his mother died. He has two kids, raising them alone. I wonder what's going to happen to them now." Harm sat down by the table.  
"Doesn't he have family?" Mac wondered.  
"His Dad died when he was a kid. No siblings. His Mother was taking care of the children until she died. That's why he retired and got a civilian career." Harm looked thoughtful. "The children's mother ran off. She hasn't been in the picture ever since the girl was a baby."  
"So they'll just end up in the system? That sucks," Mattie said.  
"Yeah, it does. I'm going to make some calls and see what I can find out." Harm said thoughtfully. "I haven't seen Ken in over a year. I believe the girl is four or five, and the boy must be six or seven."  
"Poor kids, they must be so sad and so scared. It breaks my heart." Mac took Harm's hand.  
"Yeah, it does." Harm agreed.

The next morning Harm went into the office later than usual. He decided to make some calls to find out what had happened to Ken's children. He managed to reach Ken's attorney and found out that Claire and Nathan, had been placed in a children's home, and that he didn't know much more than that. Originally Ken's aunt had been the next of kin and was supposed to take the children if something happened to Ken, but she had fallen ill the previous year and had no way of taking care of two children.  
Harm called the children's home and talked to a nice young woman, Miss Walters, who could tell him that the children were fine under the circumstances. The girl wasn't talking, and the boy tried his best to take care of his sister. They were working on finding them a foster home, but she wasn't very hopeful since they already had so many children in line.  
"So they will have to stay in the group home then?" Harm asked.  
"Yes, that's the only solution," Miss Walters said.  
Harm was devastated when he hung up. He hurried to call his mother and asked her to check up on them, and to make sure they had what they needed.  
"I'll do what I can, Harm," Trish promised.

Mac was still in bed when Harm finished his calls so he got into bed with her and snuggled close to her, putting a hand on her belly.  
"How did it go?"  
"They are in a group home. The woman I talked to wasn't very hopeful about finding them a foster home, and most likely they will be separated because not many want siblings."  
Mac put her hand on top of Harm's on her belly. "It's not fair is it?"  
"No it isn't." Harm agreed.  
"Are you going to work at all today?" Mac wondered.  
"Yeah, but I couldn't resist getting back into bed with you." Harm smiled and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"  
"Great actually," Mac smiled. "I'm over the worst. No morning sickness and I'm not that tired anymore. I have my last lecture this semester today, and then I have time off until January." Mac was teaching an International law class at the University of London two days a week.  
"Good." He kissed her again. "Well, I better go." He kissed her belly. "Bye little miracle."  
Mac watched him with a loving smile. "You've wrinkled your uniform."  
"It was worth it." He said with a cute smile. He sobered up and hesitated. "I can't let it go."  
"Another obsession?" Mac got out of bed and found her robe. "Let me make some calls today, okay? I'll find out if there's something that we can do."  
"Like what?" Harm asked.  
"Well, we are already foster parents to Mattie, maybe we could get custody of Claire and Nathan too?" Mac suggested.  
Harm's eyes widened. "You want to do that? Mac, don't you think you have enough on your hands at the moment?" '  
"Maybe I do, but you're not going to be able to live with yourself if we don't do something, right?" Mac questioned.  
"I'm not going to be able to live with myself if you overdo it and something happens to you or junior either," Harm said.  
"I know my limitations, Harm," Mac smiled. "Just let me look into the possibility at least? We have talked about fostering before."  
Harm smiled. "That was before I knocked you up."  
"Pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" Mac said with a chuckle.  
"Harmon Rabb, making the impossible possible," he said cockily.  
Mac shook her head with amusement. "So?"  
Harm nodded. "You know what? You are pretty amazing."  
"I love you." Mac leaned in and kissed him softly.  
"I love you too." Harm kissed her again and turned to leave. "See you later."

Two days later, Harm and Mac's house

Harm joined Mac and Mattie on the couch after cleaning up the kitchen after diner. Mac and he had decided to talk to Mattie about the possibility of adding two more family members. Since they already had been through the fostering process with Mattie, adding more family members could go faster than they originally had thought, Mac had been on the phone with different people for two days to see what their options were, and they were now officially in the process of fostering two more children.  
"Mac and I wanted to talk to you about something, Mattie," Harm said and reached for Mac's hand as he spoke. "You remember us talking about Nathan and Claire?"  
"Yeah, how is that going?" Mattie sat up straight.  
"Well, I've made some calls, and Harm and I were thinking that we should open up our home to them. How would you feel about that?"  
"I think that would be cool, I guess. I don't know where I'd be without the two of you, and I think no one would be better at taking care of those kids than you guys." Mattie smiled. "And I've always wanted a big family."  
Harm and Mac shared a loving look. "That means a lot to us," Harm said.  
"It really does, Mattie," Mac agreed.  
"So, when will all of this happen?" Mattie questioned.  
"We have decided to fly back to the states next week. We need to meet with some people, and we want to go see Nathan and Claire. But since we're already been through the process with you, everything could go pretty fast from there on," Harm explained.  
"Can I go with you?" Mattie asked.  
"Yes. We've cleared it with your school and your doctor so that you can start your vacation early. I'll have to go back to London after a few days, and then I'll join you guys in San Diego for Christmas," Harm reassured.  
"Trish and Frank are looking forward to seeing you," Mac added.  
"I can't wait," Mattie said happily. "Maybe I can call Dad and ask if he has the time to come see me. He probably doesn't, but I feel like I should let him know that I'll be in the states anyway."  
"I think that sounds like a good idea, Mattie. And I think Tom will do what he can to come meet you in San Diego," Harm said.

Two weeks later, Trish and Frank's house  
Mac smiled as she watched the interaction by the kitchen table. It had been two long weeks of meetings and planning, then the court hearing two days ago where the judge had ruled that Mac and Harm could become Nathan and Claire's foster parents. Christmas had started with a wonderful gift for Harm and Mac. Mac still had problems believing that in the period of six months; she and Harm had become parent's to three children, although Mattie was almost an adult, and had a baby on the way. Things were happening fast, but they knew they could provide the love and care the children needed.  
"Merry Christmas," Harm said as he came down for breakfast. He kissed Mac and rubbed her belly softly.  
"How was your run?" Mac asked.  
"Great. I don't miss snow and winter at all," Harm said with a satisfied look on his face.  
"I don't know Harm; I think Christmas without snow is like summer without sun," Mattie argued.  
"So we should just cancel Christmas then," Harm teased as he sat down by the table.  
"No one is cancelling Christmas," Trish ordered. "Let's start some new traditions. Mattie what do you usually do when it's Christmas?"  
"My Mom and I used to bake a lot. My Dad tried to do that last year, but we ended up burning most of the cookies," Mattie said with a shrug.  
"What about you guys?" Mac asked Nathan and Claire. "Any wishes for Christmas?"  
Nathan shook his head, while Claire lit up. "Can Santa come?"  
"I hope he will so that our stockings won't be empty in the morning," Harm said and touched Claire's cheek in a sweet gesture. "You don't have any wishes Nathan?" Harm wondered.  
Nathan hesitated as he looked around the table at the people studying him. "I wished that me and Claire wouldn't have to spend Christmas at the home," Nathan finally said.  
"Looks like Santa gave you an early present then," Frank said.  
"Yeah, but I don't believe in Santa," Nathan said stubbornly. "It's stupid. Just like Jesus walking on water is stupid."  
The adults shared an amused look, before they all started laughing.  
"What?" Nathan looked worried.  
"Nothing, honey," Mac reassured. "If we're all finished with breakfast we should get dressed. We need to be at the homeless shelter in an hour."  
"That's right. I'm glad you all want to help out," Frank said with a smile as he stood. "My Dad opened that place seventy three years ago, and my Mom cooked there every Christmas until the year she died. This will be my sixty-fifth Christmas there."  
"It's a wonderful tradition," Trish said as she started cleaning up the kitchen.

Washington D.C 2014  
"Frank is such a great Grandpa to them," Mac said and ran her hand lovingly through her husband's hair. "That Christmas was wonderful for them. Trish was so happy finally having someone to spoil. She still does."  
"A little too much at times," Harm pulled his wife into his arms. "Nathan was a handful in the start. I was so worried that all his energy and his acting out would exhaust you."  
"You were extremely overprotective," Mac agreed. "But he came around."


	15. Looking back part 2

Washington D.C 2014  
Harm nodded as he turned the page in the album. "I remember this picture like it was yesterday. That was the day I came back from San Diego, and Nathan called us Mom and Dad for the first time."  
Mac touched the picture of Nathan; he was smiling widely as he held up a cookie. "I love this picture."

London 2006  
March, Harm and Mac's house  
Harm closed the door and smiled widely when he noticed the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Mac had made her grandmother's chicken casserole for dinner. He crossed the living room and entered the kitchen.  
"Sorry, General Cresswell called as I was leaving," Harm said as he sat down by the table.  
"Don't worry, we saved you some," Mac said. "Is the General still stressed because of the JAG Conference?"  
"Yeah, he's moving it to San Diego this year too since last year was a success," Harm looked around the table. "So, did everyone have a good day?"  
"I got a B on my math test," Mattie complained.  
Harm smiled. "That's great."  
"If I'm going to get into one of the best medical schools I need to do better," Mattie stood. "I need to go study for my English test tomorrow."  
"Don't forget to have some fun too," Mattie," Harm said as Mattie was leaving. "What about you Nathan? How was school?"  
"Boring." Nathan hesitated. "I got a note with me home."  
"Nathan and his friend Billy stole eggs from the school kitchen, climbed the school roof and threw it at passing people," Mac said.  
"What?" Harm tried to stifle a laugh. "Did you hit anyone?"  
"Harm," Mac warned.  
"Sorry," Harm sobered up. "Nathan you shouldn't do anything like that."  
"The principal wants to see us tomorrow. Can you make it at 0900?" Mac wondered.  
"I'll be there," Harm promised.  
Mac stood and started cleaning the table. "I grounded him for two weeks, and he's not allowed to watch TV."  
"It's not fair," Nathan whined as he stood. "I'm going to my room."  
"Mommy, can I go watch cartoons?" Claire asked.  
"Sure, sweetie," Mac said with a smile. Claire was transitioning nicely into the changes in her life. Nathan was finding his new life more difficult and he was acting out more and more.  
"How was your day?" Harm asked.  
"It was busy, but fine," Mac said as she moved around the kitchen. "When do you have to leave for the conference?"  
"The day after tomorrow. My flight is at 10.15," Harm finished his dinner and stood. "I'm not sure I should go."  
"It's not your choice, Harm," Mac reminded him.  
"It's a lot to handle for you," Harm put his plate in the dishwasher and turned to her.  
"I can handle things for a few days, Harm," Mac said.  
"Claire wakes up in the middle of the night and Nathan is acting out. I worry that you're not getting enough sleep."  
"Harm, I have never slept as much as I do at the moment. Your problem is that you worry too much," Mac teased.  
"Your problem is that you think you're invincible," Harm smiled as he pulled her close.  
"With you I always feel invincible," Mac said and kissed him.  
Harm chuckled as the kiss ended. "Don't think that you can distract me, Mac. I still think I should stay."  
"Harm, you're the highest ranking JAG in Europe, you can't be by my side every minute. I can handle this," Mac said.  
"I know you can. I just worry about you and the baby," Harm said as he put more dishes into the washer.  
"My Doctor doesn't consider this a high risk pregnancy, Harm. I'm healthy and the baby is growing as he should. I'm taking it as easy as I can. You need to stay away from the internet, Harmon," Mac warned him.  
"I hate it when you call me that," Harm reminded her as he closed the washer and turned it on. "I'm going to have a chat with Nathan."  
"It's been three months, and I was hoping that he'd feel more at home by now," Mac said.  
"His world has been turned upside down and it takes time to turn it back around. If you ask my Mom how I behaved after my Dad was MIA, I'm sure she will describe me just like we would Nathan now. And I turned out fine."  
Mac offered an amused look.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, but let's hope Nathan won't turn out like you. This little guy too," Mac put her hands on her rounded belly. "Thankfully you've put your career as superman behind you."  
"Look who's talking," Harm let out a snort. "Like you've never encountered danger."  
Mac chuckled. "So maybe we've both left behind a life of fighting evil."  
Harm laughed softly and put his hand on top of Mac's on her belly. "I think you should give me some credit, Mac. I did give up my flight status for you."  
"I think this little guy had something to do with that too, but I'm glad." Mac leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "Love you."  
"Love you too," Harm kissed her again. "Let me have a talk with Nathan about his behavior. Maybe we can reach an understanding."  
Mac followed her husband into the living room and watched as he walked upstairs. Being a family man had only made him even more handsome in her eyes. He was amazing with the kids.  
Harm found Nathan on his bed throwing a ball against the wall and catching it. He knocked on the open door and asked if he could enter the room.  
"Are you going to send me away?" Nathan asked.  
"What?" Harm walked over to the bed and sat down. "Why would you think that, buddy?"  
"Because I've been bad," Nathan sad, his big brown eyes wide as he stared at Harm.  
"Nathan, no one is going to send you away," Harm reassured.  
"I promise I'll be better if I just get to stay here," Nathan promised.  
"Buddy, you have to understand that your behavior won't change the fact that both Mac and I have come to love both you and Claire very much. We understand that you're hurting. I lost my Dad when I was five and I'm still hurting. Not every day, but sometimes I think about him and wish I could talk to him."  
"I didn't get to say goodbye to my Dad. Did you?" Nathan wondered.  
"No, I didn't. But I know that my Dad knew that I loved him, just like your Dad knew that you loved him. Your Dad would do anything to be here to watch you grow up."  
Nathan nodded. "Harm, I promise that I'll be good when you're away."  
"I know you will," Harm said and gave Nathan a hug.

Five days later  
Mac didn't know who was more excited when the front door opened, herself or the kids. They all left what they were doing and walked over to the hallway.  
"Daddy!" Claire ran over and hugged Harm's leg.  
"Hey there Princess," Harm bent down and picked up Claire. "Did you guys miss me?"  
"Very much," Mac said as she walked over to greet him with a kiss.  
"I missed you guys too," Harm said with a smile. "Grandma Trish and Grandpa Frank says hi. And your Aunt Molly sent her famous cookies and she promised to come see you guys soon."  
"Did she?" Nathan's face cracked into a smile as Harm handed him the box of cookies.  
"How was Jenn?" Mattie walked over and hugged Harm.  
"She's doing fine, but I have a surprise. Petty Officer first class Jennifer Coates will be working for me from the beginning of next week."  
"Are you kidding?" Mattie more or less yelled. "I have to call her."  
"And I talked Bud into taking the position I offered him when I first got this command, he has had a change of heart and will be starting a week from now."  
"That's great!" Mac hugged Harm close. "I have to call Harriet."  
Harm laughed. "Bud says hi by the way."  
They all walked into the living room where Nathan opened the box. He held it out. "Mom, Dad, do you want cookies?"  
Harm and Mac tried not to look too surprised when they nodded. "Sure, that would be great," Harm reached for a cookie. "These are great, buddy."

Later that night  
Harm and Mac's bedroom

Harm was already in bed when Mac walked out of the bathroom. She smiled as she took off her robe and got into bed with him. Harm put his hands on her belly straight away.  
"He little guy," Harm pulled Mac's tank top aside. "I missed our little talks."  
Mac rolled her eyes in amusement. "Should I find a book and leave the two of you alone?"  
Harm laughed softly and turned to look at her. "I missed you too." He was just about to move up her body when he felt a kick from the baby. "I've missed that feeling."  
Mac smiled as she put her hand on his happy face. "I've missed you."  
Harm moved up her body and kissed her deeply. "You have no idea," he said as he cupped her face and pulled her in for another kiss."  
Later Mac was wrapped in Harm's arms. "So Nathan started calling us Mom and Dad while I was away, huh?"  
"He asked me if it was okay while I was helping him with his homework last night. I think we've made some progress," Mac looked lovingly at her husband.  
"It's crazy to think that in less than a year I've gotten married, have three kids and another on the way," Harm laughed softly. "Who would have thought?"  
Mac turned on her side and studied him. "Are you happy?"  
Harm leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "More than I ever thought was possible."  
Mac's eyes sparkled. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Harm said and kissed her again.

Washington D.C 2014  
They had finished looking through the album and Harm reached for a new one. He opened it and the first picture was of a newborn baby Matthew in his mother's arms minutes after he was born.  
"God, I can't believe how little he was," Mac said.  
"I will never forget that day," Harm turned the page and found one of him with Matthew.  
"Aw, you were so good with him," Mac remembered. "Still are."  
"When he was born I think I forgot to breathe for a moment. The feeling of seeing your son being born, holding him for the first time, nothing can top that," Harm said as he looked into Mac's eyes. "Finally, we went halves on a baby."  
"Finally," Mac agreed.

London, June 2006  
Harm and Mac's house  
Mac walked down from the top floor and retrieved her purse. She was two days past her due date and feeling annoyed that nothing had happened yet. The kids were at school and kinder garden, and Harm was at work, so she had decided to spend the day outside in the nice spring weather ignoring her back pains. Just as she was about to open the door the phone rang in the living room. She hesitated for a moment, thinking about ignoring the phone, but decided to answer it.  
"Rabb residence."  
"Mac, still no baby?"  
Mac let out a sigh. "No, nothing yet."  
"Are you sure you're fine on your own today? Any more back pains?" Harm wondered.  
"Plenty, but I feel fine, Harm. We have our check up tomorrow morning if nothing happens today, so try not to…." Mac felt something hot run down her legs.  
"Mac?"  
"Harm, don't freak out, but I think my water just broke."  
"I'm walking out the door right now. Should I call an ambulance?" Harm wondered.  
"Don't be silly, this will take…" the first contraction hit her.  
"Mac are you okay?" ¨  
"Yeah, just a contraction. I'll just clean up and I'll be ready to go to the hospital when you get home, okay?"  
"I'm already outside the building. See you soon. I love you."  
"I love you too," Mac said and hung up. She headed upstairs and just as she stepped into their bedroom, another contraction hit her. "Hell, that hurt," she said loudly as she steadied herself on the doorframe. "The contractions aren't supposed to be that close so soon," she mumbled, as she started undressing.  
After cleaning up, and finding some new clothes she was starting to worry that the birth could be a quick one. The contractions were coming close and she could feel a pressure, almost as if she needed to have a bowl movement.  
She called the hospital and she was told to lay down and call an ambulance. Mac did as she was told, but now she was really feeling pressure and the need to push. Where was her husband?  
"Mac?"  
"Upstairs," Mac yelled just as another big contraction hit.  
"Are you okay?" Harm looked flushed and he was breathing hard.  
"No, I think the baby is coming," Mac managed to get out. "Take off my panties."  
Harm hesitated for a second, before he did as he was told. "Mac I can see the baby's head." Harm jumped to his feet and hurried to find some clean sheets. "This baby is in a hurry," he said as he hurried back to his wife.  
When the next contraction hit Harm supported the head and soon he had his son in his arms. "Oh my God, Mac. He's perfect."  
Tears were streaming down Mac's face as Harm handed her the baby. "He's so beautiful. We have a baby."  
Harm hurried to cover both mother and child in as many sheets and blankets he could find, before he sat down beside them. "He's amazing."  
"Yeah," Mac agreed. "I can't believe how fast this happened, I was sure we'd be at the hospital for hours before he would be ready to come out."  
"I can't believe I just delivered my own son," Harm said with a proud smile. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Mac said and kissed him sweetly.  
Just then, the doorbell rang and Harm excused himself to let in the paramedics. "They are upstairs," he said and showed the way to their bedroom.  
"Looks like we're a bit late," one of the paramedics said. "Let me have a look at the baby, then we'll make sure you're not bleeding too much, ma'am. Have you delivered the placenta yet?"  
Mac answered questions, the paramedic made sure that everything was fine with her and the baby and then they all went to the hospital.

Two hours later Harm found the time to call his mother, then he talked to Harriet about picking up Claire from kindergarten, and to stay with her and Nathan until Harm could make it home.  
After finishing with the phone calls, Harm walked back to Mac's room where she was busy feeding the baby. "Harriet will take care of everything until I get home. My Mom and Frank sends their love and Mom is booking a flight as we speak."  
Mac smiled. "I take it she was exited?"  
Harm nodded. "Very," he walked over to the bed and kissed Mac sweetly. "How's he doing?"  
"He's perfect," Mac smiled.  
"How are you feeling?" Harm asked as he sat down in the chair by the bed.  
"I'm tired, but happy." Mac handed the baby over to her husband. "You can burp him."  
Harm smiled as he carefully put the baby on his shoulder. "He's so tiny, I'm afraid I'll break him."  
Mac chuckled. "Don't worry, he won't break that easily." She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.  
Harm smiled as he enjoyed the feeling of holding his son. Ten perfect toes, ten perfect fingers, and the cutest face he had ever seen.  
"You're just perfect, little man," Harm moved over to the more comfortable chair by the window and leaned back as his newborn closed his eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

Washington D.C 2014  
Harm and Mac shared a loving look. Harm pulled his wife in for a sweet kiss, letting it linger for a moment. "He was really a good baby."  
"I couldn't believe how much he slept, and he just woke up to eat then he was asleep again. He was such an easy baby. Until he learned to walk and then he was impossible," Mac said with laughter.  
Harm laughed as well, remembering all the stressful moments with an energetic boy. "I can't remember ever being sleep deprived, maybe a few times when he was teething."  
"But it was hectic, with three kids and trying to take part in Mattie's last High School year. There wasn't much time for us," Mac smiled.

London, August 2006  
The park was quiet as Harm and Mac enjoyed a nice walk in the beautiful august weather. It was lunchtime and Harm had decided to call Mac to see if she wanted to meet him for lunch, and they had agreed to eat outside since the weather was so great. Mac had Matthew in the baby wrapper, leaving her hand free to hold Harm's hand as they walked.  
"This is a nice place," Harm pointed to the bench close to the river.  
"It's perfect," Mac agreed as she sat down. "It must be quiet at the office since you have the time for this."  
Harm joined her on the bench and started unwrapping the basket he'd been carrying. "Nah, it's pretty busy, but I've been working long hours for weeks now and I need some time with my family. Besides, I don't want my wife to forget that I exist."  
Mac laughed softly. "Like it's possible to forget you, Harmon Rabb."  
Harm smiled as he handed her the chicken sandwich. "This looks good. Has Matthew been behaving since you had the time to fix us lunch?"  
"He's been amazing as always. It's a little weird that he's so easy going, right? I remember Harriet talking about nights of screaming babies and the lack of sleep. But I haven't noticed any of that. But your Mom said that you were an angel too when you were a baby. He must be taking after you."  
"Haven't I always been an angel?" Harm asked teasingly.  
Mac shook her head in amusement. "Always."  
"Isn't it nice having a calm baby? You feel rested and energetic, you look amazing…" Harm leaned in and kissed her.  
"It's very nice," Mac confirmed. "And thank you."  
"It's the truth. I'm sorry about all the late nights, Mac. Maybe one of these days we'll get to have some alone time," Harm took her hand.  
"Yeah, that would be nice," she agreed. "But I know the kids miss spending time with you too, and they take precedence."  
"At least I'll make it home for dinner tonight and this weekend I thought we could do something as a family," Harm said.  
"That sounds great." Mac leaned back on the bench and relaxed. "Do you have to rush back to work or can we walk around for a while?"  
"I have to get back, but why don't you two follow me? I know Coates would love it if you stopped by so that she can smell Matthew," Harm said with a chuckle.  
"We can do that," Mac agreed.

Later that night Mac put the baby down after finishing feeding him. She gave him one last kiss and walked the rounds to check on Nathan and Claire. They were both sleeping soundly in their bunk bed; Mac turned off the light and walked to her and Harm's room.  
Harm was already under the cover, looking through a file. He looked up when she walked in. "Is everything quiet?"  
"Yes," Mac said with a sexy smile as she walked over to the bed. "I was thinking that…" she climbed on top of him. "...you…" she kissed him. "…should…" she kissed him again and smiled when his hands landed on her behind. "…make love to me." She deepened the kiss, and ran her hands down his sides to his waistline, tugging on his boxers.  
He flipped her over and started some exploration of his own. "God, I've missed this."  
"Me too," Mac said and lost herself in his touch.

Washington D.C 2014  
Harm closed the last of the albums and leaned back on the couch. It was unusually quiet in the house he noticed. He put his arms around his wife and hugged her close.  
"Do you think we were crazy to take on as much as we did?" he wondered.  
Mac looked thoughtful. "I was ready for the whole package. Sure, it would have been nice to be just the two of us in the start, but I've been happy with our life, Harm."  
"Me too," he agreed. "Although, we never could engage in exploratory sex all around the house," he teased.  
"I think we've managed to uphold a great sexlife," Mac said and ran a finger down his chest. "I have very few complaints."  
"Should I be worried that you have some?" Harm wondered as he dragged her on top of him.  
Mac laughed softly. "You know, after almost ten years of marriage I still can't get enough of you. That should give you an answer to your question."  
Harm smiled and kissed her deeply. He pulled her into his lap and put his hands under her shirt, pushing it up. Mac took the hint and removed it completely. "God, I love you," she said between kisses.  
"I love you too," he said breathlessly. Mac was right, after nine and a half years of marriage; they were still crazy about each other.


	16. Looking into the past

Walls High School, November 5  
Claire Anne Rabb found her Math books from the locker and smiled when she found a note that someone had slipped inside it. It was from her friend Jackson, asking her to meet him for lunch. They had been dating for a few weeks, and Claire was still surprised that someone as popular as Jackson would even consider her as a girlfriend. He was a year older, one of the stars of the basketball team, and he could have anyone he wanted. Sometimes Claire wished that she could be more like her brother, good looking, confident and popular. Instead, she was smart, shy and not allowed to run with the cool girls at school. She reached for her phone and checked her messages. She had gotten one from her Mom, letting her know that she wouldn't be late for career day. Claire sent a smile in return.  
"Hi, Claire."  
Claire turned and saw her friend Kim approaching. "Hi, Kim. Who did you invite for career day?"  
"My big sister," Kim said as she too found her Math books. "She's on leave, so I thought she could tell us about life onboard a war ship."  
"I was expecting you to bring your Dad or your brother," Claire said. Kim's Dad was an Admiral and her brother a Lieutenant in the Navy. That's why Claire and Kim had found each other, because they both knew the term, duty first, so well.  
"No, I want to show that girls can be soldiers too," Kim said.  
"Not this girl," Claire said and shook her head.  
"And that's okay with your folks?" Kim didn't look convinced. Her Dad expected all of his children to attain the Naval Academy.  
"Sure, they just want me to be happy," Claire, said as they walked to class.  
"Lucky you. Who did you invite?" Kim asked.  
"My Mom," Claire said proudly. It was no secret that Claire loved her mother. That she was proud to have a smart, independent woman to look up to.  
"Great, I can't wait to hear more about JAG," Kim said.

Mac was a little late, and the first person had already started talking when she snuck into the room and offered her daughter an apologetic look. She quietly found a seat and sat down to wait for her turn. She had been happy when Claire had asked her to talk to her class. Claire had never been interested in the military, and made it clear that it wasn't an option for her to serve. Neither Mac nor her husband minded, as long as their kids followed their dreams and were happy, they were happy.  
Mac felt bad for some of the speakers, who looked nervous and uncomfortable with the task. The students asked plenty of questions, some of them rude so the teacher had to interfere. Mac was reminded how cruel teenagers could be.  
Mac told the class about what she did, how she had managed to work her way up from boot camp and to where she was today, and then the questions came.  
"Have you ever killed anyone?" One of the tough guys in Claire's class asked.  
"Yes," Mac answered honestly and could see the surprise in her daughter's face. They had never really talked about her past and some of the darker sides of it.  
"Really? How many?" The same boy was eager now.  
"I'm sure the Colonel don't want to talk about this," the teacher said.  
"It's okay, ma'am," Mac reassured. "I've had to take life in the line of duty, and in self-defense. Most of it I can't talk about, since it's still classified. Whenever I'm sent to a problem area, where we've been an occupying force, it has been to investigate and decide if charges should be brought. In Afghanistan and Iraq for example, I wore full armor just like any other soldier. Once my partner and I drove through an area where we took fire, we returned fire, but I have no way of knowing if one or more of the bullets hit anyone. As soldiers, we accept that we've taken a life, but it's never a good feeling, and it never should be."  
"Can you tell any exciting stories about being in a war zone?" Kim, Claire's friend wondered.  
Mac hesitated. "My partner and I had to abandon our vehicle in a minefield after I drove the Humvee straight through it. The wheels were shredded and my partner thrown into the middle of the minefield. Of course, he had to step on a mine, and we used the amobox to slow down the explosion while he could jump to safety. We had to camp under the stars that night, and had just found a suiting spot." Mac couldn't help herself, she smiled by the memory. "Then the sky exploded nearby and we had to run to avoid the bombs. It turned out that a school building nearby was used by the Taliban, and targeted by our own, and we just happened to be close by. We had been reported missing of course, and ran into a convoy the next day and was brought back to camp."  
"Did your partner ever forgive you for running the Humvee off the road?" A blond girl, that Mac didn't remember the name of, asked.  
Mac laughed softly. "Well, he did ask me to marry him three years later so I think we're good. But he still gives me a hard time about my driving."  
"Isn't that fraternization?" The tough guy asked.  
"We were just friends and partners up until the day they sent him to London and me to San Diego. I gave up my command, followed him to London where we adopted three perfect children and had one perfect baby," Mac said with a loving smile.  
"You gave up your career to have a family? Could you have been a General now?" Another boy asked.  
"Probably, but rank was never important to me. I built a great career; I worked really hard and let JAG come before anything else. There was just one thing missing in my life, and that was a family, so I chose that. My husband teases me, because when we were partners I used to say that all I wanted in life was a great career, a good man and comfortable shoes, lots and lots of them. And I have everything now. I'm really lucky."  
"How will you characterize the war on terror? Did we succeed?" A girl asked.  
"No, we didn't. It's still going on, and will for a long time. What we see now, with ISIS, is perhaps even worse than when we fought Al Qaida and Taliban. I won't get into a political discussion, because my time is up soon, but I can tell you guys about what I've seen when I've been to the Middle East." Mac hesitated, unsure how to describe what was the reality for the people she had met in Afghanistan and Iraq in a realistic way. "There are families. Fathers who want to protect what they love, but who's so poor they have to marry off their daughters because they can't afford to feed them. Mothers who are afraid that their daughters will be kidnapped or married off and become prisoners in their own homes. Children who see cruelty every day, maybe even their parent's being killed." One of the girl's wiped her eyes. "The girls won't get an education; they will be married off, or worse taken by ISIS and kept as slaves. The boys, if they're lucky, will go to school, but most of them will be taken and trained as soldiers. They are your age, or younger too. Most of the people are peaceful Muslims, wanting to live their lives without war and evil. But unfortunately, evil men has decided to use their religion to justify murder and torture. That's their everyday life."  
Mac could see shocked faces looking at her. "The best thing you guys can do is to get a good education and figure out how to resolve it. Figure out how the Middle East can be rebuilt, how they can live in democracy and how to avoid war. My time is up, but if anyone wants to know more or have a tour around JAG, just ask Claire for my phone number and we'll talk."  
The teacher thanked everyone, and there was a round of applause. Claire hurried up to her mother and hugged her. "You are amazing, Mom."  
Mac didn't know what to say. "Thanks for inviting me."

That night when Mac came home she found her family in the kitchen. They didn't notice her presence, so she overheard Harm talking about their time in Afghanistan looking for Captain Jack Ramsey, sleeping in a minefield and riding horses.  
"Dad, Mom is very smart and strong isn't she?" Claire said.  
"Yes, she's the smartest and strongest person I know," Harm said.  
"My classmates were really impressed. And I found out some things I didn't know too," Claire said.  
"Dad, do you think Mom regret giving up her career to follow you to London?" Nathan asked.  
"No," Harm said without hesitation.  
"Do you regret giving up the Navy?"  
"No. I love the Navy, but I have no regrets about retiring."  
"Hey," Mac said as she stepped into the kitchen.  
"There you are, I was beginning to worry," Harm stood and gathered her in his arms. "Hi."  
Mac smiled and hugged him back. "Something smells great."  
"My famous meatloaf," Harm said and kissed her.  
"As long as it's not meatless," Mac said as she released her husband and walked over to greet her kids.  
"Mom, did you really sleep in the middle of a minefield?" Mathew wanted to know.  
Mac smiled. "Yes, we did. But our guide knew where it was safe to walk."  
"But that time when you drove the Humvee into that minefield, Dad could have lost his leg like Uncle Bud did, if the mine had been pressure detonated, right?" Nathan asked.  
Mac nodded. "Yes. It was a risk to walk back to the Humvee, but your Dad was adventurous back then."  
Harm chuckled. "More like stupid, right?"  
"Your words, not mine," Mac said and reached for his hand.  
"How could you work together for nine years without getting together? Did you just suddenly fall in love the day you were reassigned?" Claire wondered.  
"We worked together, and there's regulations. We went back and forth, but never seemed to be on the same page," Mac explained and looked lovingly at her husband.  
"We were both busy building careers, we were best friends and afraid to mess that up. I guess that eventually the fear of being so far apart pushed us into making a decision. And I think we were both ready to settle down," Harm explained.  
"More than ready," Mac agreed.

Later that night  
Claire stood by the open door of her parent's home office; she saw her Mom by the compute and knocked.  
"Hi, are you busy?"  
Her mother looked up and smiled. "Nope, just paying some bills."  
Claire stepped into the office. "Thanks for today. It was cool listening to you."  
"I was happy to do it. I'm glad you asked me," Mac leaned back in her chair and studied her daughter. "What's on your mind, honey?"  
"Boys," Claire admitted as she slumped down in her father's office chair. "Mom, can I have Jackson over after school tomorrow?"  
Mac smiled. "Who is this guy?"  
"He's a year older than me. He's a nice guy," Claire hesitated. "Actually he's one of the popular guys. I'm surprised he even likes me."  
"Why wouldn't he? You're beautiful and smart, and funny."  
"Smart anyway," Claire said with a shrug.  
"Honey, I know there's a lot of pressure in High School, but don't let anyone tell you that you're not good enough. And I think Jackson might see something in you that you don't see yourself, so don't worry about being anyone else than the great girl you already are," Mac reached out her hand and touched her daughters cheek in a sweet gesture. "How serious are you and Jackson?"  
"I don't know, but I really like him," Claire said.  
Mac nodded. "There's nothing wrong with having a boyfriend, but I think you're too young to have sex."  
"Mom, I'm not ready for that," Claire reassured.  
"Good, because there's so much responsibility with sex. Pregnancy and diseases, then there is self-esteem. But know that you can ask me about anything, okay?"  
Claire nodded. "I know. Thanks Mom," she said and stood. "I'll head to bed now. Good night," Claire hugged her Mom.  
"Good night," Mac said and watched her daughter leave the room. She turned the computer off and walked across the hall to the master bedroom. Harm was on the bed with a book, and she crawled into bed and lay down beside him, wrapping her arms around him.  
Harm put the book down and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, baby."  
"Hey," Mac whispered and lifted her head to look at him. "Our daughter is growing up. She has a boyfriend."  
"We knew it was bound to happen sooner or later," Harm said with badly hidden worry.  
Mac looked thoughtful. "You know, I was her age when I had sex the first time."  
Harm raised his eyebrows. "You don't think she's…"  
"No!" Mac hurried to reassure her husband.  
"Good," he said in relief. "You were fifteen, huh? I was seventeen."  
"Yeah, John Carter the schools quarterback. He dumped me after two weeks, of course," Mac remembered.  
"He dumped you, what was he stupid?" Harm flirted.  
Mac laughed softly. "He's fat now. I found him on Facebook." Mac reached for her phone.  
Harm laughed. "I bet he's kicking himself now for dumping you."  
Mac showed Harm the picture. "He could use a shave too." She noticed that she'd been tagged and found that Harm had changed his profile picture to one of them together. "Aww, that's a nice picture."  
"I figured I was done bragging about my car and instead show off my hot wife," Harm teased.  
Mac smiled. "It's what social media is all about, bragging about the perfect life." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's actually a nice memory too."  
"What is?"  
"When John broke up with me I was heartbroken and my Dad actually comforted me. He had one of his dry periods then, trying to stay sober to take care of me. Anyway, he hugged me and bought my favorite ice cream. I was worried that I was pregnant, so he took me to the Doctor and made sure I knew how to protect myself. It's a nice memory of him. Of course, he fell off the wagon, and then I was his slutty daughter, but for a while he was really trying."  
Harm had one of his speechless moments, as he often had when Mac spoke about her childhood. He was trying to understand the problems that her parents must have had, but he just couldn't find any reason to treat a child so badly. "I don't know what to say."  
"Then don't say anything. It was just a memory," Mac leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "So, you were seventeen huh?"  
"Yeah, Lisa Benson. She moved away and broke my heart," Harm remembered.  
"Want to see if she's fat?" Mac suggested teasingly.  
"Nah, I'll just remember her the way she was," he flipped Mac over. "I don't care; I have the perfect girl right here."  
"Yeah?" Mac let her lips find his.  
Harm ended the kiss and rubbed his nose to hers. "I think our kids will be fine."  
"Me too," Mac agreed. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"  
"You could show me," Harm suggested as he slipped a hand under her shirt.  
"Oh, I will show you alright," Mac said and fused her mouth to his.


	17. Hit on

Harm and Mac' house, November 28, 2014

Mac slowly moved down the stairs pleased that her knee didn't feel that bad. She had hurt her knee while kick boxing two weeks ago and tore the anterior cruciate ligament in her left knee. It was just another reminder that she wasn't getting any younger. As she walked into the kitchen, her husband hurried to stand to hold out a chair for her.  
"Harm, I can get my own coffee," Mac said as she walked over to get a mug.  
"Mattie, back me up here," Harm pleaded as he moved his wife over to the chair after giving her a sweet kiss.  
"Actually, if there's no pain and she doesn't overdo it there's no reason not to walk a little. Plenty of people function well with this type of injury," Mattie said and got a sweet smile in return from her Mom.  
Harm put coffee in front of his wife and pointed a finger at his daughter. "Traitor."  
"I'm feeling fine, Harm. If my checkup goes well today my Doctor will schedule the surgery for Monday morning," Mac said and sipped her coffee.  
"I'm just saying that even you can slow down a little when you have reason to," Harm reasoned.  
"I do have to agree with Dad on that one," Mattie said and stood. "I better get going. Thanks for breakfast again." Mattie hugged both her parent's and her little brother, before leaving.  
"Chris Anderson's Dad had surgery to his hand, and the surgeon made a mistake and removed the whole hand," Matthew said.  
Harm and Mac shared an amused look. "Mr. Anderson has both his hands. I play basket with him every Tuesday night," Harm said.  
"Then Chris was lying," Matthew, said with a shrug.  
"My knee will be fine," Mac reassured just as Nathan and Claire joined them.  
"We're leaving now," Nathan said.  
Mac stood. "Have a nice day, and give Grams our love. Drive carefully." Nathan and Claire would leave for Belleville when they finished school in the afternoon and spend the weekend with Grams.  
"We will," Nathan promised and hugged his Mom.  
"Take it easy with the knee, Mom," Claire said and hugged her Mom too.  
"I promise," Mac said as she watched her husband hand their son the key to the SUV.  
"The roads might be icy and I'd feel better if you take the four wheel drive," Harm said.  
Nathan nodded and took the key, handing his Dad the key to his own car. "I figured you'd say that."  
"Call when you're there," Harm said as he hugged their daughter. "I love you guys."  
"Love you too, Dad," Nathan said.  
"What about me? Don't I get a hug?" Matthew said from his place by the table.  
Both Claire and Nathan walked over and hugged him. "Don't mess around in the attic, I just organized and cleaned," Nathan warned.  
"I will do my best," Matthew said with a teasing gleam in his eyes. "Tell Grams that I'll come see her soon, and if she wants to she can send with you some of her cookies on Sunday."  
Mac shook her head in amusement by her youngest son. "Come on Matthew, we don't want you to be late for school."  
"Don't we?" Matthew joked as he stood.  
Harm chuckled as his son ran out of the kitchen to get his things. "Let's get going."

Later that night Mac was relaxing on the couch with a book after a disappointing day. The Doctor hadn't been willing to schedule her surgery the following week because she still had some swelling in the knee. Mac had hoped that she would get it over with, but instead she'd have to wait one more week.  
Harm joined her in the living room and put popcorn in front of her. He smiled as he handed her her favorite chocolate bar.  
"Are you trying to get me fat?" Mac mumbled.  
Harm chuckled. "You could use some meat on those bones," he teased, but sobered up when he noticed that she didn't think he was funny. "You look perfect."  
"I'm bored," Mac mumbled as she reached for the chocolate bar.  
Harm sat down behind her. "I can show you a good time," he said and started kissing her neck.  
Mac rolled her eyes. "Typical men, thinking that sex can solve everything."  
Harm smiled and ended his assault on her neck. "Hey, why so grumpy baby? Does the knee hurt?"  
Mac shook her head. "No, I'm just disappointed. I'm getting old."  
"Come on, that's not true. Young people just as often get this type of injury doing sports, you know that," Harm put his arms around her. "We still have many good years left."  
Mac shrugged. "I guess. I was just really excited about the Potter Court Martial. Now it'll be at least four weeks until I'm back on full duty."  
Harm nodded. "Yes, but look on the bright side, you'll get to spend a lot of time with your wonderful husband who has taken the next three weeks off just to be with you."  
"You did that?" She turned to look at him.  
"Of course I did. We can read books and catch up on those movies we've wanted to, but been too busy to watch. It'll be like three weeks of dating," he said.  
Mac smiled. "I appreciate it, but do you really have time for that?"  
"Hey, I'm retired so I can do whatever I want to. My civilian career is more like a hobby," Harm said with a cute smile.  
Mac was about to reply when Matthew came running downstairs. "Can I have popcorn?"  
"Come here," Mac opened her arms to her son. "Come give your old Mom a hug."  
Matthew walked over and hugged his Mom. "Can I have chocolate too?"  
"We can share it," Mac said and reached for the chocolate. "What movie do you want to watch?"  
They decided on a movie, and halfway through it Matthew was in deep sleep. Mac noticed that also her husband had dosed off, so she stood and cleaned up before she woke up her son and told him to brush his teeth and go to bed.  
She shook Harm's shoulder softly. "Wake up, sleepy."  
Harm opened his eyes slowly. "Is the movie over?"  
Mac laughed softly. "Come on, time for bed."  
Harm stood and followed her upstairs. While they were getting ready for bed, he remembered that there was something he needed to talk to her about.  
"Hey, honey," he sat down on the bed and watched as she stepped out of the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth, looking questioningly at him. "There's something I need to talk to you about."  
She disappeared inside the bathroom again, and appeared without the toothbrush. "What's up?"  
"It's no big deal, but I feel you should know anyway. I was going to tell you when I got back from the seminar, but you had hurt your knee and I forgot… Anyway, and don't freak out, but I was hit on."  
Mac shrugged. "So?"  
"Well, it was weird, because I was having a conversation, about the law, with this woman who's a lawyer for a firm in Ohio. It was professional, and at the end of the night she came on to me, like I had sent out some signal or something." Harm stood. "I'm not sending out the wrong signals, am I?"  
"Well, you're not that ugly to look at," Mac said with a small laughter. "Come on, this happens to you all the time."  
"That's different; it's more innocent when a woman at McMurphy's ask me to buy her a drink while I'm out with the guys. However, this woman I actually had a long professional conversation with, I even talked about my wife the judge," Harm said as he removed his t-shirt.  
"Some people just doesn't have scruples, you know that," Mac reassured him.  
"I guess. I just don't want to come off as a guy who would betray my wife like that," Harm said as he removed his pants and socks and threw them in the hamper. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know."  
"You know I don't tell you every time someone come on to me, right?" Mac asked.  
"I usually don't do either, mostly because I don't think about it afterwards, but this was different," Harm smiled as he stepped closer to her. "So, you don't think I'm ugly to look at, huh?"  
Mac laughed. "No way, you're handsome and sweet, and you have all these great superpowers. It's no wonder women are falling wherever you go."  
"Now you're just teasing, baby," Harm accused.  
Mac moved into his embrace, put her face close to his and whispered; "Why don't you show me a good time, sailor."  
Harm hesitated. "Sarah, you're hurt. We probably should wait to engage in any physical activity."  
Mac offered a cute pout. "Please, I'm really feeling a lot better. The knee barely hurts anymore. I really want you to make love to me."  
Harm smiled. "How can I resist. I'll be gentle."  
Mac kissed him deeply. "Don't be gentle, be good."  
They shared another mind-blowing kiss, which led to more kisses.


	18. Reaffirming love

June 2015  
Pearl Harbor, Wednesday morning  
Mac heard the phone as she turned off the water. She hurried to grab a towel and hurried out of the small bathroom. She grabbed the phone off the bed.  
"Colonel Rabb," she said.  
"Hey, did I wake you?" Harm asked.  
Mac smiled. "No, you caught me in the shower."  
Harm let out a sigh. "Can we skype instead?"  
Mac laughed softly. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm in the office. I suddenly got a round of Mac withdrawals," Harm whined. "So when are you coming home."  
"If everything goes as planned I'll be on a plane tonight," she promised.  
"You better. If you don't come home it'll look silly when I renew my vows on Saturday," he said teasingly.  
Mac laughed softly. "We could do it on skype."  
"Let's not," he said in a more serious tone. "Seriously, I miss you. We barely landed after that trip to Sedona before you left, and two weeks later you're still gone. Can I say that I hate the Navy?"  
"You got it bad, huh? I miss you too, you know. And my babies," Mac said as she felt her hair dripping down her hand and phone. "Harm, let me dry off. I'm dripping all over. Hang on." She hurried to gather her hair in a towel and dried off her body before she reached for the phone again. "That's better. Is Nathan still going to make it on Saturday?"  
"Yes. I talked to his supervisor and he has to be back on Sunday before noon. Grams is already here, my aunt and her family will be here Friday night, Mom and Frank arrived yesterday, Matt will be here tonight, as will Chloe and her family," Harm said.  
"Good. I can't believe you planned this all by yourself," Mac couldn't help feeling a little emotional.  
"I just wanted our ten-year anniversary to be memorable," he said and wished that he could hold her in his arms. "Even though it's a few weeks later than our original date."  
"Ah yes, but so great that people have the time to celebrate with us, even though it was on short notice," Mac said  
"Well, June fourth was a bad date for us, but the most important thing is that we celebrate with our friends and family," Harm pointed out.  
"At least we got to celebrate together before I had to leave," Mac said longingly.  
"It felt a little rushed. First we got back from Sedona, then you got your orders to leave for Pearl. But we'll have our memorable celebration, and that's the most important thing," he said.  
"Ten years," she said with a sigh. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow morning."  
"Me either. I love you."  
"I love you too.

The next morning, Mac and Harm's house  
There was a lot of noise around the breakfast table that morning. The house was filled with people, Chloe and her husband Charlie and their two children, Uncle Matt and Grandma Sarah stayed with them. Trish and Frank had a hotel room, but came over for breakfast. Mattie and her boyfriend Brian, who they hadn't even met before, had also decided to join them. Brian, it turned out, was a Doctor at Bethesda, a Lieutenant in the Navy. Harm hadn't had time to talk that much with him, but he seemed like a nice guy.  
"Any more pancakes Dad?" Matthew asked.  
"Plenty," Harm said and put another plate on the table.  
"I'm full," Grams said and stood. "I'll help you clean up."  
"Grams, you're a guest. Sit down and relax," Harm said with a smile.  
"I might be old, Harmon, but I can still load a dishwasher," Grams said stubbornly and proceeded to do what she had planned.  
"Yes, ma'am," Harm said.  
"When's Mom coming?" Claire asked.  
"She had to report to JAG first, but she'll be here soon. I hope," Harm added the last part with a little worry.  
"They can't make her work, can they? She's supposed to be on leave, right?" Claire asked.  
"They can, but they won't."  
Everyone turned to the doorway where Mac stood smiling. Matthew was the first one to get up and hug her. "You're home!" he yelled as he ran into her waiting arms.  
"Finally. The plain was delayed, and the morning staff meeting took forever, but now I'm officially on leave," Mac said just as Claire came to hug her.  
"Finally," Chloe hurried over to hug her.  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here when you guys arrived. "Where's the baby?"  
"Asleep," Chloe said just as her three-year-old daughter, Sarah, shyly walked over to them.  
Mac crouched down. "Hey Sweet pea, you've grown so big."  
"I'm three," Sarah said and held out three fingers.  
"Yes that's right, and you're a big sister now," Mac said with a sweet smile as Sarah walked closer, put her arms around her and hugged her. Mac stood and brought Sarah with her. "I've missed you guys so much."  
"What about me?" Harm asked as he walked over.  
"You too," Mac said and kissed him.  
"Mom, this is Brian," Mattie said.  
Brian stood. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."  
"Nice to meet you too," Mac shook his hand. "And please call me Mac, or Sarah."  
"Mac it is then. It's a lot of Sarah's to keep track of in this family," Brian said.  
"It can get a little confusing," Harm agreed.  
Mac said hello to the other's and had some breakfast. It was nice to have everyone there, but since it seemed like everyone had plans and that she was tired after her nightly flight, she excused herself to unpack, and to take a nap. She never slept much on plains, and that night had been no exception.  
"Tired?" Harm asked as he took her hand and followed her out of the kitchen.  
"Very," Mac said tiredly. "It's nice having everyone here though."  
Harm smiled. "It is. You go relax, I'll clean the kitchen."  
Mac refused to let go of his hand. "There's enough people to clean that kitchen. I'll sleep so much better if you join me."  
"I guess I could be persuaded," he said teasingly. "Let me make one phone call to the caterer, just to double check everything for Saturday. I just want to make sure they remember to have something without gluten for Grams and Charlie."  
"You really do have it all under control, don't you?" Mac let go of his hand. "Don't be too long."  
"I'm right behind you," he promised.  
Harm hurried to make the call, then he went by the kitchen where his mother had everything under control.  
"Where did everyone go?" he asked.  
"Chloe is taking a nap, Charlie took Sarah, Matthew, Claire and Grams with him to the park, Mattie and Brian left to do errands. Frank and I have the kitchen under control. Go be with your wife," Trish said.  
"Yes, ma'am," Harm said and hurried upstairs.  
He found his wife busy taking off her uniform. "I can help you with that," he said.  
She turned to him with a smile. "That's the best offer I've gotten all day." She moved into his waiting arms. It was time to reconnect on a more physical level.  
"I really missed you," Mac said as she was snuggled in his arms after their lovemaking. "I hate to hide away after being away for two weeks, but I just really needed you right now."  
"We'll spend time with everyone later," Harm said as he closed his eyes and yawned. "This is nice."  
"It is," Mac agreed.  
They fell asleep, and was woken up by a knock on the door a few hours later. Harm reluctantly let Mac go. "Coming," he said as he dressed. Mac reached for one of Harm's t-shirts that lay on the bed and slipped it on.  
"Grandma wants to know if she should prepare lunch?" Claire wanted to know when her father opened the door.  
"I'll go help her," Harm said as he walked past his daughter.  
"Is everyone back?" Mac asked her daughter.  
"Yes," Claire walked into the room. "Are you tired after you travel?"  
Mac sat up. "I needed a few hours of sleep," she admitted. "How are you doing?"  
Claire sat down on the bed. "I'm good. I like working at Dad's office. I didn't know that law could be that exciting."  
Mac smiled. "Do we have a lawyer brewing?"  
"Maybe," Claire said cleverly. "Someone has to take over the family business, right? So, are you ready for Saturday?"  
"I really am," Mac said with a sweet smile. "Our wedding was very small, and rushed. We both just wanted to be officially married as soon as possible. I know our friends were pretty disappointed back then, so we figured that renewing our vows and holding a party with all our family and friends would be nice for our ten-year anniversary." Mac took Claire's hand. "We have been blessed with so much, first Mattie's recovery, then we found out that we were expecting a baby, then you and Nathan came into our lives and we had Matthew. It was a pretty crazy first year."  
Claire smiled. "Most of my friends have parents who are divorced, so I think it's really awesome what you and Dad are doing."  
"It'll be a special day. Something to remember, and to remind us how lucky we are." Mac said as she pulled Claire in for a hug. "It's so good to be home."  
"It's good having you home," Claire said as the hug ended.  
"Knock, knock," Chloe stood outside the door with the baby in her arms.  
"Hi, Chloe. Oh. Look at him," Mac said as Chloe walked over to the bed.  
Chloe handed the baby over. "He wants to say hi to his aunt."  
"Hi there," Mac said as she took the baby into her arms. "He's so sweet, Chloe."  
"He is," Chloe agreed as she sat down on the bed. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Very. It's so good to be home again," Mac said as the baby started fussing.  
"He's probably hungry," Chloe said as she reached for him. Her cellphone rang as she stood. "Oh, probably my neighbor again. Her mare had a foal and she's a little hysterical. It doesn't help that both her veterinarians are in D.C at the moment. She doesn't trust the other guy."  
Claire stood. "I'll take Mark while you talk."  
Chloe handed the baby over. "Thank you."  
Claire smiled. "He's really a cutie isn't he?"  
Mac stood. "Absolutely. I'll just take a shower and I'll join you guys downstairs."

Fifteen minutes later she walked into the kitchen and found her husband and mother in law busy arranging lunch. "Sleep well?" Trish asked.  
"Really well for the first time in two weeks," Mac said as she stepped into Harm's waiting arms. "What's for lunch?"  
"A simple chicken salad," Harm said and kissed her sweetly. "Why don't you gather the troops out on the porch."  
Mac nodded as she reluctantly let him go. She went outside and found Charlie busy mowing their lawn. "He really don't have to do that," Mac said as she found Chloe on the porch with both her children.  
"There's no way to stop him, Mac. He goes crazy when he's away from the farm," Chloe said. Carlie and Chloe were both veterinarians, and they had taken over Chloe's grandmother's farm where they bred horses.  
"Aunty Mac," Sarah walked over to her.  
Mac crouched down and gave the little girl a hug. "I've missed you so much Sarah. How's Billy?" Mac asked about Sarah's pony.  
"He likes to eat a lot of carrots, aunty Mac. And apples," Sarah said with a clever smile. "Mommy says that he shouldn't eat so much, because he's fat."  
Mac laughed softly. "Sounds like she's right about that. I should come ride with you soon."  
"You can borrow Cloetta. She's big now," Sarah said and looked at her Mommy. "Right Mommy?"  
"She's not big enough to ride yet, Sarah. We have to wait another year," Chloe explained.  
"I'll just take Harry then. He's such a gentleman," Mac said and ruffled the girl's hair. "Uncle Harm says that it's lunch soon."  
"Good. I'm hungry," Sarah said.  
"Mom, look at my elbow and knee," Matthew said as he joined them on the porch.  
"Ouch, we better clean you up. Basketball?" She asked.  
"Nah, skateboard this time," Matthew said proudly.  
Mac shook her head in amusement. "Chloe will you let Charlie know that there's food, and gather the rest of the troops?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Chloe said cleverly.

The day went by in a hurry. It was past eleven when the house finally was quiet. Having so many people visiting was both exhausting and nice at the same time. Mac enjoyed the quiet of the night from her place on the porch swing.  
"Ready for bed?"  
Mac turned and saw Harm leaning against the doorframe leading out to the porch. She smiled and held out her hand. "Join me."  
Harm moved over to her and took her hand as he sat down beside her. "Finally alone."  
"Finally," she agreed and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her. "But it's nice to see everyone again. Sarah has grown so big since we last saw her."  
"Yeah," Harm agreed.  
"Mattie looks happy," Mac said.  
"I'm glad. I just hope Brian is as great as she says," he said thoughtfully.  
"You thinking differently?" Mac wondered.  
"Nah, just being overprotective," he admitted with laughter.  
Mac smiled. "You're such a great Dad."  
Harm leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "What about husband?"  
"You're pretty great at that too," she said and nuzzled his nose with hers.  
"Good enough to marry again on Saturday?" he teased.  
"Absolutely," she kissed him. "We've had ten amazing years. Ten years ago we were getting the house ready for Mattie to arrive."  
"I was afraid you'd regret your decision to marry me," he remembered.  
"I spent my last week at JAG packing my stuff and answering a hundred questions about my sanity," she laughed. "Who would be insane enough to flip a coin and let it decide if she was taking over her own command or not?"  
"Only we could be that insane," Harm said with a chuckle. "Those first weeks in London were pretty intense. I could barely keep my hands to myself."  
Mac smiled cleverly. "Nine years of foreplay will do that to a person."  
"We only had one night before I had to leave you in D.C. It was hell leaving that morning," Harm remembered.  
"Think how I felt? I was left behind with all the questions," Mac said.  
Harm nodded. "And then there was Mattie in the hospital," he remembered.  
"She was recovering faster than anyone had expected. The Doctors were in awe by that stubborn girl," Mac said.  
"She made it," Harm said proudly. "And now she's a Doctor herself."  
"And you and I worked out," Mac teased.  
"Who would have thought," Harm said and laughed softly.  
Mac smiled widely. "The best ten years of my life."  
"Mine too. I swear, when you said I do, my heart skipped a beat. And so many moments to remember. When the Doctor told us that we were expecting Matthew. His birth," Harm said his eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah, who would have thought that you'd be an excellent birthmother," Mac teased.  
"It was a special moment," Harm said and looked thoughtful. "I had been worried that I wouldn't be able to keep my promise of going half on a baby with you."  
"It wouldn't have been your fault if we hadn't," Mac reminded him.  
"No one's fault really, but I'm glad we did it," he said and hugged her close.  
"Yeah," she greed.  
"What do you say? Time for bed?" Harm asked after a little while.  
"Yes definitely," she said as she started to rise.

Friday flew by with all the preparations for the ceremony and the party. Saturday came with lovely weather. Harm had chosen the church they had their first wedding ceremony in to have the renewal in too. Unfortunately, Chaplain Turner had deceased, but they had asked retired Admiral A.J. Chegwidden to officiate the ceremony.  
"As you all know, we are here to watch as Harm and Mac renew their vows. A little over ten years ago, when Bud called me to let me know that Harm and Mac had decided to get married, and that they had flipped a coin to see who would resign their commission, I was surprised. I think my exact words were, 'What the hell are they thinking? And let me say that it wasn't the first time those words had come out of my mouth."  
There was a round of laughter in the church.  
"But as crazy as it was, here we stand. We're not just celebrating a marriage, but a partnership. I have never met two people more committed to each other. I'm honored to stand her with both of you today, and I'm honored to be your friend. Now, Harm and Mac would like to say a few words. Harm."  
"Ten years ago we were in London, it was pretty chaotic with my things and your things, then Mattie's things arrived and I lost all faith that we'd ever get organized. That's when I realized that I had been hit full force by a United States Marine. You took charge and the chaos became a home. Our home. You never even dwelled on the decision to go on inactive reserves. You took on the role of Mattie's mother without hesitation. You made me believe even stronger that as long as we were together we could do anything. I love what we have created together. And I love you."  
"Harm, from the first time I met you, you have been my greatest challenge. No one has ever infuriated me like you have, or made me question my believes, but I have also never loved anyone the way I love you. You have given me the family I always wanted. With you by my side I feel invincible. You are my best friend and one true love, and to this day I still can't believe that I was the one who got to marry you. I love you so much."  
Harm gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. When the kiss ended A.J said; "Ten years ago you promised to love each other, do you wish to reaffirm the vows you took?"  
"We do," they said.  
"Harm, will you continue to have Sarah as your wife and continue to live in this happy and loving marriage?"  
"I will," Harm said.  
"Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do," Harm said.  
"Sarah, will you continue to have Harm as your husband and continue to live in this happy and loving marriage?"  
"I will," Mac said.  
"Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love, honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do," Mac said.  
"Harm, Sarah, today you have renewed the promises and vows you made to each other on your wedding day. It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and forever binds you as husband and wife. You may kiss."  
They kissed again, before they turned smilingly to their guests. "We want to thank everyone for being here today to celebrate with us," Harm said.  
There were kisses and hugs and a round of taking pictures before they left the church to have dinner.  
"I'm glad we did this," Mac said as Harm led her out of the church.  
Harm stopped, leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much."  
They shared a sweet look before leaving the church.


	19. Old friends, new relationships

Harm pushed the cart towards the fruit and vegetables. It was Friday, he'd finished work early to do some grocery shopping. He had planned a quiet night at home with the family, making them a great meal and ice cream for desert. They had all been busy lately, a big contrast to the nice vacation they had two weeks ago. The summer had passed in a hurry it felt like. It was already august. He wasn't complaining. The summer had been wonderful, with the renewing of their vows, the long weekend away just the two of them, then a weekend with the family at Jack and Cathy's summer house, and then a week with his parent's in San Diego.  
He reached for the carrots and wandered over to the fruit section. Mac had been so busy, and done so much travelling it felt like she was more away than at home. The Judiciary was short staffed, the cases piling up, and more pressure on the senior staff. When she wasn't away on cases, she was working long days. He knew how she must have felt when he was the one on active duty and she wasn't. He had made up for all the late nights since he retired, even though his firm was doing well and growing. Having Bud quit his job to partner up with him had really helped with the workload though.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him. He turned and looked into the most amazing brown eyes he'd ever seen. "Mac?"  
"Harm?" she smiled. "Fancy meeting you here?"  
"I can say the same thing," he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.  
"I thought I'd make up for the last two weeks by making you guys dinner," she said.  
"Why don't we do the cooking together?" he suggested. "We can make out while the pizza is in the oven."  
"You're planning on making pizza too?" she looked surprised. "That was my plan."  
"Pizza it is then," he said and smiled. "Let's share a cart, huh?"  
Mac nodded. "I'll return mine and catch up with you," she said and touched his arm in a sweet gesture. "I like the idea of making out."  
He flashed her a sexy smile. "I'll make it worth your while," he promised.

Later while they were busy in the kitchen Mac noticed that Harm looked thoughtful as he steered the sauce. She finished cutting the onion and turned to him, tears running down her cheeks.  
"See what happens when you make me cut the onion," she said and wiped her eyes, which made the situation worse since she had onion on her hands.  
Harm shook his head. "Don't do that," he reprimanded her and hurried to wet a towel. "Let me." He wiped her eyes then proceeded to move her to the sink. "Wash your hands."  
She washed her hands and instead of drying them she shook her hands so that the water hit him. "Thank you."  
He laughed. "You're five years old," he said before grabbing both her hands and pulling her close. "This is nice."  
"It is nice," she agreed and kissed him sweetly.  
He deepened the kiss and was just about to place his hands under her top when he heard a throat being cleared. He reluctantly released her.  
"Sorry, your daughter let me in," Alicia Montes said, and looked a little bothered. "I thought I'd stop by with the file I promised you."  
Harm looked at his wife. "Alicia approached me today about a case. I was going to talk to you about it but I got sidetracked…" he smiled cleverly making Mac look bothered. "I'm defending Captain John Foley. The investigation is still going on, so the case hasn't reach the judiciary yet."  
"It's been all over the news," Mac said and hesitated. "I can talk to my boss on Monday, make sure he assigns someone else. It's no problem."  
Harm took the file that Alicia held out for him. "I'll take a look, maybe we could meet Monday morning to go over the case. The preliminary report should be done by then, and we'll know if the Captain will be charged."  
"I heard back from NCIS tonight. They seem to think that they have enough evidence to charge the Captain."  
"Looks like we'll be going to court then," Harm said.  
Mac saw the look on his face, she knew that look. "Let me finish dinner, I'll let you guys know when it's ready."  
Harm smiled. "You are the best," he said and kissed her.  
"You can't focus until you've seen through that file anyway," Mac said and rolled her eyes. "I know that look, I've seen that look before…"  
Harm looked at Alicia. "You didn't have plans did you?"  
"Take out and a book," she said and hesitated. "I don't want to ruin your night."  
"Don't worry about it," Mac said and smiled.

After dinner Alicia offered to help clean up, which Mac turned down and told them to get some more work done. She cleaned the kitchen, then she decided it was time for dessert. Claire and Matthew had no disagreements against that.  
"Why does Dad have to work?" Claire wondered.  
"He's helping Professor Montes with a case," Mac explained.  
"Will it take all weekend?" Matthew asked.  
"We're still going flying tomorrow," Mac promised. She arranged two bowls with ice cream and two cups of coffee on a tray. "I'll take this upstairs."  
"Can I watch TV?" Matthew wondered.  
"Sure," Mac said and looked at her daughter. "Everything okay, honey?"  
Claire shrugged. "It's just boring, I can't wait for school to start,"  
"That's lame," Matthew said as he stood.  
"Matthew," Mac warned.  
"Sorry," he said as he walked to the living room.  
"Nothing fun happening?" Mac wondered.  
"Katie is having a sleepover, but there's so much drama with everyone, so I just said that I was busy," Claire said.  
"Teenager drama?" Mac asked with a sweet smile, knowing that her daughter wasn't all that into all the teen dramatics.  
"Yeah," Claire said and stood. "I'll just spend some time with Matthew instead."  
Mac took the tray upstairs to their office. "Dessert?"  
Harm looked up when she entered. "Thank you."  
"I'm really messing up your nice night," Alicia said apologetically. "I'm so sorry."  
"Don't worry about it," Mac reassured as she put the tray down. She put her hand on Harm's shoulder. "Just make sure you have the time to take Sarah up in the morning, or Matthew will have a fit."  
Harm laughed softly. "There's no way I'd let anything get in the way of flying."  
"Don't I know it," Mac said as she turned to leave.  
"You have a very understanding family," Alicia said after Mac had left them.  
"I'm a lucky man," Harm said with a sweet smile.

JAG Headquarters  
One week later Harm walked up to Mac's open office door, and saw her by her desk very occupied scribbling notes. He loved her concentrated work look, he always had. She was so smart, her brain always working to figure out her next move. He smiled as he stepped into her office. She looked up and her face cracked into a full blown smile.  
"How's it going?"  
"Well, the NCIS are playing hard ball, my client won't talk, and the JAG in charge won't keep me in the loop," he let out a sigh. "So, it's going great. How is your day?"  
"Not bad actually," she hesitated. "But that's probably not what you want to hear right now. Can I help you with something?"  
"Nah, just needed to see a friendly face," he said with a teasing smile. "I'm actually meeting Alicia and her intern next. We need to figure out our next move."  
"You like working with her," Mac stated as she stood.  
"She's organized, and she's a pretty damn good lawyer," Harm said and hesitated. "She trusts my instincts too."  
Mac smiled. "Have I told you how great it is to see you this way?"  
"What way?" he wondered.  
"Working cases, going the extra mile. Being your own boss suits you, Harm. You're right where you belong," she said and walked closer to him. "It reminds me why I feel in love with you."  
"Did you need a reminder?" he asked teasingly.  
She laughed softly. "Not really," she said and reached out to straighten his tie.  
He looked toward the open door, before he kissed her sweetly. "I'm glad I stopped by your office."  
"Me too," she said and stepped back to a more appropriate distance.  
He smiled and turned to leave. "Oh," he turned back. "I almost forgot. Alicia and Mike are going to his cabin this weekend, and she invited us to join them. I talked to Bud about Matthew staying, and Claire is having the sleepover at Kim's house tonight and her mother said it was okay for her to stay the weekend. What do you think? The terrain surrounding the cabin is supposed to be great for hiking, and the cabin is big so we'll have our privacy."  
"Yeah, sounds like fun," she said and smiled.  
"It's close to Shenandoah actually. Remember that weekend we rented that cabin…." He stepped closer to her again. "That was fun."  
Mac remembered. It had been after a stressful period, they'd been busy with work and the kids, and barely had time for each other, which in turn had ended up in a big fight. They had decided that a weekend away had been a smart move, and they had barely left the bedroom that weekend.  
"Are you blushing Colonel?" Harm teased as he took her hand in his.  
"It was an interesting weekend," she said and bit her lip.  
Harm kissed he sweetly. "I better go before I make you forget about good order and discipline."  
"I think you should," she agreed.  
"See you at home around 1700?" he said.  
"Yeah, that sounds fine," she agreed.  
Harm smiled and kissed her softy.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. I can come back."  
Harm and Mac both turned to the door. "No problem, Commander. I was just leaving," Harm said and let go of Mac's hand. "See you later.  
Mac smiled and watched him leave. She switched to work mode. "Commander, what can I do for you?"

Saturday morning after breakfast they had decided to go for a long hike. Mac had to admit that she was enjoying their stay. Alicia and her husband Mike were both very good company, the cabin was nice and the surroundings amazing.  
The morning had started off chillier than the weather report had promised, but a little later the sun broke through and the temperature rose. After hiking for a few hours Alicia demanded a break.  
"I think it's too damn hot," she said as she put her backpack on the ground. "I need water."  
Mike and Harm agreed and remove their own backpacks and reached for the water bottles.  
"Where did Mac go?" Alicia wondered.  
Harm looked around. "Mac!" he yelled.  
"Over here!"  
Harm turned towards the water. He saw Mac only clad in her underwear.  
"What are you…" there was a splash as she dove into the water.  
"Come on Harm, the water is great," she said when she resurfaced.  
"You are crazy," Harm said with a smile.  
Mac giggled and dove under again.  
Harm shook his head in amusement.  
"That's a great idea," Mike said as he started removing his shirt. "Come on guys."  
Harm removed his own shirt and headed towards the water. He took of his shoes and stripped down to his boxers before he too dove into the water.  
"See, it's great," Mac said as she swam towards him.  
"You're right," Harm agreed.  
After drying Harm and Mike decided that they wanted to see if the fish were biting. Alicia wanted to head back to the cabin, so Mac offered to join her. It was mostly a quiet walk. Mac didn't really know Alicia that well. They met the few times Harm had worked with her, had dinner and lunch, but always with Harm. In Mac's mind Alicia had always been Harm's friend. Harm hadn't offered much information about his and Alicia's relationship prior to him marrying Mac, and Mac had never asked about it. There were many things they had never talked about concerning their past, mostly because they didn't matter anymore.  
"Does this feel awkward to you?" Alicia said after about an hour of quiet. "I mean, us together without Harm?"  
Mac smiled. "To tell the truth I always saw you as more Harm's person more than mine."  
"I guess it makes sense," Alicia said and hesitated. "There was a time when I thought he could be the one…." She smiled awkwardly. "That was until I got the' get away from my man look' from you. Twice. I questioned Harm about it, well actually I wondered why he hadn't made a move on me, and he said that he was in limbo. I asked him if that had something to do with the 'get away from my man' look I got from you, and he said he wasn't sure he was your man or not."  
"I never asked him about your relationship actually," Mac admitted. "We never talked about it."  
"You thought we slept together," Alicia stated. "Why would you be okay with us working together if you thought there had been anything between us?"  
"I trust him," Mac said and was surprised by how much she meant it. "It was complicated between us back then. We'd been dancing around a relationship for nine years when we got our new orders. After we decided to get married everything else seemed unimportant."  
"You started with a clean slate?" Alicia asked.  
"Yeah, and it went pretty fast from there. We had four kids in the first year of our marriage, and there was no time for looking back. I have never been committed to anyone the way I've been to Harm, before we married, and especially after," Mac said with a warm smile.  
"You two were meant to be," Alicia said and smiled. "It's so obvious you belong together."  
"It just took us nine years to realize it," Mac said and laughed softly. "I really don't have a problem with you working with Harm, and there's no reason we can't be friends."  
"I'm glad you said that," Alicia said and laughed too.

Later that night Harm was in bed when Mac finished in the bathroom. She smiled when she noticed that he was hugging her pillow.  
"What are you doing?" she wondered.  
"It smells like you," he said and lifted his head to look at her. "You and Alicia seems to get along very well."  
"Shouldn't we?" Mac wondered as she took off her robe and got into bed.  
"You never made any effort to get to know her before," he pointed out.  
"We never spent a weekend with her before either," Mac reasoned. "And now we've spent some time just us, and I feel like I know her better."  
"Good," Harm said and lay down on her pillow.  
Mac smiled as she snuggled close to him. "Were you in Limbo when you first met her?"  
Harm lifted his head and looked at her. "She told you I said that?"  
"We talked about a lot of things," Mac said.  
"We never really talked about my relationship with Alicia," Harm said.  
"No, it never came up. I always did wonder though," Mac admitted.  
"I was in Limbo," he said. "Worst period of my life."  
"I'm sorry," Mac said and moved her head close to his.  
"It doesn't matter anymore," he said and pulled her close. He moved his hand down her body, and slid the short nightgown up. "You're overdressed."  
"Yeah, you think so?" she teased and moved her hand down his stomach to where his boxers began. "I'll drop mine if you drop yours," she said suggestively.  
"That's the best offer I've gotten all day," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.


	20. Rebellion

August had gone by in a hurry. Work had been busy for Mac. The Judiciary had been understaffed for months now and she'd been away on cases most of June, July and august, managing to have some vacation in-between, and just when she thought it would calm down a little she had been sent away again. They were now in the middle of September and she'd spent most of the month communicating with her family on phone and skype.

There were times lately when she was strongly considering retirement as an option. She loved her work, but she was missing out on so much at home. Claire was growing up so fast, having changed from one boyfriend to another while Mac had been away. Suddenly her no nonsense girl cared about clothes and make-up, spending most of her time in her room according to her husband. Harm had been strict when it came to her relationship with her previous boyfriend Jackson, and that hadn't changed much with the new one. In the week leading up to Mac's return home there had been a cold front between father and daughter.

Mac sipped her coffee thoughtfully when her youngest son entered the kitchen. "Morning," he said as he joined her by the table.

Morning. What plans do you have today?" Mac wondered.

"I have hockey practice," Matthew said as he reached for a pancake. "I'm getting a ride from Mrs. Hummel. Dad drove the last time. Unless maybe you want to come watch?"

Mac smiled. "I would love to see you play. I'll let Jane know I'll be taking you myself today."

"Cool. I'm getting really good on the skates," Matthew said just as Harm entered the kitchen.

"Hey," he said softly and kissed his wife sweetly. "Did I tell you how great it is to have you home?"

"You've mentioned it," Mac said teasingly, remembering their reunion last night. Sex with Harm would never become boring.

"Mom's taking me to practice today," Matthew said happily.

"That's right," Mac said just as happily. She hated missing out on Matthew's activities. He was growing up so fast.

"Didn't Claire want breakfast?" Harm wondered as he sat down with them.

"I haven't seen her this morning. She got home pretty late last night," Mac commented.

"Yes, because she was with Mattie I said it was okay," Harm said and sipped his coffee.

"How is Mattie? I haven't been able to reach her this week," Mac said.

"She's fine, but she's working too much as usual," Harm said and reached for a pancake. "I'll save oatmeal for tomorrow."

Mac laughed softly. "Health freak."

"My Doctor don't seem to mind," Harm said.

"Yeah, you had your checkup this week. Everything okay?" Mac wondered.

"I'm super healthy," he confirmed proudly.

Just then Claire walked into the kitchen. "Welcome home."

"Morning," Mac said surprised that her daughter was wearing make-up, and clothes she had never seen before. The skirt too short in her opinion.

"I'm going out for breakfast," Claire said.

"Not like that you're not," Harm said.

"This is how everyone is dressed," Claire said angrily.

"Not you. Go and change or you can stay home," Harm said stubbornly.

"I can't wait to be old enough to move out," Claire said and turned on her heels and walked briskly out of the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Mac wondered as she rose.

"See what I've had to deal with? It's like an entirely different person moved into this house," Harm said with worry.

"I'll talk to her," Mac said and followed her daughter.

She knocked on Claire's door. "Honey?" she said and opened it.

"What?" Claire said and turned from her closet.

"What's going on? You never speak to your father that way," Mac said and studied her daughter. "Or at least you didn't use to."

"He's being so unreasonable," Claire complained. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well for one thing, the skirt is too short," Mac said.

"But it's what everyone else at school wear," Claire reasoned. "At least the cool one's."

"I don't care what they wear, I care what you wear. I get that you are changing, honey, but don't change into everyone else, create your own identity. You never cared about what other people said or did before," Mac said with worry. "And I understand that you've been a handful while I've been away. Your father is very upset, and he's worried about you. So am I."

"Why?

Mac studied her daughter's angry face. "Because you've never disrespected us before. This isn't you. Tell me what's going on," Mac said softly.

Claire met her mother's eyes, then her face softened, her arms uncrossed and fell to her sides. "I just want to be cool."

"Honey, I understand, but you never cared about being cool before. What happened?" Mac wondered.

"I don't know," Claire hesitated. "Brian has different friends than I do."

"So you're changing for him? Or his friends? Is that it? What about Kim?"

"I haven't spent as much time with her as I usually do," Claire admitted.

"She's your best friend," Mac said and stepped closer to her daughter and hugged her. "Don't lose sight of what's important, honey."

Claire relaxed into her mother's arms. "I won't," she promised.

Mac released her daughter and smiled. "That's better. Change your clothes, then you can ask Brian to join us for breakfast. I'd like to get to know him better."

Claire nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

They had a nice breakfast. Brian was obviously not the shy type, Mac decided as he spoke. She could see that her husband wasn't too pleased with his daughter's new boyfriend, but he kept it very well hidden. Mac didn't want to make the boy feel like he was being questioned, but she did ask him about his family and hobbies. She was glad to hear that he had big plans for his future, that school was the most important thing at the moment, and he had plans on getting into Harvard.

While Claire found her jacket and purse Mac followed Brian to the hallway.

"Listen up. You seem like a nice guy, and I better not find out differently. You'll treat my daughter with respect, if she says no it means no, when you have her in the car you drive carefully and no speeding. Dating her is a privileged, not a right. If you treat her bad or disrespect her I'll find out, and you'll regret it. I've battled with a national terrorist and won. Think about that. And by the way, you can call me Colonel or ma'am. Do we understand each other?"

Brian's eyes had widened by the time Mac finished her speech. "Yes, ma'am. Colonel."

"Ready to go?" Claire asked as she joined them in the hallway.

"Have fun, honey," Mac said and put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Claire said.

Mac watched them go with a smile on her face. She felt her husband behind her.

"So, what do you think?" he wondered.

Mac turned to him. "He seems fine."

"Our daughter apologized to me," he said and smiled. "Your talk must have helped."

Mac smiled. "I'm glad she did. I just asked her a few simple questions. She's very smart, and she won't do anything stupid. We just have to trust her."

Harm followed her to the living room. "What's with the clever look on your face?"

"Oh nothing," Mac shrugged. "I had a Marine to boyfriend talk with Brian."

Harm laughed softly. "Really?"

"I figured it didn't hurt that he knew that I was watching him," Mac said and put her arms around her husband. "Marines can be scary."

"So I've noticed," he said and laughed.

Mac hugged him close. "I miss having Nathan here. He was always watching out for her."

Harm held her close and kissed her head softly. "You're worried about our girl?"

"There's a lot to worry about," Mac said and felt really vulnerable. She wondered if locking Claire in until she was past her worst teenage rebellious stage would be a good idea.

"Is everything okay?" Harm wondered.

Mac shook her head and pulled him closer. "I don't want to travel anymore."

Harm pulled away and looked at her. "Mac, are you considering retirement?"

Mac hesitated. "I don't know. Maybe. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I trust you and your ability to take care of things when I'm gone, but I just feel like I'm missing out on so much. Too much."

Harm nodded. "It's been a crazy summer. It'll calm down won't it?"

"Probably, but it doesn't change the fact that being on the judiciary means a lot of travel. I love my work, but I hate being away from you guys," Mac said and pulled him close again.

"I'm behind you whatever you decide, you know that," Harm said and held her close. "And there's always a place waiting for you at my firm. It could be our firm."

Mac smiled as she leaned back and looked at him. "Are you making me an offer, Rabb?"

"Yes, whenever you're ready the office next to me is ready for you," he said with a warm smile. "That's unless you want to continue being a judge in civilian life too."

Mac hesitated. "I'm not sure what I want actually."

The next Friday

Mac walked up the stairs to the main doors of her daughter's High School. She had left work early to surprise her daughter with shopping and dinner, just the two of them. The week had been quiet with regards to any more teenage drama, so Mac wanted to treat her daughter to some new clothes as the girl had made more than one hint about not having any clothes to wear.

Mac spotted her daughter by her locker putting away some books and making sure the right one's was in her backpack.

"Hi, honey," Mac said and smiled.

"Mom?" Claire looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to do some shopping and thought you'd like to come?" Mac said and smiled. "Unless you have other plans?"

"Brian was going to drive me home, but I'll let him know that I have other plans," Claire said with a smile as she reached for her phone. "Do you have time for this?" she wondered.

"I'm making the time," Mac said as Claire finished typing on her phone.

Claire put the phone away. "Now I'm all yours."

"Great," Mac smiled just as Principal Needham approached them.

"Colonel Rabb, what a nice surprise," he said with a smile. "I was going to call you about the excursion to the Smithsonian next week actually. I need a few more chaperons."

"That's on Thursday, right? I can do that, unless the Military changes its plans that is, but if it does my husband will be there," Mac promised.

"Excellent," the Principal said and smiled warmly. He turned to Claire. "I hear good things about you Miss Rabb. Keep up the good work."

"Yes, sir," Claire said and smiled politely.

"Well, have a nice weekend. Both of you," the Principal said as he turned to leave.

Mac smiled. "What did you do?"

"My English teacher used my essay as an example for the rest of the class on how a good essay should be written," Claire said and shrugged.

"Well, I can see why. It was very good," Mac said proudly as she followed her daughter outside. "I'm proud of you for doing so well."

"Thanks. Sometimes I wish I wasn't such a geek. Kids my age doesn't really care about the American revolution, or what we do in the Middle East. Last week I sat with Brian's friends at lunch and had to listen to Mindy talk about her nails the whole time. Ladies and gentlemen, the future of our country," Claire said with irony.

"It's okay to both care about politics and your nails," Mac said with a smile. "You don't have to choose one or the other, honey."

"I know. Sometimes I don't understand how you do it," Claire said as they reached Mac's car.

"Do what?" Mac wondered.

"How you keep your femininity at the same time as you get everyone's respect. You make it seem very easy," Claire said as she got into the car.

Mac got into the car and turned to her daughter. "Years of practice," she said teasingly.

"Well, that's what I want too," Claire said with a smile.

Later that night

Harm followed the smell and voices as he entered the house that night. He found everyone in the kitchen, Mac and Matthew sitting by the counter while Claire was busy with dinner.

"Something smells amazing," he said.

"It's just chicken and noodles," Claire said and smiled. "I used a lot of curry."

"Sounds good," Harm said and noticed the cupcakes on the counter and tried to reach for one. He laughed when Mac slapped his hand away.

"Everyone has to wait until after dinner," Claire said.

Harm leaned in and kissed his wife. "Did you girls have fun shopping?"

"A lot of fun," Mac said.

"Yeah, I love my new clothes," Claire declared.

"Me too," Mac said and offered a teasing look in her husband's direction.

He looked shocked. "You don't need more clothes. My clothes take up less than one fourth of our closet."

"So?" Mac asked and laughed softly.

They heard the front door open and shut. "Anyone home?"

"In here," Harm said and soon Mattie appeared.

"It smells great. I'm starving," she said.

"It's plenty," Claire said.

"No Brian tonight?" Mac wondered.

"Work," Mattie said and ruffled Matthew's hair. "So, what's new?"

"Nothing," Matthew said just as the front door opened and shut again.

Soon Nathan appeared in the kitchen. "Hi guys," he said with a wide smile.

Mac hurried to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Weekends liberty, and I figured I'd check out what's up at the Rabb household," he said as Matthew jumped into his arms.

"We have to play Nintendo," Matthew said.

Harm walked over and hugged his son. "How long can you stay?"

"I have to be back by midnight tomorrow," Nathan said.

Claire hurried to hug him too. "It's great to see you."

"You too," Nathan said. "So, is there food?"

"And cupcakes," Claire said.

Later that night Harm found his wife in the kitchen. She was standing by the open dishwasher, her back to him, staring thoughtfully out the window.

"That washer won't fill itself," he teased as he stepped up behind her.

"You can help," she said as she turned.

"Anything for you sweet thing?" he said and kissed her.

"Sweet thing? Wasn't that what you called me once in the admiral's office?" she teased.

He started filling the dishwasher, a clever smile on his face. "It's fun having all the kids here."

"Yeah," she said and smiled warmly. "We did good with them."

"Who would have thought," he said teasingly.

Mac laughed softly and took his hand. "Except from taming the untamable Harmon Rabb, they are my greatest accomplishment."

Harm laughed. "Only for you, Sweet thing."

Mac kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and pulled her close. "


	21. Chapter 21

Belleville

November 2015

Harm finished setting the table as he looked through the window and on the white world outside. Snow was coming down heavily now, he thought about a moment as a child when he looked through the same window as he ate breakfast with his grandma. The house held all these great memories for him, and he'd been remembering a lot over the last few days. It had been three weeks since his grandma passed quietly in her sleep. It was strange being at the farm without her there.

Harm had brought Mac out there with him for the week, him to clean out some of grams' things, her to rest after her laparoscopic surgery. She had experienced some pain over the last few months, they both knew that the day would come when she again would experience discomfort due to her condition. Her Doctor's had done a great job keeping it in check, but when the day arrived when it started bothering her again, they had wanted to do a laparoscopy exam again, and remove the scar tissue.

He turned as he noticed her presence in the kitchen. "Hey, did you talk to the kids?"

"Yeah, everything is going great at home. Mattie is on top of things," Mac said and looked out the window. "Wow, it's really coming down."

"It's a good thing we don't have to go anywhere," he said and walked over to the stove. "Dinner is ready."

She sat down by the table. "Are you okay?"

He put the lasagna on the table and went to get the bread. "I'm fine."

"You've been quiet lately," she said and looked worried.

"It's nothing really, just memories. It's strange being here," he said with a shrug. "So, what's going on at home?"

"Nothing special. Mattie has to work late tomorrow so Matthew and Claire will stay at the Roberts house. It seemed like they had everything under control," Mac said and smiled.

Harm reached for her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she reassured. "No pain, except for the incision."

He looked worried. "You would tell me if you were in pain right?"

"Harm," she warned.

"Hey, it's my job to be concerned," he defended himself.

Mac smiled. "It's nice having some alone time, don't you think?"

"It is," he agreed as he let go of her hand and started filling her plate. "I forgot the salad."

"Let me…" before she could even finish he was on his feet.

"I've got it," he said and walked over to the counter.

"I could have gotten it," she said as he returned to the table.

"You are here to rest," he reminded her. "The Doctor said that you shouldn't move that much around the first few days. I expect you to follow Doctor's orders."

"You can be infuriating you know," she said.

He smiled cleverly. "I know, but you love me."

"I do love you," she said and smiled sweetly.

After dinner Harm ordered Mac to the living room while he cleaned the kitchen. He joined her when he finished, and brought her ice cream for dessert.

"I'm going to get fat if you keep feeding me like this," she said as she took the bowl from him.

"You look perfect," he said as he joined her on the couch. "Are you comfortable?"

"I am," she said and leaned onto him. "Even better."

He smiled and put his arm around her.

"Aren't you going to have dessert?" she wondered.

"No, I don't have your metabolism," he said and started playing with her hair. "It's getting long again."

"Yeah, maybe I should cut it," she said thoughtfully.

"You look perfect either way," he said.

She smiled warmly. "That's sweet."

"It's the truth," he said as he reached for the remote control. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," she agreed and studied him thoughtfully as he flipped through the channels. "What's up Harm?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

She put the bowl down and turned to him. "Something is bothering you."

He shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Harm, I know you. I know when there's something on your mind," she said and winced when she twisted so that the incision hurt.

"Will you be careful," he said with worry. "You're going to be the death of me, woman."

Mac rolled her eyes. "I just turned too much. Calm down."

"I hate it when you do that," he said.

"Do what?"

"You pretend like everything is okay, when it's not," he said with annoyance.

"What is up with you? You've had something on your mind since we got here," she said and now she looked annoyed.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I worry about you, your health," he said finally. "I don't like it when you're in pain. I want to fix this for you."

"Well, you can't. No one can fix it," she said and took his hand. "It is what it is, we just have to live with it. Seriously Harm, it'll be okay again."

"I just don't like not to be in control," he admitted and kissed her sweetly. "If I could change places with you…"

"…you would," she finished. "I know, but this is my problem, and with you by my side I can handle anything. The pain wasn't so bad this time, the Doctor said that the scarring wasn't as bad as the last time, so all in all I'd say that we're lucky."

He smiled. "I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"Sometimes you say the most romantic things, Harmon Rabb," she said.

He laughed softly. "I'm getting better at it at least."

They settled down and found a movie to watch.

Thursday night Mac felt really good. She was bursting with energy to Harm's annoyance as he worried that she was doing too much too soon. He had exploded when he found her outside with a shovel, removing snow from the little porch leading to the front door. They had argued and she had stormed off to walk off some steam.

That night she had started on dinner, which he hadn't even commented on afraid to infuriate her even more. He sat down with his guitar instead, determined to stay out of her way for a while.

Mac was in the kitchen shopping the salad when she realized that she had been overdoing it. Her incision hurt, and she was feeling terrible because of the way she had barked at him earlier. She was so lucky to have such a wonderful husband. He would do anything for her. He had been amazing when it came to her condition, so patient and understanding.

She smiled when she heard him playing in the living room. She put the knife down and walked towards the living room just as he started a new song.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth?_ _  
_ _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_ _  
_ _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_ _  
_ _What's going on in that beautiful mind_ _  
_ _I'm on your magical mystery ride_ _  
_ _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright"_

She loved that song. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him play.

" _How many times do I have to tell you_ _  
_ _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_ _  
_ _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_ _  
_ _You're my downfall, you're my muse_ _  
_ _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_ _  
_ _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you"_

 _He looked up and smiled as he noticed her presence._

" _My head's under water_ _  
_ _But I'm breathing fine_ _  
_ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_ __

 _Cause all of me_ _  
_ _Loves all of you_ _  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _  
_ _All your perfect imperfections_ _  
_ _Give your all to me_ _  
_ _I'll give my all to you_ _  
_ _You're my end and my beginning_ _  
_ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _  
_ _'Cause I give you all of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all of you_ _  
_ _Give me all of you_ _"_

He ended the song and looked at her. "Dinner ready yet?"

She offered a sweet pout. "My incision is hurting."

He put the guitar down and stood. "I could help?"

"That would be perfect," she said and smiled sweetly.

He walked past her and to the kitchen. She watched as he started where she had left off, and she sat down to watch him. She loved sitting there watching him cook for her, and she knew how much he loved doing it for her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You were right," she said and watched him smile cleverly as he continued with the salad. He turned to the stove and looked in on the chicken and potatoes in the oven, before he finished the salad.

She stood and walked over to him. "Are you going to not talk to me all night?"

He let out a chuckle. "I'm not angry."

"Really?" she looked at him with suspicion. "Why?"

He finished the salad and turned to her. "Why use my energy on that when I can focus on us instead? It's a nice night, we have good food, you are good company…" he leaned in and kissed her. "Let's have a nice night."

She smiled. "I'd like that. And I really am sorry about earlier."

Sunday was suddenly there. It was time to leave the farm and head back to D.C. Mac had a checkup the next day, and Harm needed to get back to work. As Harm carried their things downstairs Mac went through the house to see that they had turned off the lights, the ovens and that everything was secured. They met outside by the car and they both smiled when they turned towards the house one last time.

"We'll be back soon," Mac said to Harm and put her hand on his back.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure the kids want a weekend here soon."

"Ready to go?" Mac asked.

"I am," he said and opened the car door for her. "My lady."

She got in and fastened the seat belt. When he was secured by her side she leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you so much for this week, Harm."

"You don't have to thank me," he said sweetly.

"I know you didn't have the time to be away for a whole week, but you took the time to make sure that I was okay. You always take good care of me," she said and kissed him again.

"Work isn't as important to me as you are," he said and smiled as he set the car in motion.

"Time to get back to reality," she said and leaned back in the seat.


	22. Chapter 22

Mac paid the lady behind the counter and smiled thankfully as she handed her the bag with the wrapped present in. She thanked her, wished her merry Christmas and headed out of the store. It was two days until Christmas and this was the last of the presents. She found Harm waiting on her outside the store, and she was surprised to find him talking to Clayton Webb and a woman she hadn't seen before.

"Hey," Harm said when he saw her. "All done?"

"Yes," she offered a polite smile in Clay's direction. "Hi Clay," she said.

"Hi Sarah. You look good," Clay said and smiled. "This is Jackie Terrence. My fiancée. Jackie, this is Colonel Sarah Rabb."

"Nice to meet you," Mac said and offered her hand.

"You too," Jackie said and smiled. "Your husband told me that you are a military judge. I'm a District judge myself."

"I am. You work here in D.C?" Mac asked.

"I moved here two years ago. From Florida. My daughter lives here with her husband, and when they had their first baby I just couldn't be so far away," Jackie said.

"I can understand that," Mac said.

"I met Jackie through a mutual friend," Clay explained.

"I didn't know you had any friend's Webb," Harm joked.

"Funny, Rabb," Clay said.

"I was a little sceptic because he's CIA, but he assured me that the Deputy Director is mostly a paper pusher. He won't tell me much about his past though," Jackie said and looked lovingly at Clay.

"His past is probably filed away somewhere with a classified stamp on it," Harm said teasingly.

"You're in a good mood Rabb," Clay said with an amused look on his face. "What gives?"

Harm laughed softly. "Aren't I always in a good mood?" He took Mac's hand. "We should get going or we'll be late to pick up Matthew."

"It was nice meeting you," Mac said and smiled politely to Jackie. "Merry Christmas Webb."

"Merry Christmas," Clay said.

As Mac and Harm walked away she shook her head and offered a questioningly glance in his direction. "Did you have to be mean?"

"Mean?" Harm questioned.

"You didn't have to joke about his past like that," Mac commented as they walked towards their car.

"Clay is a big boy, he can take it," Harm said as he opened the car door for her. "Besides, she's marrying a CIA man, she knows that means secrets. She didn't strike me as the naïve type."

"Did you guys chat a lot before I came?" Mac wondered as she got into the car.

Harm hurried around the car and got in on his side. "You were away for a long time so we talked for a bit. She seems nice."

"Good for Clay," Mac said as Harm started the car and drove off. "He deserves to be happy."

"I agree," Harm said and reached for her hand.

"Really? You agree?" Mac asked.

"Hey, I like Clay. I didn't like him with you, but I do like him," Harm said with a small laugh.

Mac smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Thanks for shopping with me today."

"No problem. There's nothing I wouldn't do to spend time with you, even shopping," he teased and kissed her hand.

"That's sweet," Mac said.

Later that night Mac and the kids were busy making cookies in the kitchen. Mattie had joined them, but Nathan wouldn't be home until the next day, so the family wasn't complete yet. Trish and Frank had flown in earlier that day, to stay until after the New Years. Mac was looking forward to having everyone there during Christmas.

Harm joined them in the kitchen after he'd finished at the gym. "Something smells good."

Mac smiled. "It smells like Christmas."

"We made plenty," Mattie said and looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should bring some to the homeless shelter tomorrow."

"That's a great idea," Harm said as he reached for a cookie. "Where's Matthew?"

"He ran next door to Hank with some cookies. They had plans to watch a movie. He'll be home by 2100," Mac explained.

Harm nodded and hesitated. "I called Webb to apologize."

Her jaw dropped. "You what?"

"I just wanted to make sure that he knew I was joking, and to apologize for cracking jokes about his past in front of his fiancée. Besides, you called me mean."

"So what did he say?"

"He told me you had me whipped," Harm said and flashed her a smile. "It's all good, no hard feelings. Clay can handle a joke about being a spook, he's used to it. It's not like I haven't heard a few jokes about my time with the CIA."

Mac offered an amused look. "Yeah, I forgot that you went to the dark side."

"Dad, you worked in the CIA?" Claire asked surprised.

Harm and Mac shared a look before they turned to their daughter. "I did for about six months. I was a company pilot."

"That's why you were not in the Navy when we first met?" Mattie looked surprised too. "You never told me why you wanted to work as a crop-duster."

"You were a crop-duster too Dad?" Claire asked.

"I hired him," Mattie explained. "That's how we met and how Dad became my guardian. Well, Mom is the real reason I got to live with him, but that was later."

"Why were you in the CIA anyway?" Claire wanted to know.

Harm hesitated and looked at his wife. They hadn't discussed telling their kids all about their pasts. "I resigned from the Navy."

"Why? And how did you end up in the CIA? And how did you end up in the Navy again?" Claire questioned.

"And why were you really fired from the CIA?" Mattie chimed in.

Mac sat down on a bar stool. "We better start at the beginning I guess."

Harm sat down beside her. "Clayton Webb requested your Mom to accompany him on a CIA mission."

"But you were a lawyer?" Mattie said with confusion.

"We had worked with Clay before, he's actually the reason we met back when Uncle Matt stole the Declaration of Independence," Harm said and took his wife's hand. "Your Mom pulled a gun on me by the way."

"I had to make it look like you were my hostage," Mac defended herself.

"Well, anyway, we worked with Clay several times after that, and he helped me find my Dad in Russia," Harm explained.

"This time he wanted me to go undercover as his pregnant wife, which I did. The mission went bad, we were taken hostage and your Dad resigned his commission to come find me," Mac continued.

"I'm confused," Mattie said. "You went on a dangerous mission to find Mom, and you quit the Navy to do so, and still you were not together when we met? How is that possible?"

Harm and Mac looked at each other and hesitated. "That's not easy to explain," Mac said.

"And you were dating Mr. Webb when I first met you?" Mattie questioned.

"I'm not going down that road," Mac said and looked at her husband.

"Anyway, we got back to the US, I flew for the company until I landed a plane on a ship, got on TV and got fired. That was when I started working for Mattie, and you know the rest of that story so…"

"But how long did you date Webb? And why did you guys wait until the last possible minute to get together?" Claire wondered.

Mac stood. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's the past, let's just leave it at that."

"Please," Claire pleaded.

Mac hesitated and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mattie, do you remember when Harm hurt his hearing?"

"I do, he was an impossible patient," Mattie said.

"Well, the reason he was hurt is because the mission I had been on with Webb came back to haunt us. It ended with me killing a man who would have murdered a lot of innocent people had he not been stopped."

"But you had to, right?" Claire asked.

"No, I didn't have to. He was already hurt and couldn't fire at me. I killed him because he had hurt a lot of people, and because he hurt someone I cared about. I'm not proud of what I did, but I don't regret it either," Mac said and took a breath. "Anyway, Webb almost got me killed because he faked his death and the man haunting him came after me to get to Webb. That was the end of my relationship with Webb. At the same time, I was dealing with some health issues, and I pushed your Dad away and that's why we waited until the last possible minute before we got together."

"And a lot of other reasons that was mostly my fault," Harm said and stood as well. He put his hand on the small of Mac's back. "But the important thing is that we got together, and everything turned out just the way it was supposed to."

Mattie and Claire stared at them. "Have you guys considered selling off the movie rights?" Mattie finally asked.

Mac and Harm looked at each other and laughed. "No," Harm finally said.

Mac sobered up. "The thing is, we have both done things in the past that we regret, but the second we agreed to get married it all stopped to matter."

"From that moment, we were so focused on our future, and all of you that everything else seemed unimportant," Harm added and pulled Mac close.

"Absolutely," Mac agreed.

Trish and Frank chose that moment to join them in the kitchen. "It smells wonderful in here," Trish said.

"It's plenty, so dig in," Mac said.

"I have some place I need to be," Harm said and kissed Mac sweetly. "I love you."

Mac looked confused as he released her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Harm said and smiled widely.

He left them and they all sat down by the counter to have cookies.

Christmas Eve, after the church service

Harm touched his father's name on the wall and remembered a moment from their short time together. He turned to his wife who were waiting for him.

"I'm ready," he said.

She smiled and took his hand. "So, what's the big surprise?"

"I wanted to give you your Christmas gift," he said and opened the car door for her.

He got in as well and drove off. A little while later he drove up to what looked like an abandoned building, stopped and got out. He opened the door for Mac and smiled when he noticed her questioningly face as she got out. He took her hand and led her to a door and opened it. She looked around the hallway that they entered and wondered what her husband was up to. He led her across the hallway and opened a new door. Mac was surprised when she found the lights on and a cinema theatre appeared before her. In the room sat their kids and Trish and Frank.

"The building is being demolished soon, but tonight we are bringing it back to life. Remember how you told me about how much you loved the old cinema back in your hometown, and that your favorite Christmas movie growing up was the 1938 version of a Christmas Carrol? Well, I decided to bring the two things together. An old cinema and your favorite Christmas movie," he said and led her to the front seats. "My lady," he said and made her sit down before he sat down beside her. "We're ready, Harry?"

"Enjoy," a voice said from somewhere behind in the theatre.

Mac looked curiously at her husband. "How did you make this happen?"

"I know people," he said secretively and reached for a basket by his seat. "Popcorn? Soda? Candy?"

"You thought of everything," she said and leaned back in her seat to enjoy the movie.

As the movie ended Mac reached for Harm's hand as they stood. "Thank you so much, that was amazing."

"I second that," Trish said.

"Very cool, Dad," Claire said.

"How did you do this?" Mac wanted to know.

"A man must have some secrets," Harm said cleverly.

Mac leaned in and kissed him. "That's the best present anyone has ever given me."

"I'm glad you liked it," he said and kissed her again. "It's getting late, so we should probably get out of here and let Harry close the place."

"Hot chocolate when we get home," Trish declared.

"Great idea," Mattie said.

Everyone left to go home while Harm took Mac's hand and held her back. "I want to take a picture of this place. To remember." He reached for his phone and took the picture before he smiled. "Let's go home."

Hand in hand they left the building, leaving Harry to shut the place down one last time. Back home they had hot chocolate and enjoyed the evening as a family. As Harm walked from the kitchen and to the living room after getting two mugs for Mac and himself, he stopped and watched the interaction between the people he loved the most. He felt blessed to have them all in his life.


	23. Chapter 23

January 2016

Harm mumbled a tired good morning as he entered the kitchen, he went straight for the coffee. He had been twisting and turning all night never managing to find rest. The case he had been working on was bothering him more than he cared to admit. He knew he was making it personal, but he couldn't help himself.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Mac wondered as he sat down by the table.

"No, not really," he said tiredly and yawned widely.

"You're worried about the verdict," Mac said and sipped her coffee.

"It could go either way," Harm said with a shrug. "My client is guilty, but he deserves a medal, not a prison sentence."

"Why does he deserve a medal?" Claire wanted to know.

"We shouldn't talk about it," Harm said.

"Why? Because I'm here?" Matthew asked and rolled his eyes.

Harm laughed softly and ruffled his son's hair. "Exactly."

"I'm not a little kid, you know," Matthew said.

Mac stood. "I better get going. Don't forget that Matthew will go with the Roberts skiing this weekend, so you don't have to pick him up."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said and looked at Claire. "What are your plans?"

"I'll go home with Brian after school, then we'll go out with friends and I'll be home by 23. 30 as ordered," Claire said and smiled. "Unless you'll let me stay until Midnight?"

Harm stood. "If I could decide you'd stay locked in your room until … well probably forever," he teased.

"Hey, Mattie turned out okay, so why wouldn't I?" Claire asked.

"Good point," Harm said as he kissed his wife. "Drive carefully."

"I will," she said and smiled sweetly. "Have fun with the Roberts honey," she said and hugged her son. "And Claire, be home by 23.30, and be careful."

"Yes, ma'am," Claire said and hugged her mother. "I'll be good."

"How come she gets a 'yes, ma'am', and I get a 'can I stay out longer'? Harm wondered.

"Because Mom doesn't fall for sweet smiles so there's no point making the effort," Claire said cleverly.

"Marines have command presence," Mac said just as cleverly and kissed him. "Bye."

Harm smiled. "Bye."

Later that night

Harm whistled as he prepared dinner. The verdict had been just what he had hoped for. The members had obviously agreed with his argument that even though his client attacked and badly injured a man, he was only doing it because the man had molested his daughter over several years. The man had been sentenced to ten years in prison and when he had been released the girl's father had met him and lost it. His client got six months in prison, which was a victory to him since the prosecution only agreed to six years in prison when Harm wanted to make a deal.

He heard the front door open and shut and soon Mac appeared in the doorway. "Hey."

He smiled. "Hey."

"What are you making?" she wondered.

"I'm making you steak," he said and smiled sweetly when her face lit up.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve that?" she wondered.

"Nothing special. I was going to take you out, but I decided that a quiet night at home just you and me would be even better."

"That does sound better," she said and walked over to him. "You know, we could take dessert first."

He raised his eyes. "Yeah?" It had been months since they had been intimate. Because of Mac's endometriosis bothering her again, then her laparoscopy surgery, he had let her take the lead. The last time they had been intimate she had felt pain, and after that he wouldn't even consider it, afraid to hurt her.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply. He dropped what he'd had in his hands and hurried to turn off the stove before he put his arms around her. She started unbuttoning his shirt as her mouth found its way down his neck. He moved away from her. "Let's take this upstairs."

She nodded and they hurried upstairs, shedding their clothes on the way, leaving only the underwear as they tumbled into their bedroom. Harm pushed her down on the bed and lay down beside her. "It's been so long…" he mumbled between kisses.

"Too long," she agreed as her hand slipped inside his boxers.

Later Mac was sitting on a barstool watching her husband cook for her. She was so happy that the surgery had turned out to be a success. She hadn't told Harm about it, but she had been worried that her condition worsening would make their marriage suffer. The last time they had been intimate, she had felt pain and she had asked him to stop. She missed their physical union. They had been careful tonight, at least in the beginning, when they were both sure that she was okay they had made up for lost time.

"What are you thinking about?" he wondered.

She smiled and stood, walking over to him and putting her arms around his neck. "How much I love you."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you too."

"I like that we can get back to normal again," she said and bit his lower lip teasingly.

"Me too," he said between kisses, before he reluctantly released her. "Dinner is ready."

She moved over to the table. "It smells amazing."

"I hope it taste amazing too. And I made plenty, so dig in," he said as he put the plate down in front of her. "For you, Madame."

"You went all out," she said and waited for him to sit down before she reached for his hand. "Thank you so much."

"I love cooking for you," he said sweetly. They both looked surprised as they heard the front door open and shut.

"Hey," Claire said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing home?" Mac asked surprised.

"The others wanted to go to a party. The guys who invited us are older, and I just figured I'd be grounded for the rest of my life if I went… Besides, I didn't really want to go," she said and noticed the dinner. "I can go to my room if you guys want to be alone?"

"No, you don't have to do that," Harm said and stood. "I'll fix you a plate."

"Are you guys sure?" Claire said hesitantly.

"Absolutely," Mac said. "Join us."

Claire smiled and sat down. "This is nice. You went all out, Dad."

Harm put a plate down in front of her. "It's nice to spoil your Mom occasionally."

Mac smiled. "So, how was your day?" she asked her daughter.

"It was okay. We have a substitute teacher in Pre-calculus. He's okay, but not as good as Miss Dupree. I'll give him a chance though," Claire said thoughtfully. "As long as my grades don't suffer. Anyway, we went to the mall after school and just hung out. That's where we met those guys, and I decided to come home. I'm not sure about Brian though, he's going to get into so much trouble if his Dad finds out. Guys are really stupid."

Mac laughed.

"Hey!" Harm said and looked offended.

"It's true, "Claire said. "This is great food Dad."

"So you don't regret coming home?" he asked teasingly.

"Nah, it was the smart thing to do," she said.

The doorbell rang and Harm rose to open.

"Thank you for being so sensible," Mac said and took her daughter's hand.

"No problem," she said sweetly.

"It's for you," Harm said as he entered the kitchen followed by Brian.

"Hey," Claire said with surprise.

"You were right," Brian said with a shrug.

Claire smiled. "I usually am."

"Join us," Mac said.

"I'll get you a plate," Harm said.

Brian looked unsure. "I don't want to intrude."

"I already did that, so…" Claire said teasingly.

"It's no problem," Mac reassured.

Harm came back with a plate. "Please sit down."

They shared a nice meal together, then Claire asked if it was okay that they watched a movie on the TV.

"He's not a bad guy," Mac said as she was helping Harm clean up the kitchen. She walked over to the closet and found popcorn.

"He isn't," Harm agreed.

Mac put the popcorn in the microwave and started it. She turned to her husband and smiled teasingly. "This wasn't the night you had planned."

He laughed softly. "Not exactly."

"Want to make out?" she asked and walked closer to him.

He closed the dishwasher and gathered her in his arms. "Yes, please."

She leaned in and kissed him.

They were interrupted by a clearing of a throat and ended the kiss abruptly. "So, this is what the adults are doing?" Mattie said teasingly. Her boyfriend Brian was standing behind her looking bothered.

"Hey," Mac said and let her husband go. "To what do we owe this visit?"

Harm put his hand on the small of her back, and she leaned close to him.

"We just came off long shifts, and we're hungry and tired," Mattie said with a tired pout.

Harm and Mac shared an amused look. "Should we be nice and feed them?" Harm asked.

"We probably should," Mac said as the microwave beeped. "I'll just give Claire and her Brian some snacks, you help the oldest and her Brian."

"What can I interest you in tonight?" Harm asked. "We ate all the steak I made. Pasta maybe?"

Mattie lit up. "Pasta would be awesome."

Mac joined them a little later after bringing the popcorn to Claire and Brian. She took one look at Mattie and Brian who were half seated and half lying by the table. "You guys hit the shower, dinner will be ready by the time you get back here. Then it's straight to bed."

"A shower sounds great," Mattie said and stood. "Thanks Mom."

"Thank you guys. All I had to look forward to at home was an empty fridge and a cold apartment. My thermostat is broken and I can't reach the landlord," Brian said with a shrug.

"You should really move out," Mattie said as they walked out of the kitchen.

Harm and Mac shared a look. "Ten bucks that we have a new tenant in the basement soon."

"They haven't been seeing each other that long," Harm said.

"He's staying here a lot, she's in love, and he is too," Mac said and walked over to him. "I think they are sweet together."

Harm nodded. "Mattie has been in a great mood since she started seeing him. But the apartment is too small for two people, I bet they will find a new place together."

"I guess you're right," Mac agreed and smiled cleverly. "Want some help?"

Harm got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You know, the pasta will boil itself, the sauce was left over from two days ago, so it's already warmed up. That means that we have time to do this." He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You know," Mac said once the kiss ended. "This night turned out pretty good."

"It did," Harm said warmly. "And we have kids who comes home to us, so we must be doing something right."

"We must," Mac agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

Mac looked up when she felt someone's eyes on her. She smiled and leaned back in her chair. Something was going on with her daughter, for days she had been quiet, and whenever Mac had asked she had shrugged and said nothing. Maybe now she was finally ready to say wat was on her mind.

"Something on your mind?"

"Are you working?" Claire wondered from her place by the door.

"Just paying some bills. Is everything okay?" Mac asked.

Claire looked hesitant. "I …" she walked into the room. "I think something is going on at school."

Mac looked confused. "You think?"

Claire reached into her pocket and took out her phone, she moved her fingers around on it for a while before she handed it to her mother. "I've been getting these messages for days now."

Mac took the phone and read, her eyes widened as she moved over the messages. "Honey, who sent these?"

"I have no idea. It's anonymous," Claire said with a shrug. "But a lot of the girls in my class got them. There's a rumor going around school that some of the girls actually sent pictures and have been forced to do stuff so the pictures won't be published for everyone to see."

"You didn't send any pictures, did you?" she asked.

"No of course not, I'm not a complete idiot," Claire said matter of factually. "Besides, you've told me a gazillion times that what goes on the internet stays there forever. I do listen when you talk you know."

Mac would have been amused if she wasn't so shocked. "Good. Look, I would like to show this to Mr. Deidrick next door. He can tell us if this is a matter for the police. And I will make a call to Principal Needham." She stood and walked over to her daughter. "Thank you for telling me this."

"I was going to ignore it, but then I talked to Kim and she had gotten messages too," Claire said.

"Don't delete these messages, okay?" Mac reached for her own phone.

Ten minutes later Detective Ben Deidrick was by their kitchen table looking through Claire's messages and questioning her.

"You did the right thing Claire," Ben said reassuringly. "This is serious stuff, and I wish I could tell you that it wasn't common, but unfortunately it is. I will start an official investigation. I need to keep your phone for a few days. I need to have an expert look at it, see if we can trace the ip address for the site the messages were sent from."

"Do you need us to do anything?" Mac wondered.

"Not for now. Just go back to being a normal teenager Claire. There might be some police walking around at school on Monday, but if we need something more from you we'll contact you," he turned to Mac. "You talked to Principal Needham?"

"I did, and he was very upset," Mac said.

"I can imagine. I'll give him a call myself, tell him what will happen now." Ben said and stood. "Is Harm away?"

"He took Matthew to Belleville for the weekend," Mac explained. "I'll give him a call now."

"Tell him that I'm on top of things and not to worry. You guys should be proud of Claire," Ben said.

Mac put her arm around her daughter. "We are."

"I'll keep you in the loop," Ben promised. "I'll find my way out."

Mac thanked him. She focused on Claire who looked relieved. "Are you okay?"

Claire nodded. "I'm glad I told you about this. I just hope no one of my friends are involved in this."

After making sure that her daughter would be okay she called Harm and told him what was going on.

"Do you want me to come home?"

"No, you guys stay and have fun. We're okay," Mac reassured. "I'm just happy that our daughter came to me."

"I am too," Harm said. "She's a smart girl."

"She is," Mac agreed.

Harm let out a sigh. "I feel kind of helpless, Mac. I can't protect our girl."

"It's a scary world out there. I'm just glad she listened when we've been talking about all the dangers of the internet. She did the right thing."

"I'm proud of her, I really am. She's been giving us a hard time with her teenage rebellious moments, but I knew we had a sensible girl somewhere under all that teenage stuff."

"She must be taking after me," Mac teased.

Harm laughed. "I'm just glad she has a Mom she trusts and come to when she's having troubles. I'm lucky you're on my team, babe, because without you it would be a father/daughter battle for power."

"She just knows what buttons to push with you. You always had a soft spot with her, ever since she came to live with us. She knows exactly what to do to have you wrapped around her finger."

"Thankfully we have a lean, mean, fighting Marine in the house to restore balance. I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, Harm. Give Matthew a hug goodnight from me."

"I will. See you on Sunday, and until then in my dreams."

"Aww, you dream about me when we're apart?"

"I always do. Good night, babe."

"Night."

They hung up and Mac put the phone away and went to hunt down some ice cream.

By Wednesday the police had turned a lot of stones and found that a lot of people were involved. It turned out that some of the girls who had gotten messages had sent pictures and in turn been forced to do sexual acts with several boys so the pictures wouldn't be published online. The problem was that the girls involved had no idea who the boys were since they were taken blindfolded to the place where they had been forced to have sex or do sexual acts with the boys.

Claire had gotten her phone back, and for her the next few weeks her life would turn into a nightmare since the whole school knew that she had been the one to report what was going on. She got treats from the boys who were involved, and by the end of the first week she was afraid to go to school.

"I'm never going back to school," she said on Friday morning when Mac went to wake her up.

Mac sat down on her daughter's bed. "Hey, what's going on honey?"

Claire gave her phone to her mother. "I've been getting messages all night."

Mac read the messages and called for her husband. "Harm, you need to see this," she said as he entered the room.

"What the hell," he said after reading the messages.

"I'm calling Ben," Mac said and stood.

"Let me do it. They need to figure out who's behind this, and quickly," Harm said as he left them.

Mac turned to her daughter. "I'll call Principal Needham and let him know that you're staying home today."

"Mom, I think I know the name of some of the guys who are involved," Claire said.

"You do?"

"Gina in my class said that while she had performed oral sex on a boy he had said something to another boy. He said; 'she's good Troy.' And in turn the other boy had said; 'Shut up Nick.' Troy and Nick are two of the guys on the basketball team. Brian has been talking about them, because they are totally cool and all."

"Did Gina tell this to the police?" Mac wondered.

"No, she never talked to them. She's afraid that her parent's will get mad at her."

"We need to tell Ben about Gina," Mac said.

"No, I won't betray her trust in me like that. I refuse to. She needs to tell them herself," Claire said.

"Honey…"

"No Mom, Gina confided in me and I can't betray her. How would you feel if you had told someone something private and they had told someone else?" Claire asked.

"I understand what you're saying, but Claire, these guys need to be stopped." Mac said and took her daughter's hand.

"I'll talk to Gina," Claire said.

Mac hesitated. "Okay," she finally said. "But can I mention the names to Ben? Not Gina's, but the boys?"

Claire nodded. "I guess that would be okay."

Mac looked relieved. She squeezed Claire's hand and stood.

"Mom?"

Mac turned to her daughter.

"Isn't sex supposed to be a nice thing? Why are these guys doing this?" Claire let out a sigh. "Why are guys so obsessed with sex? Brian too. I don't want to be one of those girls who is pressured into doing something they are not ready for. Why the rush? I just want all of this to go away."

Mac sat down on the bed again. "Hey, you don't ever have to do anything you're not ready for. And yes, sex is great, but it can also be terrible. You're at that age where it's normal to start thinking about it, but thinking about it doesn't mean that you should do it. It's your body, and it's your decision."

"I know Brian wants to, but I told him that I wasn't ready. He just wants to be cool, and I told him that if that was his personal goal he was with the wrong girl," Claire smiled.

Mac smiled too. "I'm really proud of you, and I wish I was as smart as you are when I was your age. You'll never get the first time back. I wish I could think back and remember it as a positive experience."

"It was horrible?"

"I wish I knew. I was drunk," Mac admitted. "I did not make very good decisions when I was your age, and I didn't have anyone to talk to. We all make mistakes; the important thing is that we learn from them."

"Thanks for telling me this, Mom," Claire said and hugged her mother. "I' glad I have you in my life. I love you."

Mac kissed her daughter's head and held her close. "I love you too."

Two weeks later

Harm knocked on Claire's bedroom door. He was worried about his daughter after the past two weeks' excitement. Thankfully the police had figured out who had sent messages and threatened his daughter. School was getting back to normal again for Claire, and the girls who had been involved in the case were getting the help they needed to get through what they had experienced. Three senior boys had been arrested and would never be allowed to return to the school.

"Come in," Claire said and looked up from her computer.

"Are you busy?" he wondered.

"Just some homework, but I'm putting it away now. I'm tired, and I can't wait to sleep in tomorrow," Claire said as she turned the laptop off and turned to her father. "Dad, thank you for everything. You're very cool."

Harm smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You really should. Every girl should have a Dad like you and a Mom like Mom," Claire said as she stood and hugged her father. "I broke up with Brian."

Harm kissed her head. "I'm sorry. What happened."

Claire shrugged as she walked over to her bed. "I just want to be by myself for now. I don't want to have the pressure of sex hanging over me. I want to focus on other stuff. There's so much pressure out there. To be this, and do that. It's exhausting," she said and slumped down on the bed.

Harm tucked her in. "I'm sorry that you're experiencing so much pressure. Just remember that I'm so proud of you."

Claire smiled. "Thank you, Dad."

"And know that you can ask me about anything. Even sex," Harm said.

"Mom pretty much covered that, so you're safe," Claire said teasingly as she snuggled into her pillow. "Good night Dad."

"Good night, Sweetheart." Harm turned off the light and closed the door. He walked over to the master bedroom and into the bathroom. He smiled when he found his wife in the bathtub, her eyes closed.

"Want some company?"

"Please," she said without opening her eyes.

He hurried to take off his clothes and slipped into the tub. She moved so that he could sit down behind her, then she leaned back against him. He started rubbing her shoulders, and kissing her neck.

"Long week," she mumbled.

"Tell me about it. It seems like our daughter is doing okay though," he said.

"She's amazing," Mac said.

"I offered to talk about sex with her, but she reassured me that you had covered it and I was off the hook," he said and laughed softly.

Mac chuckled. "You can take it with Matthew."

"Thankfully I don't have to worry about him for some years. He's at the 'girls are annoying' stage still," he said.

"And what stage are you in?" she wondered.

"The best one," he said and kissed her neck again. "It can't get better than this."

"I agree," she said and turned her head to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and kissed her sweetly.


	25. Chapter 25

Harm finished with the last coat of paint and looked around the room. He was satisfied he decided. After Mattie moved out to live with her boyfriend he had been thinking about what to do with the basement. It was in need of some renovation, and he and Mac had decided to do just that. Harm had gotten the idea to make a home entertainment room, and a home gym down there, and after running it by his wife and she'd agreed, he had started planning.

"Dad, dinner's ready."

Harm turned and found his youngest son looking at him from the stairway. "Great, I'll be right up."

Matthew walked all the way downstairs and looked around. "So, what's the plan, Dad?"

Harm was struck by how big his son was becoming. Suddenly he was so self-sufficient, he never asked for help with anything, except for when he had misplaced something, which was often enough, and then he'd come running for his Mom, because she was the family's organizer and knew everything.

"Well, I've put cables in the floors and painted, now I'll get started on the new floor," he smiled. "Huge flat screen TV, great surround sound," he studied his son. "What do you think?"

Matthew smiled widely. "Cool, Dad."

"Yeah, you'd like that?"

"I can have my friends over and watch movies," Matthew said.

Harm put the paint away. "It'll be fun."

"Mom made fish," Matthew said and made a grimace.

Harm laughed. "It's good for us."

"I guess," Matthew didn't look totally convinced.

"We better go eat," Harm said and ruffled Matthew's hair. "It's great having Mom home again."

Matthew smiled. "Yeah, she's been gone forever."

"Eleven days," Harm said.

"You've been counting down the days," Matthew teased.

Harm laughed. "One day, when you have a girlfriend, you'll understand."

"Yuck, girls are gross," Matthew said and laughed.

Harm shook his head in amusement. "One day, you won't think so. And besides, Mom's not gross, she's special and beautiful, and one day you'll find a girl who make you all crazy and you'll want to be with her all the time."

Matthew looked doubtful. "No way I'll find someone as great as Mom."

Harm laughed. "Well, maybe not that great."

Harm had been surprised when his oldest son came home unannounced during dinner that night. Nathan was in his first year at the Academy, and he was doing great. He had gone from being an angry and confused teenager with a lot of baggage, to a grown man taking responsibility for his actions. Harm was proud.

Mac found her husband and oldest son in the basement Saturday night, working on the new floors. She was happy to have Nathan home, even if it was only for a short weekend liberty.

"It's 2245," she said as she stepped fully into the room.

Harm and Nathan both looked up. "What do you think?" Harm wondered.

"It's great," she said and looked around.

"Did Claire come home yet?" Harm wondered as he stood.

"Nope," Mac said and yawned. "I'm going to bed; can you wait up for her?"

"Sure," Harm walked over and kissed her. "Tired after your travels?"

"Jetlag," she said and smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, Mom," Nathan said.

"It's great having you home, Nathan. Good night."

Harm hugged her. "I'll sit up and wait for Claire."

"Thanks," Mac said and kissed him softly before leaving them.

"I can wait up for Claire," Nathan suggested. "I wanted to do some gaming anyway. Make sure Matthew haven't trashed the attic."

Harm laughed. "He's keeping it so tidy, you'd think it was sacred ground."

"The little brat is growing up," Nathan laughed.

"I'll take a shower and head to bed then," Harm said and smiled. "Thanks for the help, son."

"Any time," Nathan said and hesitated. "To tell you the truth, I miss this. All of it. I love the Academy, but I miss being home with you guys."

Harm nodded. "We miss you too."

Mac looked to be asleep already when Harm entered their bedroom after looking in on Matthew. Harm took a quick shower and got ready for bed, before he joined her. She'd been to Okinawa for a Court Martial, and arrived home that morning.

"It's only 2304, is Claire home?" Mac mumbled tiredly.

Harm laughed softly as he got comfortable in the bed. "No, Nathan is waiting up. Jetlag does nothing to that watch of yours."

"Nope," she said and snuggled close to him. "It's great being home."

"I missed you, baby," Harm said and kissed her softly.

"Me too," Mac said and relaxed into his arms, her breath evening out and she was fast asleep.

Harm soon fell asleep too.

An hour later

Harm and Mac opened the car doors and hurried out. There were several police cars parked outside and teenagers were leaving the house as Harm and Mac hurried inside.

"Mom, Dad!" Claire hurried to meet them.

"Are you okay?" Mac hugged her daughter close. "What happened?"

"Is this your daughter?" A police officer joined them.

"Yes. I'm Harmon Rabb, this is my wife Colonel Sarah Rabb. What's going on here officer?"

"Rabb? You helped me when I was charged with drug smuggling. You were a commander then. You proved that it was my bunk mate who was the guilty one," the officer smiled and offered his hand. "Ryan Coffin," he introduced himself."

"That was a long time ago," Harm shook his hand.

"Your daughter stopped a rape tonight," the officer said.

"You bitch, you broke my nose!"

They turned and saw two police officers leading a young man with a bleeding nose, his hands cuffed behind his back."

"Get him out of here," Coffin ordered and turned back to Harm, Mac and Claire. "Sorry about that. We had to send a girl to the hospital. She was drugged. Your daughter stopped that guy from raping her. Heroic, but possibly stupid. He's a big guy, he could have really hurt you."

"I can take care," Claire said stubbornly.

"Is the girl okay?" Mac wanted to know.

"She'll be fine once the drugs leave her system. I need Claire to come by the station tomorrow to give a statement, is that okay?"

"She'll be there," Harm promised.

"Around 9, if that's okay?" Coffin asked.

"We'll be there," Mac said. "Can we take Claire home now?"

"Of course, ma'am," Coffin said.

It was a quiet drive home, and when they got inside the house Claire was ready for the big blow out, when to her surprise her Dad wasn't angry at all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harm asked.

"Totally," Claire said and hesitated, looking from one parent to the other. "So, how much trouble am I in? I swear I was coming home when the night turned into a real party instead of a quiet slumber party."

Harm and Mac shared a look, before they turned to their daughter. "Well, you stopped a rape, helped someone in need, called the police and us, you haven't been drinking and as far as I can see you're not hurt, so I guess you're in no trouble with us," Harm said.

"I'm just curious," Mac said. "How did all of this happen?"

"I was offered a drink by that guy, but wouldn't take it. A little while later I see him more or less carrying another girl upstairs. I thought it was weird because the girl seemed perfectly fine a little earlier when I talked to her, and she wasn't drinking. I followed them and I caught the guy in bed with her, so I asked him to back off. He told me to get lost and I wouldn't, so he came at me. I hit him, he came at me again so I hit him again, and kicked him in the… let's just say that he wouldn't have been able to do what he wanted after that…" Claire looked at her Mom who looked amused. "Well, what do you expect? You've thought me self-defense since I was six, and I kick box and do taekwondo. I've never had to use it before, but I knew what to do, and for that I'm thankful."

Mac smiled and hugged her. "I'm proud of you. And no broken bones in your hand either."

"You always said that the palm of your hand is much stronger than the knuckles," Claire said.

"That's my mini Marine," Mac said and hugged her again.

Harm was amused. "Okay, if we're done with the Semper Fiing, why don't we go to sleep, we have to be at the station by 0900," Harm said and hugged his daughter. "I'm proud of you. Even though, I won't ever let you out of the house ever again."

Claire smiled. "No problem, from now on I'm done with the world anyway."

It was 0435 when Mac found her husband in the basement working on the floors. She cleared her throat, and he turned with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"The bed was empty," she complained.

He stood and walked over to her. "I couldn't sleep. Too much drama."

"I thought Nathan was a handful, but Claire…" Mac let out a sigh "I guess it's not her fault, she just tends to end up in situations."

"And who does she remind you of?" he said with a little laughter.

Mac smiled and let him pull her in for a hug. "Taking after us I assume."

Harm leaned in and kissed her sweetly at first, then his eyes darkened and met hers. They met in a passionate kiss.

"Bedroom," Mac said when the need for air forced them apart.

Harm nodded and followed her.

Mac thought the house seemed more alive somehow when Nathan was home. There was music, Matthew and Claire were singing and playing guitar and piano, which they hadn't really been doing a lot of since Nathan moved out. There was more laughter and joy, making her realize that Nathan always had a way of bringing out the best in people.

The night's excitement had been pushed aside after Claire had given her statement to the police. She would have to take the stand in court sometime soon, but other than that she could move on from what had happened. She seemed okay, Mac thought, and hoped that she would be.

"I'm getting ready to leave," Nathan said as he walked downstairs and into the living room with a packed bag.

"It was nice having you home," Mac said and walked over to hug him. "Be a good boy."

"I always am," he said and flashed a big smile.

She ruffled his hair. "Most of the time."

Nathan laughed. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, honey," Mac said just as Claire joined them.

"Don't leave," she said and hugged him.

"I have to, but I promise to come home again soon. Maybe next weekend you can come see me? It's better than partying and beating up bad guys," he teased.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Okay, I can do that."

"That's a plan then," Nathan looked around. "Where's Matthew?"

"Right here," Matthew said as he ran down the stairs. "Can I come with you?"

"You have to wait about eight years and you can go to the Academy too," Nathan said and hugged him. "Don't be a brat."

"I won't," Matthew promised.

"Dad's in the garage," Mac said to Nathan. "Drive carefully, okay?"

Nathan snapped to attention. "Yes, ma'am."

They watched as he left and Mac put her arms around Matthew and Claire. "It's just us again then."

Mac found her husband in the garage working on his Corvette. Matthew and Claire had gone to bed a while ago and Mac was starting to feel the toll of a sleepless night and wanted to go to bed too.

"Almost done?"

Harm smiled and closed the hood. "I am. The kids asleep?"

"A while ago. I'm going to bed too. I really need a good night's sleep."

"Me too," he agreed as he walked over to her. "It was a nice weekend, exciting, but nice. I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," she said and moved away from him when he tried to reach for her. "You need a shower."

He laughed. "I thought you liked handy men."

"I do, but after a shower," she said and smiled as he gave his car one last look. "Am I disturbing your alone time with your precious car?"

"Nah, it's fine, just looking forward to spring that's all. You won't let me take her out on the icy roads," he complained.

"I like you better in the SUV in the winter," she said sweetly. "It's for your own good, you know. It's safer."

"I know," he smiled. "You like her too, just admit it."

"I like it, yes, but you won't let me drive it," she reminded him.

"I do, sometimes," he said and turned the lights off and followed her out of the garage. "It's just that you don't drive a stick very well."

"Are you insulting my driving?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"You drive just fine," he offered a cute smile. "For a girl."

She punched him in his arm and he winced as they stepped into their hallway. "Ouch, Mac."

She waited for him to lock the door and turn to her before she ran a finger down his chest suggestively. "I thought you liked the way I could handle a stick?" she removed her finger just above his private area. "Oh well, I guess I won't have to think about doing that any more…" she turned and walked away from him. "Good night."

"Uhm, Mac?" he followed her. "Mac? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" he hurried up the stairs after her. "I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

Harm opened his eyes as his wife walked out of the bathroom. He stretched lazily as he watched her walk over to her closet only wearing her bra and panties, her hair in a tight bun. He smiled and let out a groan as he moved to a sitting position and his back protested.

"Harm, you need to see someone about that back," Mac said as she took her uniform out of the closet.

He stood. "It's just a little sore from my work out last night. It was a pretty rough game of basketball you know."

"It has bothered you all week," she reminded him.

"It's from all the heavy lifting last weekend when we helped Mattie move out," he said with a shrug. "I'm not as young as I used to be, you know. And I've punched out of aircrafts a few times, remember?"

She nodded as she put her uniform on the bed. "I remember."

He headed to the bathroom to empty his bladder. When he stepped into the bedroom again he saw Mac looking through her closet. He smiled as he found her neck tab on the dresser. "I thought Marines were supposed to be all squared away?" he said and held the neck tab up for her to see.

She smiled. "We are, most of the time." She walked over and was about to take it from him, but Harm held it up out of her reach. "Harm?"

He laughed. "What do I get for finding it?"

She stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck, then she kissed him sweetly. "Now can I get it?" she asked as the kiss ended.

He lowered the neck tab. "Absolutely."

She took the neck tab and walked away from him. "Will you be late tonight?"

"Nah, I have an article 32 hearing this morning. Captain Warner is presiding," Harm said as he walked over to his closet.

"Good luck," Mac said as she put her skirt on.

"Is he bad?" Harm wondered.

"Not worse than me," she teased.

Harm laughed softly. "That's reassuring. Since I'm in the building, do you have time for lunch?"

"Yeah, I have a light schedule today," she said as she put her shirt on.

"Does the Marine corps know that you're wearing pink underwear under that uniform?" he asked teasingly.

"No, only you," she said with a sexy gleam in her eyes.

"Good to know," he said as he closed his pants and walked over to her. "I'm looking forward to skiing this weekend." He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Me too. It's been a long time since we did something fun," she said.

"Hey, I thought I showed you some fun last night," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe that's why you have a bad back," she teased and kissed him. "I better get going. See you…"

They both turned when the door flew open and Matthew came barging in. "Mom, I can't find my skates, and I have practice after school."

"What happened to knocking?" Harm asked and kissed his wife. "I better hurry up."

Mac released him and finished buttoning her shirt. "The skates are in your bag downstairs," she said and bent down to hug her son. "Good morning by the way."

Matthew smiled. "Good morning. Who's taking me to school?"

"I am, but we better hurry up," Mac said as she finished dressing.

Twenty minutes later they were out the door after a rushed breakfast. "See you at JAG then," Mac said as they walked to their cars.

"Yes. I love you," Harm said and kissed her.

Mac smiled. "I love you too."

"Bye kids. I love you guys." Harm said as he hurried to his car.

Claire got in the front seat and Matthew in the back, then they drove off ready for another day.

During staff call they were notified that Captain Warner had to take emergency leave because his daughter and her husband had been in a car accident that morning. Admiral Barney, the new head of the judiciary expressed concern that they were again short staffed and that the workload was increasing.

"Colonel, I need you to take Captain Warner's place at the Johnson Article 32 hearing this morning," Admiral Barney said to Mac.

"Sir, my husband is defending the accused," Mac said.

"Figure out if the lawyers are willing to proceed with the hearing anyway. It has already been postponed once, and I don't have anyone else to step in until the earliest Monday morning. Commander Clark is still TAD, as is Colonel Lee, I'm in the middle of the Carter Court Martial, and Captain Wayne is also in the middle of two Article 32 hearings."

Mac nodded. "Yes, sir."

"If the prosecution wants to delay the hearing we will of course oblige by that," the Admiral added.

"Yes, sir," Mac said.

Mac saw Harm's surprised face when she entered the bench.

"Please be seated. Captain Warner had to take emergency leave so it would seem like you're stuck with me. Commander Saber, you know my connection to Mr. Rabb. Do you have a problem with me preceding?"

"No problem, your honor? I assume that if the case should go to Court Martial another judge will appear?" the Commander said.

"Absolutely, Commander. Mr. Rabb, do you have a problem with me preceding?" Mac asked her husband.

"No, your honor," Harm said.

"Okay then, let's proceed," Mac said.

Harm was busy with dinner when Mac came home that night. She was wondering how his mood was after today's court. She had a feeling that he was feeling like she'd given him a hard time, noticing how he had been tense as he'd left the court room.

"Hi, honey," Mac greeted her daughter who was seated by the kitchen table with her homework. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. We have a big test tomorrow though, but then it's the weekend. Are we still going skiing by the way?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Mac said as she focused on her husband. "Something smells good."

He turned to her. "Was that a ruling or an opinion?" he asked.

"Harm," she warned.

"With another judge my client would already be off the hook," Harm said as he continued to steer the sauce.

"I'm not having this discussion," Mac said and turned to leave. "I'm changing."

"You were overcompensating as not to seem partial to your husband," Harm said before she could slip away.

"I'm ignoring you," Mac said as she left the kitchen.

They shared a nice dinner with no more talk about work. Mac offered to clean up after dinner, which Harm, accepted and went to their home office. Mac spent some time with the kids, did some laundry and read Matthew a story before he went to sleep.

"Are you coming to bed?" Mac wondered as she stepped into their home office.

"Soon," Harm said without looking up from his work.

"Are you really that angry with me?" she wondered. "I was just doing my job, Harm. And I wasn't overcompensating. Maybe you've spent too much time in civilian court."

He continued to write in his notebook without acknowledging what she had said.

"I'll recuse myself tomorrow, and you can have another judge after the weekend," she said and turned to leave. "Not that it matters, because there's too much evidence not to rule that the case goes to Court Martial. A new judge won't change that, and you know it. Good night."

Fifteen minutes later he walked into their bedroom. He hesitantly walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Are you asleep?"

Mac turned towards him. "No."

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said and put his hand on her thigh. "I was overreacting."

"If you had a problem with me preceding, you should have said something," Mac said as she sat up. "I would have recused myself."

He smiled. "It's fine. You don't have to recuse yourself." He stood and started undressing. "I'd forgotten how good you are. And how well you know the law."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and when he came back he sat down on the bed and took off his watch, looking at the pictures of them on the wall over the dresser. He studied the one taken of them in Afghanistan thirteen years ago, and wondered, not for the first time, what would have happened had they gotten together back then.

"What are you thinking about?" she wondered.

He turned to her and smiled. "Do you think that if we had gotten together back then, that we'd be as happy as we are now?"

She hesitated. "It's hard to say."

He lay down and snuggled under the cover, moving to his side so that he was looking at her. "I had a flash back today in court."

"Of the time when the Admiral let each of us preside over cases to see who would be best fit to fill in at the judiciary?" she questioned with a clever smile.

"Yeah," he said and laughed softly.

She laughed too. "Me too."

"It was hard to admit that you were the better judge," he admitted and moved his arm around her and pulled her close. "I like this better than competing and being at each other's throats."

She relaxed into his arms and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"You have no idea, baby," he said and kissed her again. "I love you."


	27. Chapter 27

February 2016

February had gone by and March was just around the corner. The office had quieted down after another stressful day, and Harm was finishing up and getting ready to go home. The firm was really doing well. Along with Bud he had scrambled together a good client list, and business was booming. They had brought in Harriet to run the office, which had really taken a load off both their shoulders. And he suspected that Bud and Harriet were happy to be working together again. They had talked about bringing in another lawyer, a junior lawyer to take over some of the workload and help them with small cases and research for the big ones. Jennifer Coates had agreed to leave her part time job as a legal aid at a big firm, to come work with them full time. Her and Victor's children were still small. Five and two, but she had wanted to get back to work full time again, and the flexible hours that Harm and Bud offered made it easier for her. Jennifer had met Victor Galindez through mutual friends when she was stationed in London all those years ago, when Harm was the Force Judge Advocate, Europe. They had married and started a family.

"Are you staying late?"

Harm looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Just finishing up actually. I thought you had gone already Nina?"

"I wanted to stay in case you needed me," Nina, Harm's assistant smiled warmly. "I hope you are taking the weekend off?" Nina was in her sixties, worked her whole life for the same firm, until she was laid off when the senior attorney died and the son took over. She had problems finding a new job because of her age, but Harm had hired her right away. He couldn't believe his luck, because she was amazing.

"I am," he reassured. "Mac arrived home today. That's why I decided to get my desk squared away so that I can fully enjoy the weekend."

"Was it Florida this time?" Nina wondered.

"Yes, a Court Martial," Harm said as he stood.

"Well, tell her I said hi, and enjoy your weekend," Nina said.

"You too," Harm said as he grabbed his coat and suitcase. "Let me follow you to your car."

Mac had gotten a text from her husband letting her know that he would be home as soon as he had finished with anything pressing. She arrived home about thirty minutes ago, met by her youngest son and daughter who had made dinner. She had unpacked, showered and dressed comfortably and hurried downstairs to eat and to hear what was new with Matthew and Claire.

"That was great. Thank you so much for dinner," Mac said and stood. "Let me do the cleaning."

"I have a book to finish," Claire said and excused herself.

"Mom, can I play some Nintendo?" Matt pleaded.

Mac smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sure, but I'll be up in an hour and then it's straight to bed.

Matt smiled. "Deal."

Mac cleaned up the kitchen and was just about to close the dishwasher when she heard the front door open and shut. She smiled as she went to meet her husband.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he said as he put his briefcase down and gathered her in his arms. "It's good to have you home." He kissed her deeply.

"That was quite the welcome home," she said breathlessly as the kiss ended.

"I missed you," he said and released her. "Is there food?"

"The kids cooked," Mac said and watched as he walked to the kitchen.

"The kids have been great while you've been away," he said when she followed him.

"Yeah, they said that you've been working a lot." She watched as he found the plate she had prepared for him in the fridge.

"I have. Big case." He put the plate into the microwave. "Mattie has been home a lot this week. She wouldn't talk about it, but something is up with her and Brian."

"He's being transferred to the Naval Medical Centre San Diego," Mac said.

"How do you know?" Harm looked confused.

"She called me last week. I'm surprised she didn't tell you," Mac said.

Harm nodded. "Me too."

"She's pretty broken up about it," Mac said.

"She knew this day would come the day she got involved with him," Harm said matter of factually.

"And that's the reason why she didn't tell you," Mac pointed out. "How about some sympathy?"

Harm took the plate out of the microwave. "I feel for her, but it's not like she's the only Naval girlfriend to be left behind."

"Long distance relationships are hard. They haven't been together that long. It's hard enough for me to be away from you for a few weeks and we've been married for years," Mac said.

"So, being married for years should make separation easier?" he questioned.

Mac smiled. "It's easier when you're feeling secure about your partner is all I'm saying. Being in a new relationship, being far apart makes it more difficult."

He sat down to eat. "I think being separated from you is very difficult. Traumatic even," he said teasingly.

"Really?" she sat down beside him. "I thought you were too busy to notice."

"It hasn't been that bad. A few late nights I guess," he said with a shrug. "I haven't been neglecting the kids if that's what you're worried about."

"I know that," she said reassuringly.

He finished with dinner and excused himself to change out of the suit. Mac went to tell Matthew that it was time for bed. She stopped by Claire's room and said good night, before she walked into the master bedroom where she found her husband stretched out on the bed. She smiled and lay down beside him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Just stretching my back," he said and pulled her close. "I'm getting old."

"You?" she teased.

"I'm not the young hunky sailor that you fell in love with anymore," he mumbled.

She lifted her head to look at him. "You're hunky," she said with a sweet smile.

He cupped her face. "Why is it that I grow older and you get more beautiful?"

"You still know how to charm a lady," she said and kissed him softly.

He moved them around, and deepened the kiss. "I love you," he said as he ended the kiss.

She smiled up at him, enjoying having his strong body holding hers close. "I love you too."

Matthew chose that moment to walk through the door. "Are you guys kissing?"

Mac turned her head towards the doorway and smiled. "Yes."

"Yuck," Matthew said and walked over to the bed. "Do I have to go to bed?"

Harm released his wife and sat up. "Yes, it's past your bedtime."

"But I'm not sleepy. And I'm almost ten so I think I should be allowed to stay up longer now, he said.

Mac sat up as well. "You still need your sleep. And you have a hockey game in the morning, so you need you rest."

"Fine," he said.

"Let me get you to bed." Harm said and stood. Mac watched the love of her life and their four percent miracle walk away with a loving smile on her face. She was a lucky girl.

Harm came back a minute later, leaning against the doorframe he asked; "Are you going to bed?"

She smiled and patted the bed. "Why don't you lock the door and get over here. I'll show you a good time sailor."

He flashed her a sexy smile, hurried to close and lock the door before walking over to the bed. "I'm the one who's going to show you a good time."

Saturday morning

Harm went with Matthew to the locker room, helping him carry his things and making sure he found the right place, while Mac and Claire found them a seat,

"It's in here, buddy," Harm said and opened the door and let Matthew walk inside. Some of his team mates and the coach was already there.

"Thanks, Dad," Matthew said as Harm put his bag down.

Harm went to find Mac and Claire while the kids got ready for the match. He had never pictured himself like this; spending his weekends in an ice rink, at a soccer match, ballet or dance, or whatever the activity one of their kids were on at some point. Him, the Navy pilot, the confirmed bachelor. He wouldn't have believed it had someone told him back then that he would love it. But he did.

He found Mac standing by the tribunes, talking to her friend Kelly.

"Hey," Mac said as he approached her. "Everything okay with Matt?"

"He's fine," Harm reached for her hand. "Hi, Kelly."

"Hi, Harm," Kelly said. "Matthew ready for the match?"

"He's been ready for a week," Harm joked, but it wasn't far from the truth. Matthew was serious about his hockey. "Where's Claire?"

"With some of her friends from school," Mac said.

"I'm going to go talk to Jake. Ladies," Harm said and released Mac's hand.

"Let's find a place to sit," Kelly suggested. "But not over there," she made a motion with her head.

"Ah, Hilda and her gang giving you a hard time again?" Mac said as she followed Kelly.

"Ever since her husband left her for a younger woman, she's been twice as mean," Kelly said with a shrug as they sat down.

"Don't worry about them, they treat me like I'm an outcast as well. Like it's a crime to have work outside the home," Mac said. "Hey, who's that?" She pointed to the woman who had approached Harm.

"Oh yeah, she moved into the Larsen house while you were away. Rumor has it that she's been sleeping with at least two of the men in the neighborhood already. Who wears high heels and a skirt like that to an ice rink?" Kelly shook her head with amusement. "You should go mark your territory."

"I'm not worried about Harm," Mac said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm going to go mark my territory around Jake. Excuse me," Kelly said and stood.

Harm excused himself and walked to where Mac was seated. "Mind if I join you beautiful?"

Mac smiled and patted the seat next to her. "The kids are getting ready to warm up," she said and waved to her son who had just entered the ice. "He's getting so big."

Harm took her hand. "He is."

Mac smiled and studied her husband. "We have a new neighbor I hear?"

"Yeah, she just moved into the Larsen house. Divorced, two kids. Her youngest is Matthew's age. He was over at our house last week. Patrick."

"She already has a reputation. Kelly is over there marking her territory," Mac said teasingly.

"Should I be offended that you didn't bother marking yours?" he asked.

Mac laughed softly. "You'd like that?"

"It's important to show affection," he said teasingly.

She leaned into him and whispered. "Didn't I show enough affection last night."

Harm swallowed hard. "When you put it that way…" he kissed her softly.

"Old people shouldn't kiss in public."

They ended the kiss and smiled when Claire sat down with them. "Matthew is looking good."

"He is," Mac agreed and smiled. "Thanks for being such a good big sister while I've been away."

"No problem. And I haven't had one argument with Dad, so we deserve points for that," Claire said teasingly.

"That's right," Harm agreed.

Mac was amused. "I'm so proud of all of you."

Harm put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm glad you're home though."

Mac looked into his eyes. "Me too."


	28. Chapter 28

March 2016

Waking up on a Saturday by your wife, who is in an obvious mood to make love, was very okay by Harm. He was happy that after almost eleven years of marriage, she still made the effort and still wanted him very much. It was nice to enjoy some quiet time alone after a couple of hectic weeks for both of them. Mac was on her stomach, sprawled across his torso, half asleep, while he was massaging her back softly after their physical union. He loved her long, slender and well-toned body. She was so oblivious to her effect on men, but he knew he was the envy of most of his friends.

"Are we getting up today," she mumbled and stretched lazily.

"I was going for a jog this morning, but someone had other plans," he said teasingly.

"I didn't see you complain," she pointed out and lifted her head to look at him.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Never."

She smiled brightly. "It's been a long time since we stayed in bed past nine."

"We should do it more often, don't you think?" he moved them over so that he was on top, trailing soft kisses down her throat and neck.

"I'm hungry," she said and moved her hands down his sides, then slapping his ass. "We should get up."

"Ouch," Harm lifted his head to look at her. "That hurt."

She laughed softly. "I'll make it up to you in the shower," she said and pushed him off her.

Harm got on his feet. "You're forgiven."

They hurried to the bathroom and another heated session started as soon as the water was turned on.

It was almost ten when they finally walked downstairs. They shared a confused look when they could smell pancakes. Walking into the kitchen they found Mattie by the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," she said and looked up from the paper.

"Hey," Mac walked over and hugged her. "This is a surprise."

"I figured it was time I popped by to see what was going on in the Rabb house," Mattie said just as she got a hug from her Dad. "You guys alone?"

"Matthew and Claire are at sleepovers," Mac said as she joined Mattie by the table.

"That's why you guys are sleeping until ten in the day," Mattie teased.

"Who said anything about sleep," Harm commented as he snatched the paper from her and sat down.

"Eww," Mattie said and put her hands over her ears. "Not in front of the children."

Mac laughed softly. "It was nice of you to make us breakfast."

Mattie hesitated. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"Yeah?" Harm said and put the paper down.

"I'm joining the Navy," Mattie said.

Harm and Mac shared a look. "I thought you loved it at the hospital?" Harm questioned.

"I do, but I've always wanted to serve, so… I have to report to ODS in two weeks," she said hesitantly. "So, what do you guys think?"

"I think it's great if it's what you want to do," Mac said and smiled warmly.

"Me too," Harm agreed. "So, another Naval officer in the family. The Marines are getting outnumbered."

"The Marines can handle it," Mac reassured him.

Harm laughed softly. "I don't doubt that."

Mattie looked at her mother. "Can I work out with you the next two weeks? I need to be pushed a little."

"Sure, no problem. I've had long training getting the Navy into shape," Mac said and offered a sweet smile in her husband's direction.

"If that was an implication to earlier today, I would say you're right," Harm agreed.

"Stop it," Mattie punched her Dad's arm. "I'll get traumatized."

"If you haven't been by now, you'll be fine," Harm said and rubbed his arm. "Why does the women in this family keep hitting me?"

"It's the only way to make you behave," Mattie pointed out.

"That's true," Mac agreed.

"So, how long will the kids be out of the house anyway?" Mattie wondered.

"I'm picking Matthew up around 1300, and who knows when Claire will show up. Probably sometime before dinner," Mac said.

"I'll stick around then, spend some time with Matthew. It's been ages since I saw that brat," Mattie said and smiled. "It must be great now that Claire is on a guyatus?" She noticed Harm's confused look. "A hiatus from guys."

"Yes," Harm burst out without any hesitation.

"It has been very nice," Mac agreed. "What about you and Brian?"

"We agreed to just see what happens. He's busy in San Diego, and I have no idea where I'll be once I'm under the Navy's hard grip. We haven't spoken in a week, so I'm thinking that it's not going great. But, guys are mostly stupid, so whatever."

"Hey, what is it with the female population of this family and the need to say that?" Harm let out a sigh. "I swear, Claire will tattoo it on her arm soon."

Mac smiled as she stood to get coffee.

"It's mostly true," Mattie leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I've called Brian several times this week, and he haven't returned one phone call. I get that he's busy, but… Tell me this, when you're out of town how often do you call Dad?" Mattie asked her mother. "Or he calls you?"

"We talk every day, sometimes we talk morning and night," Mac said as she filled her cup. "But to be fair, I do call to make sure everyone is fine, not just him."

"I just think that if he was truly interested, he'd make an effort to call me, even though he's busy," Mattie pointed out.

Mac nodded. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Me too," Harm said and pulled Mattie in for a hug. "He's a jerk."

"Thanks, Dad," Mattie said. "I thought he was the one."

"I know the feeling," Mac said and noticed the curious look from her husband. "You have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find a prince."

Harm stood and walked over to the coffeepot to fill his cup. "I take it I'm the prince?"

Of course," she reassured. "But I do think there's something else going on with Brian, because he really loves you. Let him explain before you decide that he's a jerk."

Harm put his free arm around his wife's shoulders. "Listen to your Mom, she knows that guys can be stupid without being jerks."

Mac nodded. "That's true."

Harm smiled and kissed her.

"As much as I love this cuteness, I'm going to take a nap while I wait for Matthew. Is it okay if I borrow the spare room?" Mattie stood.

"It's always ready for you," Mac smiled. "Thank you for breakfast. "

"Thanks for the talk," Mattie smiled and left them.

Harm put his coffee down and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'm going to go read for a while."

Mac nodded. "Clean up the kitchen first. I have a few errands to run before I pick up Matthew "

"Yes, ma'am," Harm kissed her softly, letting it linger for a while.

It was almost dinner time and Harm wondered when Mac and Mattie would get back from their workout. He set the table when he heard the front door open and shut.

"We're back," Mac said as she stepped into the kitchen, her gym bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Mom is brutal," Mattie said as she too walked into the kitchen.

"Don't I know it," Harm said and smiled.

"You'll thank me when you get to ODS," Mac promised. "I'll just put my gym clothes away," Mac excused herself.

"Mom is really in great shape," Mattie said and smiled.

"She is. You'll do great in the Navy Mats," Harm said and smiled proudly.

"Thanks Dad. It was my plan all along to join, but I've had doubts after I finished medical school. Now however, I know that it's the right choice," Mattie said just as Claire entered the kitchen. "Hey, where have you been?"

"This and that," Claire said and hugged her sister. "I hear you're going Navy."

"I am," Mattie confirmed proudly. "I better put away my gym clothes before dinner."

"Tell Matthew that dinner is ready," Harm said as she turned to leave the kitchen. "So, Claire, how was your sleepover?"

"It was fun. We finished our history project," Claire walked over to the table and sat down. "It's not due until Friday, but that gives me more time for my other homework."

Harm put the lasagna on the table and sat down. "You know, it's great that you are doing well in school, but don't forget to be a kid too. I know you've been a little hesitant to go to parties after what happened the last time and you've been cutting off some of your more rebellious friends, which is great, but don't forget to live a little too."

"I just feel like focusing on school right now. But if it makes you feel better, I'll go to a birthday party next weekend," Claire said.

Harm laughed softly. "Yes, that would make me feel better."

Claire laughed too. "It's a deal."

Soon Matthew, Mattie and Mac joined them for dinner. Then afterwards they watched a movie. Harm pulled Mac close to him and whispered in her ear; "This is nice."

Mac nodded. "It is nice."

The next morning Harm and Mac made breakfast together. Mattie was the first of the kids to come down, and she was smiling brightly.

"Someone woke up happy?" Harm said when he saw her.

"Brian called last night. You were right, Mom, there was a reason why he hadn't returned my calls. He was sent on a humanitarian mission," Mattie explained as she sat down.

Mac smiled. "I knew it."

"That's great Mattie," Harm said as he too sat down.

"Morning!" Matthew joined them.

"Morning," Mac said and ruffled his hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Matt confirmed.

"I was thinking that we might go to the Smithsonian today. And then lunch somewhere. What do you guys think?" Mac asked.

"Sure, we can do that," Claire said and lit up. She loved spending time at museums.

"That sounds like a plan," Harm agreed as he stood to get more coffee.

Mac stood too and walked over to him. He smiled and filled her mug as well, then they turned and watched the interaction between the kids.

"This is nice," Mac said and leaned on to him. "It's only Nathan missing."

Harm nodded and smiled. "I'm glad we have more time before they are all adults. I'm not ready for the house to be kid free."

"Me neither," Mac agreed and kissed his cheek before she joined the kids by the table.


	29. Chapter 29

May 2016

Harm slumped down on the bed and reached for his phone as he loosened his tie. He had been on a working dinner. Since he was in the process of landing a big client, he was putting in some extra hours to seal the deal. It would be a great opportunity for the firm. He hit Mac's name and put the phone to his ear and hoped that she wasn't too busy to talk. After being away for almost a month he hoped she'd finally be on her way home in time for the weekend. Claire and her schools Glee club had a show on Friday night, and he knew their daughter would be disappointed if her mother wouldn't be there to see.

"Harm, finally. I was starting to worry."

"Sorry, had a client dinner," he said and removed his tie completely and loosened the top button of his shirt.

"Again? Who was it this time?" she wondered.

He could hear it in her tone that she wouldn't be pleased with his answer. "Miss Garrison."

"I see."

"Mac, we're signing the contracts tomorrow."

"Was Bud there with you?"

Harm hesitated. "No, just me." The quiet was worse than her saying something. "She's an important client Mac, and we only landed the deal because of our military connection." No response. He let out a sigh. "I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this Mac."

"Look, I'm tired, let's just talk tomorrow," was her short response.

"I take it that means that you won't be home tomorrow?"

"It doesn't look good. I'll call Claire tomorrow and wish her good luck, okay? Love you. Bye."

The line went dead and he put the phone away. He stood and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt as he walked to the bathroom. He hated fighting with her, especially when she was away and had been for so long. She was right, he had been spending a lot of time with Miss Garrison. He had a firm to run and if having dinners with clients was what he had to do, he would do it. He suspected that Mac had googled the company and figured out that Miss Garrison was young and very attractive, and that was why she was reacting like she did.

As he got into bed for the night, he sent Mac a message telling her that he loved her and missed her, and that he hoped she'd be home with him soon because he was going crazy without her. He added a few hearts and kissing mouths.

She answered quickly that she missed being home and that she'd know more after tomorrow about when she'd be home.

He closed his eyes and slept restlessly through the night, waking up wishing the night was longer.

As predicted Claire was disappointed that her mother wouldn't make it home that night. Harm sent her off to school without feeling that anything he said helped on her mood. Matthew was also missing his mother, and he too was disappointed when he heard that she wouldn't be home yet.

"I hate the Military," he said and slammed the door shut when he left the car. Harm decided against following him, and instead talk to him when he picked him up later that day. At the office Harriet met him with the news that Miss Garrison had to take care of some business and couldn't be there to sign the contract until after the weekend.

"Thanks Harriet," Harm said as he got a handful of handwritten post its from Nina, his secretary.

"Is the Colonel going to make it tonight?" Harriet wondered.

"It doesn't look good," Harm hesitated. "I have two less than happy kids at home, so if by miracle Mac makes it home today it would make our home a nicer place."

"She has been gone a long time," Harriet said with understanding.

"Too long, but it's how it is. To tell you the truth, she isn't that happy with me at the moment," Harm shrugged. "I've been spending a little too much time with Miss Garrison."

"Well, Harm, that women would eat you alive if you let her. She's used to getting what she wants," Harriet warned.

"She's an important client," Harm reasoned. "Besides, I'm not interested in her as a woman, and Mac knows that."

"I'm sure she does, but being away for a month, I'm sure that Mac just feels like she has no control over the situation. I would feel the same way," Harriet said and smiled. "We'll be there tonight."

"Thanks Harriet," Harm said and headed for his office.

Harm and Matthew walked down the hall of Mattie's High School and headed for the auditorium where her performance would take place. Harm saw Mattie and Nathan standing outside the auditorium and he raised his hand when they looked in his direction. Matthew hurried over and hugged them both.

"You guys made it," Harm said as he hugged Mattie. "Good to see you," he said. Then he turned to Nathan and hugged him too. "Midshipman Rabb, good to see you."

"You too, sir," Nathan said and smiled as he ruffled Matthew's hair. "What's up with you? You look like you sold your bike and didn't get paid."

"Mom's not coming home," Matthew said with a shrug.

"She will, but she can't until they let her. She can't leave in the middle of a trial you know," Nathan explained.

"We should probably find our seats; the show will start in…" Mattie was interrupted by Matthew's shriek and then he took off running.

They all turned their focus down the hall where a tall Marine Colonel walked towards them. Mother and son hugged, before Mac took Matthew's hand and they walked to meet the others.

"Mom," Nathan hugged her. "You made it."

"Barely," Mac said and hugged Mattie too.

"You're not AWOL are you?" Harm smiled as he wrapped her in an embrace, then kissed her softly. "Finally you're home," he said as he let her go."

"The parties agreed on a deal, and I managed to get a last-minute plane out of there," Mac explained. "I better sneak backstage and wish Claire good luck," she smiled and left them.

Mac found Claire walking back and forth looking nervous, she smiled and walked closer to her.

"Mind if I give you a hug?"

Claire's head shot up and she yelled; "Mom!"

Mac hugged her daughter close. "I made it."

"I'm so glad," Claire said just as their instructor told them to get ready on stage. "I have to go, and you need to find your seat."

"See you afterwards. Good luck, you'll be great," Mac said.

"Thanks Mom," Claire smiled and followed her team mates onto the stage.

It was amazing to see their daughter on stage, she was truly impressing, along with her team mates. Harm took Mac's hand in his as they listened to the music, she squeezed his hand gently and let hers rest in his.

When they got home that night they ordered pizza and both Nathan and Mattie decided to stay the night. Mac was happy to have Nathan home from the Naval Academy, and Mattie had finished her training and been assigned to Bethesda Naval Hospital.

"I'm just going to unpack and change," Mac excused herself.

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes," Mattie said and put her phone away.

"Sounds good," Harm said and loosened his tie. "I need to get out of this suit."

"Remember, twenty minutes Dad," Mattie said teasingly.

Harm laughed. "Funny girl. Why don't you go spend some time with your siblings, Lieutenant," he suggested.

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, sir."

Harm found Mac standing only clad in her underwear, busy hanging up her uniform, her back to him. He removed his tie and jacket and walked over to her, putting his hand on the small of her back. She was in his arms in a second, fusing her mouth to his. They lost themselves in kisses, before she abruptly pulled away.

"As much as I want to continue this, we have kids waiting downstairs," she said breathlessly.

He took a calming breath. "To be continued," he said and kissed her softly. "It's great having you home."

She moved out of his embrace. "It's great being home. And to have everyone here."

He watched as she finished hanging up her uniform, then reached for a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He shed his suit and dressed comfortably, before he took her hand and they walked downstairs together.

Three days later

Mac entered the kitchen, said good morning and headed straight for the coffee. She had had a terrible night, twisting and turning, not getting much rest. She hated to fight with her husband, but last night they had left things in a bad place. She filled her cup and enjoyed the first taste of coffee.

"You guys better get ready for school," Harm said. Claire and Matthew stood and headed upstairs to get their things. "I realize that you're angry with me, but can we table it until tonight?"

"Sure, why not. If you'll actually make it home," she said as she moved past him.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it," he said before she could get away. "So I've been a little preoccupied with this new client…"

"Oh, you mean Miss Garrison? I can't believe how you bend over for her, Harm. And why can't she keep her errands within normal office hours? You forgot to pick Matthew up two times last week," Mac was furious.

"She's a very important client, Mac. We were lucky to land her, you know that. So I forgot Matthew, but I remembered eventually and I made other arrangements for him," Harm argued.

"He stood outside alone for thirty minutes," Mac yelled. How could her husband take this so lightly?

"You have to stop treating him like a baby, Mac. He's nine years old, almost ten, and he was in no danger. It's a safe neighborhood. I'm sorry, and I've said it repeatedly. Not everyone can be like you, perfect and have control over everything all the time," he said and grabbed his briefcase.

"You did not just say that," Mac snapped.

"You know what, Mac, I don't have time for this," he said as he walked past her.

Matthew appeared in the doorway. "Bye Mom."

Mac calmed down and smiled. "Bye, honey," she said and hugged him.

"We better go," Claire appeared behind him. "See you later tonight, Mom."

Mac hugged her daughter. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Claire hesitated. "Are you and Dad going to make up?"

"Of course we will," Mac reassured.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble by telling you about him forgetting about Matthew and me having to pick him up," Claire said.

"Honey, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, you've been great while I've been away," Mac hugged her again. "You're growing into an amazing young girl."

"Thanks, Mom," Claire said and smiled.

Harm's office, later that day

Harm was in the middle of a meeting with his new client, and he had problems concentrating on work. He hated that he had left things with Mac badly that morning. He hadn't even kissed her goodbye. They seldom had fights, small arguments all the time, but real fights almost never happened.

"Why don't we discuss this over dinner tonight?"

Harm snapped out of his thoughts. "Why don't we finish up now?" Harm suggested. Felicia Garret was a beautiful woman, no doubt about that. She was in her thirties, had taken over her father's business a year ago, and she liked to get what she wanted. Harm wasn't interested. It took a lot more than a beautiful woman to excite him, after all he did go to bed with a beautiful woman every night. Maybe twenty years ago he'd be interested, but now he couldn't care less. He had everything he could ever want and he wasn't about to fall for some spoiled brat whose father had been nice enough to hand the business over to her.

"I can get us a table at a fancy restaurant. I have contacts," Felicia said flirtingly.

"Look Miss Garret, I know you're used to getting what you want, but I'm not interested in what you're offering. I'm a retired Admiral with full benefits, I don't have to work for a living, so I think you need me more than I need you. Your firm deals a lot with the military, and I suspect that that's why you came to me, because I know the military. But if you can't be professional, I suggest that you take your business and leave."

"Fine, I was just offering what every man wants," Felicia said.

"I'm happily married. Back to business," he said as there was a knock on his office door. "Sorry to interrupt. The Colonel is here."

"Okay, just send her in," he looked at Miss Garret. "We're almost done here. I'll look over the contracts and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Miss Garret stood and offered her hand. "Thank you, Harm, I think I've made the right choice to have you represent my company."

Harm stood and shook her hand just as Mac walked into his office. "I appreciate that, Miss Garret. Myself or my partner will contact you sometime tomorrow about the contracts," he released her hand and turned to Mac. "This is my wife, Colonel Sarah Rabb."

Miss Garret offered her hand. "You have a good husband," she said and smiled politely. "I think my firm is in great hands."

"It is," Mac agreed and shook the other woman's hand.

Once Miss Garret was out of the way Mac looked at her husband. "I wanted to see if you had time for lunch."

Harm gathered the papers on his desk. "For you I have all the time in the world." He put the papers away and walked over to her. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

They decided to order in and eat in his office. They needed to talk, and this was more private than a restaurant. Harm pointed to the sofa group he had in his office, and told her to sit down while he called in their order. He joined her on the sofa when he'd ordered.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have said what I said," he said and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't even…"

"…kiss you goodbye," they said in unison.

They laughed.

Mac sobered up and studied his face thoughtfully. "I've decided to retire."

Harm raised his eyebrows. "You have?"

"I have missed you so much, Harm. I don't want to travel anymore, and we know that being on the judiciary means traveling a lot. I can't do it anymore. Matthew is growing up so fast and Claire only has two more years before she goes to College. I don't know what I want to do once I'm retired, but I'll figure it out."

Harm nodded. "As long as you are sure, Mac," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and looked into his eyes and smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

June 2016

Harm lay awake watching the ceiling. It was past one in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. He moved his head to look at the women beside him, with her back to him he had no way of knowing if she was asleep. If he concentrated, he could feel the anger coming from her. He had royally screwed up their night, and when she confronted him about it he had made it worse, resulting in her going to bed with her back against him instead of her relaxing in his arms after making love.

They had spent two nights in Paris, and this was their second and last night in London. It had been romantic and wonderful. Just the two of them together. He wondered how the romance could turn into a nightmare in just one evening, and let out a sigh as he mentally kicked himself for being a jealous jerk. He loved her and he trusted her, almost eleven years of marriage and he still had the ability to put his foot into his mouth where she was concerned.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you awake?"

She half turned to him. "Yes."

"I'm sorry about tonight," he said and caressed her shoulder.

She turned fully and propped herself up on an elbow. "Sometimes you can be infuriating."

He offered a cute smile. "I know."

"You were acting really stupid tonight," she continued.

"I know, baby. I'm truly sorry for ruining a nice night for you. I know you had been looking forward to seeing your former colleagues at the university, and I should have kept my mouth shut."

"You think?" she asked.

He hesitated. "I just hate that guy."

"You've always had a problem with Professor D'Angelo," she accused.

"I don't like the way he acts around you, with all his Italian charm and heavy perfume, all academic and sophisticated," Harm rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God," Mac slumped down on her pillow.

"What?" he said innocently as he moved over her and ran his hand up her side.

"Don't touch me," she slapped his hand away.

"Oh come on, baby, you can't stay mad at me all night," he said sweetly and leaned in to kiss her.

She moved her head away and tried to push him off her. "Yes, I can."

He moved away from her and lay down on his back and closed his eyes.

After a little while he felt her hand on his chest, and her breath close to his cheek. He opened his eyes and found her staring at him. "Change your mind?"

She let out a sigh. "I hate fighting with you."

"I'm sorry that I acted like a jealous jerk," he put his hand on her cheek. "I really didn't mean to ruin your night."

"You didn't ruin it," she said and smiled.

"You did seem to enjoy it," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Do you ever miss it?"

"Sure I do," she leaned in and kissed him. "I miss London. This is where we began, where we started a new chapter, where we built the foundation for this great marriage."

"It is a great marriage," he agreed and flipped her on her back. "You're so beautiful."

"Yeah, that's what you said three hours ago, or as you put it; 'No man is interested in just friendship with a woman looking like you'."

He laughed. "It's true. Although, I admit that I shouldn't have said that like I did."

"You mean in an angry tone, after I accused you of being jealous?" she asked.

"Exactly. The good professor should have kept his paws to himself," Harm bit his lip. "Sorry, that just came out."

"He didn't touch me," Mac argued.

"He wanted to," Harm pointed out. "And you encouraged him to flirt. Admit that you like it."

"God, you're impossible. I was being polite. What would you have me do? Make him drop and give me fifty?" she poked his chest. "You are unreasonably jealous."

"You were jealous of Miss Garrison," he pointed out.

"I was away for a month, while you were having dinner with another woman," she smiled. "You would have flipped if it was the other way around."

Harm hesitated then he flashed her a big smile. "I just don't like it when other men ogle my wife. That's my job."

Mac couldn't help herself, she laughed.

"What?"

Mac wiped away her tears and took a calming breath, before she burst out laughing again. "You…" she tried to calm her laughter. "You are just so cute."

Harm moved off her. "Cute? I'm not cute. I'm manly and strong, but cute? No…" he pretended to be hurt.

She sobered up. "Yes, you are all those things as well, but you're also very cute." She sat up and moved over him. "I find the combination impossible to resist," she wiggled her eyebrows and ran her hands down his chest."

Harm smiled. "Impossible to resist. I like that." He moved a hand behind her head and pulled her down for a kiss. She was more than willing to follow his move, and moved her hands more strategically on his body.

Between kisses he heard her mumble something. "What was that?"

She moved her mouth away from his. "I love you."

He smiled as he tugged on her nightgown, moving it up. She raised her arms and let him slip it off. "You are so beautiful," he started kissing down her neck. "I'm the luckiest man alive, and I'm going to show you just how much I love you." He moved her around so that he was on top. "I love fighting for the top with you."

She laughed softly, but sobered up quickly as he worked his way down her body. "I don't mind letting you be on top every now and then."

"I'm going to make sure you appreciate having me on top, babe."

He didn't disappoint. She was always amazed by how after almost eleven years of marriage he could still make her go crazy in all the right ways. Four days of being just the two of them was what they needed after a hectic period.

"So, are we friends again?" he wondered after they had caught their breath again.

Mac propped herself up on an elbow and put her hand on his chest. "Absolutely."

He smiled. "Good. I would hate to end four amazing days with an argument."

"It has been amazing," she agreed and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry I've been away so much."

"It's not your fault," he reminded her. "And now that you're a civilian, we can be together all the time."

"I know, but still…" she kissed him again, then hugged him close. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Yeah, that would be great," he agreed.

The next morning Harm woke up and needed to use the bathroom. When he stepped out of the bathroom again he stopped and studied the sleeping woman on the bed and he smiled. She was incredibly beautiful and he still couldn't believe that she was his.

He walked over to the bed and lay down again, letting sleep claim him, knowing that they had to get up in a few hours to get ready to fly home.

He smiled as he was woken up by kisses down his neck. "Five more minutes," he begged.

"Sorry, we have to get up and get ready," she said and stretched. "This has been great, Harm. I'm glad we decided to do this."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I'm glad too." He turned to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "So, Mrs. Rabb, what's next?"

She looked confused. "Next?"

"With you? You're officially retired now."

"That's true," she hesitated. "I'm not sure. Do you have work for me?"

"You know I do," he smiled. "Bud and I discussed this, and we decided that if you decided to come on board, we're going to be four partners in the firm. Bud, Harriet, you and me."

"You guys really want that?" Mac was surprised. "I mean, you and Bud have worked really hard to get the firm going, and you've done really well too."

"It's a family firm, and we feel that you and Harriet should be equal partners. Harriet isn't a lawyer, but she does hold a very important role by running the day to day operations, and since we are a D.C firm, she is allowed to hold equal ownership because she actively assist the firm's lawyers in providing legal services. I think the four of us can create something really great," Harm took her hand and smiled. "What do you say Mackenzie?"

Mac smiled. "Okay, I'm on board."

Harm kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mac said breathlessly. "And now we need to get up and have breakfast. We have a long flight ahead of us."

"I know," he stretched and moved out of bed.

Mac got out of bed too and walked to the bathroom. She turned to him. "You know, we could save water and shower together?"

Harm smiled and hurried over to her. "I'm always interested in saving water."


	31. Chapter 31

Mac finished answering Claire's text and put her phone away. She noticed that her husband was studying her with amusement. They were on their way to Jack and Cathy's vacation house for a weekend with some of Harm and Jack's friends from their Academy days.

"What?" Mac asked as Harm turned his attention towards the road again.

"What were you texting our daughter about now?" he wondered.

"Claire texted me," Mac clarified.

Harm laughed softy. "She's going to be fine, Mac. Kim is there with her and Mattie will stop by unannounced tonight."

"I know," Mac let out a sigh. "She's home alone for the first time, I guess I'm just a little worried."

"She's been following the rules to the point ever since that incident at that party. She hasn't even been to many parties since then, and she doesn't have a boyfriend either, so she won't be fooling around behind our backs," Harm reassured.

"Tell me about who'll be there this weekend," Mac said to change the subject.

"Well, you've met all of them before, except from Bill and his wife… Was her name Elaine? I think so. Anyway, he retired a Captain," Harm hesitated. "He's a bit of a jerk though. He always was a bit full of himself, thinking he was better than everyone else. He had a promising career going, but he started drinking and he did a few stupid things. They let him retire with full benefits though. He had the choice between that or to face an article 32 hearing. He chose to get out. He doesn't love lawyers, or female officers."

"Sounds like we'll get along great," Mac said with irony.

Harm laughed. "Oh yeah. And other than them, it's Richard and Anna, Mark and Jill, Frank and his new girlfriend Pia," Harm said.

"Ah, yes, he found a new already. Is his divorce even final?" Mac wondered.

"I think so. Keeter says that Frank has his midlife crisis in the form of Pia," Harm said with a chuckle.

"Young?" Mac assumed.

"In her thirties, Keeter said." Harm drove up to the house and stopped the car. "Sturgis and Varese will come tomorrow. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be to spend a weekend with a bunch of sailors," Mac said as she opened the door and got out of the car. She was looking forward to seeing Cathy again.

Harm opened the trunk and took their bags, before looking around. "It's been almost a year since we've been here."

"Last July," Mac said and smiled by the memory. "I can carry my own bag, handsome."

Harm laughed. "I know," he took her hand. "But even though I'm just a sailor, I can manage two bags."

Mac chuckled and followed him up the stairs to the house. The door opened and Cathy yelled hello. "Finally, some friendly people."

Mac hurried to hug her. "What do you mean friendly?"

"I don't think Anna and Jill likes Pia," Cathy whispered and raised her eyes. "This will be a very interesting weekend. Anna and Jill knew Lisa very well you know, so they are being loyal."

"Are we in High School?" Mac let out a sigh. "I just want a nice weekend, with no drama."

Hi, Cathy," Harm hugged her too. "I'll ignore the female drama now and find the guys. Excuse me." He winked at Mac. "I'll take the bags upstairs. Are we in our usual room, Cathy?"

"As always," Cathy confirmed and closed the door leaving her and Mac outside. "I'm kidnapping you for a while. Come on."

Mac followed Cathy down the stairs and towards the lake. "Finally, some tension free time. I swear, if this is the way it'll be all weekend, I'm leaving early."

"So, what's going on anyway?" Mac wondered.

"We arrived on Wednesday to set up, and then Frank and Pia came on Thursday morning. Pia is a little younger than us, but she's nice and we hit it off. We had a very nice time until Anna and Jill showed up this morning. I swear, they decided up front not to be nice towards Pia. I really do feel like we're in High School." Cathy laughed softly. "But now you are here. So, how's it going? Are you going crazy yet?"

Mac laughed. "No, not yet. Retirement isn't so bad. I've been spending a lot of time with the kids, and Harm. How are you and Jack, and the kids?"

"It's been great actually. Jack's been amazing, and I think we're finally over the bump. The kids are the usual. Growing up too fast," Cathy let out a sigh. "Okay, we better go meet the other's. Are you ready?"

Mac nodded. "I'm ready."

"It might be good to mix it up with a Marine in there," Cathy said as they turned back to the house.

"Former Marine," Mac reminded her.

Cathy laughed. "Like there's such a thing as a former Marine, or a former Naval Officer."

After being greeted loudly by Jack, and hugged vigorously Mac said hello to the others and got to meet Bill and his wife Elaine, and Pia of course. She noticed quickly that Cathy hadn't exaggerated when it came to Anna and Jill's behavior towards Pia, while Elaine didn't seem to be interested in interacting with anyone. Mac saw how the guys went straight into catching up, oblivious to the tension between their women. Mac went through pleasantries and got caught up on what was going on in Anna and Jill's life, before she excused herself to go for a run. She wasn't interested in using more time than necessary dealing with the childish behavior between the women. She never felt comfortable with female drama.

It was almost dinnertime when Mac walked into the house again. She noticed a wonderful aroma in the house and she felt bad for not offering to help and instead just taking off on her own. She noticed the guys were still busy catching up so she figured the women were in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mac," Harm smiled when he saw her. "How was the run."

"Great," Mac said and headed upstairs to shower and dress.

When she walked downstairs everyone was by the table ready to eat. "Sorry about running off. I lost track of time."

"You?" Harm questioned.

"It happens," Mac said with a shrug. "It's so beautiful around here," she said and sat down.

"How long did you go?" Harm asked.

"Fifteen," Mac said and smiled. "You should have come."

"Tomorrow morning," Harm said and took her hand. "Jack, you can come too?"

Jack laughed. "I'm on vacation. Besides, you won't be able to run tomorrow morning anyway after tonight. I have stronger stuff than beer."

"Somehow, I don't doubt you," Harm said.

"I would love to go for a run," Pia said.

"You should come with us tomorrow," Mac suggested. "We'll run around the lake."

"Don't Marine's know how to relax at all?" Jack questioned.

Mac nodded her head. "Sure, we do."

"You know Mac, you're retired now, you can sleep in and spend the day on the couch," Jack said.

"That what you did when you retired?" Mac wondered with amusement.

"Hell yeah," Jack looked at his wife. "Well, I did mow the lawn too, didn't I honey?"

Cathy rolled her eyes. "You paid the neighbor's kid twenty bucks to do it."

They all laughed, and Jack kissed Cathy's cheek. "At least the lawn got mowed."

Cathy ordered the men to clean up after dinner, and threatened to hide away all the booze if there were any arguments. Mac noticed that Bill ignored her and headed for the couch. He didn't seem like the kitchen type, Mac thought as she watched his wife pick up his plate as well as hers and walk to the kitchen. Mac took her own plate and walked to the kitchen, with Harm following behind her.

"Let me take that, Mac. You go and relax," Harm said and reached for her plate. "Keeter and I will make sure the kitchen is spotless, ma'am," he added and looked at Cathy.

"That we will," Jack agreed.

Mac smiled as she watched Harm open the dishwasher and start loading it. "Looks like we have the evening off, Cathy."

"It's about time," Cathy teased.

Mac's phone rang. "Hi, Mattie."

"Hi, Mom. I'm reporting from the Rabb house, and the girls are behaving."

Mac laughed softly. "I appreciate you taking the time to look in on them."

"It's no problem. They asked me to stay for pizza and a movie, so I'll hang with them for a while."

"Okay, have fun."

"Bye."

Mac noticed Harm's look and she smiled cleverly. "It was Mattie."

"I figured out as much. Now, will you go enjoy yourself, and stop worrying about our daughter," he ordered.

"I will," Mac promised.

Harm walked over to her and pulled her close, whispering in her ear; "Those jeans are working for you."

Mac laughed. "Yeah?"

"Totally," Harm said and kissed her cheek, before letting her go. "I better finish up in the kitchen before Cathy comes."

Mac nodded and left Harm and Keeter to tend to the kitchen.

Mac stepped outside and saw Bill standing by the porch railing, a glass in his hand. He studied the glass thoughtfully, then he jumped too and looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Mac apologized.

"No problem. I was just…" he looked away.

"How long have you been without a drink?" Mac asked.

Bill looked surprised. "Six weeks. How did you know?"

"I'm an alcoholic," Mac said,

"Oh?" Bill put his glass down and crossed his arms. "Did it ever mess up your career. Everything you've worked hard to accomplish?"

Mac walked over to him and leaned on the railing. "Almost once. I fell off the wagon eighteen years ago… Oh wow, has it really been that long?" she was surprised when she thought about it. "Anyway, I hadn't had a drink since I was nineteen before that."

"Do you ever feel like taking a sip?" Bill wondered.

"No, I don't anymore. It does get easier you know," Mac reassured.

"I almost screwed up my marriage, I hurt my kids… People say I'm a jerk, but when I drink that multiplies by a lot," he shrugged. "To tell you the truth I'm surprised I even have a family anymore."

"You know, the part about being a jerk, is actually possible to change," Mac said teasingly and offered a sweet smile.

Bill laughed softly.

"You obviously have some good qualities, although I haven't seen much of that yet, or your wife wouldn't have been by your side anymore." Mac knew she was being straight forward, but she didn't care.

"Are you always this straight forward?" Bill wondered.

"It saves time," Mac said with a shrug. "I figured an old sailor could handle it."

Bill nodded. "When I got to know that Harm had married a Marine, I pictured a robust, mean, tattooed woman who'd challenge me to arm-wrestle."

"Is that how squids see all female Marines? I had Harm say almost the exact same thing to me once," Mac said and laughed softly. "And by the way, I am a pretty good arm-wrestler."

Bill laughed too, then he sobered up and reached for his glass. He smiled and emptied it. "Thanks for the talk."

"Any time," Mac said just as Harm stepped out on the porch.

"There you are," he smiled.

"Here I am," Mac said and smiled.

"The Colonel isn't so bad," Bill said. "For a Marine."

Harm laughed softly. "Didn't you get a black eye after insulting a jarhead once?"

"The night is still young," Mac warned.

Harm laughed and held out his hand. "Walk with me?"

Mac pushed off the railing. "How can a girl say no to that?"

Harm took her hand. "It's a nice night for a stroll."

"I agree," Mac said and looked at Bill. "Elaine haven't been drinking either, even though she told me she loved white wine with seafood dinner. You should appreciate that."

Bill nodded. "I do."

Harm led Mac towards the water and they followed the path to the boat house. He stopped when they reached the waterline and looked over the water.

"This is pretty amazing," he said quietly.

Mac leaned on to him and smiled when he put his arm around her. "It truly is."

He looked down and found her eyes with his, he leaned in and kissed her softly. Mac moved fully into his embrace and deepened the kiss. After a kiss that made them both breathless Harm got an idea. "Hey, Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time we did it in a boat house?"

Mac laughed. "We never did that."

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Mac smiled and dragged him towards the boathouse. It was always nice to go on a little adventure with him.


	32. Chapter 31 continued

They heard singing and laughter as they walked the path towards the house. The boathouse experience had been quick, but joyful. Mac had teased Harm and told him that she had to get him out of town more often, because he was so playful and adventurous then.

"I guess we better go socialize now," Harm said as he took her hand as they walked back to the house.

"Isn't that why we're here?" Mac asked teasingly.

Harm laughed softly. "Well, yeah, but I don't mind spending some time with my wife too."

"I guess I should feel flattered," Mac pulled on his hand and made him stop. She kissed him deeply, "I love you, Harm "

Harm cupped her face. "I love you too, Sarah."

They shared another kiss, then continued back to the house.

Mac joined Cathy in the kitchen where she was taking a break from the testosterone in the living room. It was all cigars and booze, and loud, so Mac decided that a retreat to the kitchen would suit her better.

"Are you hiding?" she asked as she joined Cathy by the kitchen table where she was enjoying a glas of wine.

"You know I love my husband, but when he meets with the guys from back then, he's not that lovable," Cathy said and smiled. "So, where did you and Harm go off to?"

Mac blushed slightly. "Just going for a stroll."

"Ah, yes just as stroll," Cathy teased. "What can I offer you? Ice tea?"

"Sure," Mac smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Have you met Bill before?"

"Just once. To tell you the truth my first impression of him wasn't all great, so I asked Jack to not invite them. He didn't listen of course," Cathy put a glass in front of Mac.

"Thanks," Mac looked thoughtful. "Harm don't seem to like him much."

"Bill was a bit of a jerk back at the Academy, and he and Harm never really got along. They are just very different people," Cathy smiled. "That's what Jack said."

"Do you sometimes wish you could go back and see how they were back then?" Mac wondered.

"I just have to go into the living room to see that," Cathy said with laughter.

"Jack does have a way of turning nineteen whenever he has his Academy buddies around," Mac agreed.

"Harm grew up though. Jack says that Harm never truly mastered being a kid. He was always a lot more mature, mostly because he grew up being the man of the house," Cathy looked thoughtful. "Jack never grew up completely."

"He probably never will," Mac said with laughter.

They both looked up when Harm entered the kitchen. "Jack needs more beer."

"He really doesn't need it," Cathy argued.

Harm laughed softly. "I agree. What are you ladies doing here anyway?"

"I can't speak for Mac, but I'm hiding," Cathy said and stood.

Harm sat down beside his wife. "Hiding from?" he questioned.

"I don't find this as great as my husband, believe it or not. I begged him to just invite you guys, but nope, he wouldn't budge," Cathy put more beer on the table. "Jack lives for these reunions."

Harm smiled. "I never could keep up with Jack," he kissed Mac's cheek and stood. "You ladies want to join us?"

Mac hesitated. "Tempting…"

"You suck at lying," Harm said with laughter. "I told you we could drop it and just go away the two of us. You had your chance, babe."

Mac offered a cute smile. "I hate when you call me that."

Harm grabbed the beer. "I better get this to Keeter," he winked at Mac. "Let me know when you're turning in."

"I will," she promised.

Cathy sat down again. "We have a lot to catch up on," she said.

It was past one in the morning when Harm found them laughing in the kitchen. Time had flown by as they were talking and they hadn't really realized how late it was.

Harm put down empty bottles on the kitchen counter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Mac stood. "It's getting late. I didn't realize how quiet it has become out there," she motioned for the living room.

"I just put Keeter to bed. The rest also turned in," Harm turned to leave. "There's some more bottles and glasses…."

"No way, you're not cleaning up all by yourself," Cathy said and stood. "That husband of mine really should do it."

"I don't mind," Harm said with a smile. "Besides, Jack wasn't up to it."

"I'll help you," Mac offered.

"Me too," Cathy followed them. "It's not so bad," she said when she saw the living room.

"We're not animals," Harm said with laughter as he gathered glasses and put them on a tray. "It was a fun night."

"I agree," Cathy filled another tray with bottles. "We really have to do this more often, Mac."

"Absolutely," Mac agreed. "Why don't you, Jack and the kids come out to Beallsville with us?"

"That would be great. We have to find a weekend that works for all of us," Cathy lifted the tray with the bottles. "Okay, I think the rest can wait until tomorrow. Now it's time for bed."

The next morning Mac tried to suggest a run, but Harm pulled her back into bed and mumbled that vacations were for resting. It was only a little over eight, so she decided that maybe he was right and tried to sleep again. At 0830 she gave up and got out of bed, put on running gear and headed outside. She didn't find anyone else up so she went running by herself. She loved being out of the city, feeling the fresh air and miles and miles of woods to run through without meeting anyone.

When she got back to the house Sturgis and Varese were just getting out of the car. "Good morning," Sturgis said when he saw her.

"It's so great to see you guys," she hugged Sturgis, then Varese. "How's the kids?"

"Great, but they sure grow up fast," Varese said and took her husband's hand.

"They really do," Mac agreed.

"Are you the only one up?" Sturgis wondered.

"No one was up before I went running," Mac walked up on the porch and opened the door.

Sturgis and Varese followed her inside. "Smells like breakfast is cooking. You guys go into the kitchen and I'll just take a quick shower."

When she entered the kitchen her husband and Cathy were busy preparing breakfast, while Varese and Sturgis were busy setting the table.

"Good morning," Mac said with a smile. "Are you guys the only one's up?"

Harm walked over and kissed her. "You should have woken me up and I would have gone running with you."

"I tried, but you were not willing," Mac pulled him in for a hug. "Something smells great. Can I help?"

"Can you go the rounds and wake everyone up?" Cathy wondered.

Harm laughed and let her go. "You could use your best command voice."

"I'm on it," Mac said and left them.

"Mac looks great," Sturgis said. "Are you behaving?"

Harm shrugged. "I do try."

Sturgis laughed. "I bet you are. So, what's the plan this weekend anyway?"

"No plans," Cathy said as she put pancakes on the table. "Just relax and hang out."

Jack yawned widely as he walked into the kitchen followed by Bill and his wife. "Harm, you really have to control that wife of yours better."

Harm laughed softly. "What did she do?"

"Let's just say that it's been a long time since I jumped out of bed standing at attention when I landed," Jack complained as he walked over and hugged Sturgis, then Varese. "It's about damn time you came Sturgis."

They all laughed just as Mac joined them. "Mission completed."

Harm put his arm around her shoulder. "Breakfast is ready."

After helping Jack clean the kitchen Harm found his wife outside on the porch with the rest of the gang. It was a light and relaxed atmosphere in the house, even the women seemed to get along well and Pia had been accepted into the gang. Harm slumped down on the couch by his wife's side, putting his arms around her.

"Who are you texting with?" he wondered.

"My babies," Mac said with a sweet smile. "Matthew is having a great time with the Roberts and Claire is with Mattie shopping."

"Yes, because she needs more clothes," Harm commented dryly.

Cathy laughed. "Teenagers. I remember how it was, if my Mom said anything about me looking nice, my clothes were changed in a minute. She did let me shop a lot though."

"My Mom would always hide away money so that I could get new clothes or shoes, but only when I had outgrown them, because my Dad would rather spend it on boos. Of course, when he found out she had hidden money, he would smack her around for a while. Not many hallmark moments in my house," Mac said absentmindedly as she answered the text from her daughter. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was talking out loud. So, what now? We can't just sit around here all day."

"Do you ever just sit back and relax?" Sturgis wondered. "Because I don't think I've ever seen that."

"She really doesn't," Harm said.

"I agree with Mac, we need to do something," Cathy stood. "We could go for a hike? The weather isn't that warm today, and the forecast says rain later today so we better take advantage of it and do something outside before it starts pouring down."

They ended up splitting into two groups, one staying at the house relaxing and the other going for a hike. As they were heading back to the house the sky opened up and rain poured down. Getting back to the house Harm was glad that their bedroom had a private bathroom so that he could go straight into the shower. They ended up showering together, then they ended up in bed.

"That was amazing," Mac said as she lay by his side in bed.

He popped himself up on an elbow. "Happy to be of service ma'am."

"You know, this weekend was a good idea. I didn't realize how much I've missed Cathy," she turned to him and put her hand on his chest. "And you seem to enjoy your time with your buddies."

"I do, and I'm glad we came here," he leaned in and kissed her. "We should get up. I'm on lunch duty with Keeter."

"He does require some supervision in the kitchen," Mac teased.

Harm laughed as he moved over her. "Hey babe, are you going to learn how to relax now that you're retired?"

"Probably not," she moved her mouth close to his, but not touching. "I like to keep busy. Besides, I'll be working with you pretty soon."

"I think I'm going to like having an office across from you," he mumbled as he let his nose touch hers.

"Me too," she jumped a little when there was a pounding on the door.

"Rabb, get out of bed. We're on kitchen duty."

Harm laughed. "Coming," he started to move out of bed. "Come on beautiful."

Mac got out of bed too and started looking for clothes. "You know, Bill isn't so bad once you get to know him. Why didn't you like him anyway?"

"He's always been a bit of a jerk. It's not that I didn't like him, we just never had all that much in common," Harm said as he pulled on his boxers and found his pants.

"But you didn't drink last night, instead you kept him company," Mac smiled as she fastened her skirt.

Harm shrugged. "I never really drink that much anyway, because of you, and I figured he could use the support."

Mac finished putting on her top then walked over to him. "You know, you are probably the best guy ever, and I'm a lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one," he said huskily and kissed her softly.

"I love you so much Harmon," she said sweetly when the kiss ended.

"I love you too, Sarah," he cupped her face and kissed her again.

Again a pounding on the door interrupted them. "I'm serious Rabb, people are starving. Save some of your energy for tonight, huh?"

Harm let Mac go. "I'm on my way, Keeter."

Mac laughed as she followed him to the door.


	33. Chapter 32

September 2016

Harm closed the file he'd be looking through and stood. Deciding that it was time to end his working day, he reached for his briefcase and headed out of the office. He walked across the hallway and into Mac's office, where she was helping Matthew with his homework. It was her first day at the office after having time off since she retired from the military.

He smiled when she looked up. "How was your first day?" he asked.

"It was great," she said and offered a sweet smile before turning back to Matthew. "It looks great, honey. Time to pack up and go home."

"Finally," Matthew said and hurried to pack his knapsack.

Mac stood and reached for her briefcase. "Are you ready?" she asked her husband.

"I am," he took her hand in his. "What should be make for dinner?"

"Chinese-takeout?" Mac suggested.

"Sure, let's just pick it up on our way," Harm said just as his phone rang. "Hi, honey. Okay, that sounds great. Did I tell you that you are pretty amazing? Okay, see you soon," he turned to Mac. "Claire will have dinner on the table when we get home."

"That girl is the best," Mac said and ruffled Matthew's hair. "Come on, honey. Let's go."

"She didn't make fish, right?" Matthew asked with worry.

"I'm not sure," Harm said with amusement.

They headed out of the office and Harriet came to meet them. "Harm, Miss Moore called again. She's worried about the trial."

Harm looked hesitant. "She can wait until tomorrow."

"I agree. That woman has more attitude than what's good for anyone. I personally think she kicked that woman," Harriet said.

"Everyone is entitled to a good defense," Harm reminded her.

"Especially when Daddy is paying for it," Harriet said with a slight eyeroll. "Well, it's time to call it a night. I better see if I can drag Bud out of his office."

"He's working hard on the Murphy case," Mac said as she took her husband's hand. "Good night Harriet. See you tomorrow."

"Good night. It's great to have you here with us," Harriet said and headed for Bud's office.

"Harriet is right, it really is great to have you next door again, Mac," Harm tugged on her hand and made her stop, then he kissed her softly.

"No kissing, Dad," Matthew said impatiently.

Harm released his wife. "Fine, we can continue this at home."

Claire set the table when Harm walked into the kitchen. He noticed a girl she hadn't seen before and smiled.

"Hi, Dad," Claire said.

"Hi. How was your day?" Harm wondered.

"It was okay. I have an English paper due tomorrow that I still have some work on, so I better eat and get to work. How was your day?" Claire asked.

"It was great. It's a little busy at the moment, but with your Mom joining us I'm sure we'll have a handle on it in no time," Harm said just as Mac stepped into the kitchen.

"Something smells great."

"It's just a simple pasta dish. Everything is ready so sit down," Claire said.

"This is really nice, Claire," Mac complimented.

Claire shrugged. "No problem."

Mac looked amused. "Honey, how about doing something fun for a change? You're making us dinner all the time, then you go to your room and study. You're a kid, you're supposed to defy rules and spend time with friends."

"I like studying," Claire said with a shrug. "If it makes you happy, I'm going to Christine Miller's sweet sixteen this weekend."

"Good for you," Mac smiled.

"And please don't defy rules," Harm butted in, giving his wife a reprimanding look.

Claire laughed softly. "I won't."

Mac put her hand on Harm's cheek. "Don't worry, Dad."

Harm smiled. "Let's have dinner."

"Let's," Claire agreed.

Matthew came running into the kitchen. "When's dinner? Please tell me it's not fish!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Sit down and be thankful that you get food, you brat. You know, people starve in other parts of the world."

"Stop being a geek," Matthew said as he slumped down on a chair.

"Grow up," Claire rebutted.

Harm and Mac shared a loving look and sat down to eat.

Later in the night Harm found Mac sitting cross-legged on their bed, scribbling on a notepad. She was pushing her glasses up on her nose and letting out a sigh. He offered an amused look. She hated having to use reading glasses, and he almost had to drag her to the eye doctor kicking and screaming, before she admitted that her eyesight wasn't what it used to be.

"You are so hot with glasses," he said as he walked past her on his way to the bathroom.

"I hate you," she rebutted.

"You don't," he stepped into the bathroom.

When he got out she was still working. "I thought our working day was over?"

"Just scribbling down some stuff for tomorrow. Sometimes things fall into my head unexpectedly and when they do, I have to scribble them down before I forget," she looked up. "And if you say anything about me getting old I will kick you out of this bedroom."

He finished undressing and got under the covers. "You are beautiful."

"Smooth," she threw the notepad on the floor and removed her glasses and put them on the bedside table. "Harm, I was wondering…"

"Yes?" he asked when she looked thoughtful and didn't go on.

"About Claire," she lay down and turned to him.

"I don't think we have to worry. I feel like she had her rebellious stage, but decided that breaking the rules isn't for her. And I think she got a lot to think about when it comes to men, or in her case, boys, during that thing at her school, and then again when she stopped that rape at the party," he reached out and touched her cheek. "Are you really worried?"

"She's been so closed off, not engaging in much except from school, glee club and spending time with us. When she wasn't working this summer, she spent time with us. No parties, no begging us to stay out late. Since school started, she's been working harder than ever. I don't want her to get burned out."

"Maybe we should suggest that she see someone," he suggested. "Maybe talking to someone will help her sort through some things."

Mac nodded. "Maybe."

"She says that everything is fine, so maybe we should believe her," he yawned and stretched.

"Yeah, maybe," she got comfortable in his arms. "I just want her to be happy."

"I know," he kissed her head. "You're a good Mom."

"And you're a good Dad," she smiled and kissed him softly. "Good night."

"Good night."

On Friday night Mac found her daughter in her room by her computer. They had dinner earlier, then Harm and Matthew went to the basement to do some gaming. Harm wasn't all that into it, but he had realized that sometimes quality time with his son meant engaging in things he wouldn't have come up with himself. He was such a good Dad.

"Hi there," Mac smiled when Claire didn't even stop typing, just asked her to hand on.

"I just had to get that last thought down," Claire said and turned to her Mom.

"What are you doing?" Mac wondered.

Claire hesitated. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Mac nodded. "I promise."

"Okay," Claire smiled. "I'm writing a novel."

"You're writing a novel?" Mac was surprised.

"I am. It started with me writing down some thoughts, then it escalated and now I'm writing a novel," Claire shrugged.

"Wow, that's pretty big," Mac said as she sat down on Claire's bed. "What's it about?"

"Just teenage stuff. I had a lot of thoughts about what happened at school, what those boys did, and I tried to sort through it over the summer, then I just started writing and it became a lot more then I intended."

Mac nodded. "I'm sure it'll be great. I can't wait to read it," she hesitated. "Is everything okay, Claire?"

"It is, I promise," Claire reassured. "Writing really helps me sort through things. I know I can talk to you, but sometimes I just need to write stuff down."' Okay, but you'd let me know if something was bothering you, right?"

"Of course," Claire promised.

Mac stood. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, a real chick flick that will make Dad want to hit his head into a wall," Claire said with laughter.

"That sounds like a plan," Mac agreed. "He's with Matthew now, but we can go down and demand the big screen TV."

"Yes, let's do that," Claire stood and hugged her Mom. "Thanks."

"For?" Mac wondered.

"Just for everything I think," Claire smiled.

Mac smiled. "Any time."


	34. Chapter 33 part one

Mac finished loading the dishwasher and closed it before turning it on. She stretched her sore neck and decided to make sure she got a good workout the next day. She walked to the living room and found her husband on the couch just saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Mom says hi," he said.

Mac slumped down beside him. "How's Frank?"

"He's doing good. Resting and following doctor's orders," Harm said and put his phone away. Frank had open heart surgery two weeks ago and had to take it easy. "Mom's still shaken up."

"I can understand that," Mac said as her husband put his arm around her. She leaned on to him. "It's very quiet tonight."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Harm said with raised eyebrows.

"Claire will be fine. It's just a slumber party, right?" Mac asked.

"It's what she said," Harm smiled. "She's a sensible girl."

"She sure is. Did Matthew go upstairs?" Mac wondered.

"Downstairs," Harm kissed her softly. "PlayStation."

Mac smiled as he again leaned in to kiss her. "I should go spend some time with Matthew."

Harm nuzzled her nose with his. "How about spending time with your husband?"

"That's nice too," she turned fully to him and let her lips meet his again.

The doorbell interrupted them. "Damn," Harm said and released her. "To be continued," he said as he stood.

"I'm ready when you are," she stood too. "I'll just go downstairs and see what Matthew is doing."

Harm walked to open the door. He was surprised to find Clayton Webb standing outside when he opened. "Webb?"

Clay offered his hand. "How's it going Harm?"

"Excellent," he stepped aside. "You?"

Clay stepped inside the house and hesitated. "I was doing pretty well up until about an hour ago."

Harm looked confused. "Did something happen?"

"Is Sarah here?" Clay asked.

Harm nodded. "She is."

"We need to talk," Clay said.

Harm motioned to the living room. "Follow me."

"It's a nice place you have here, Harm," Clay looked around the living room. His eyes landing on the family portrait above the fireplace. "Nice family."

"I'm a lucky man," Harm agreed. "What's up Clay?"

"Can you get Sarah?" Clay asked.

"Sure," Harm motioned for the sitting area. "Please sit down." He headed downstairs and found his wife and son in front of the big screen TV.

"So I just push this button to go faster?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Matthew said.

"What's going on here?" Harm asked.

"We're racing cars," Matthew said and laughed when Mac's car crashed. "Mom's not very good."

Mac laughed. "I need to practice more I think. Who was at the door?"

"Can you come upstairs?" he said.

Mac noticed the serious look on his face. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Harm motioned for her to follow him. "Matthew, why don't you play a little more, then it's time for bed."

"Sure, Dad," Matthew said without even looking up from the TV.

Mac stood and followed her husband upstairs. "Clay?" she was surprised to see her former boyfriend in their living room.

"Sarah, you look good," Clay said as he stood.

"Thanks," Mac looked from Clay to her husband. "What's going on?"

Harm motioned for Clay. "I think Clay has something to tell us."

Clay hesitated. "We've been tracking a terrorist cell for a while. They have deep roots inside the US. I can't talk specifics, but we have an agent working within the cell and there is a big act of terror in the planning."

"What does it have to do with us?" Harm wondered.

"The leader of this cell is Sadiq Fahd's son. He was already deep into it when Sarah killed Sadiq, and he took over the family business after his father died. We have believed to have killed him on several occasions, but he got away. The FBI had a raid in the building where the cell had their hiding, we got a lot of information about the plan, and we again thought that we had David. That's Sadiq's son. Born in England, his Mom was British, she raised him by herself until he was about ten, then his father came into the picture. He continued his education in England, served in the Military, until he disappeared. He came on our radar five years ago and we've been hunting him since."

"Why are you telling us this, Clay?" Mac wondered.

"Our agent inside the cell told us an hour ago that he had spent two days close to David, until David left the country a few hours before the FBI raided the building. Our agent told us that David had sworn to revenge his father's death and that he finally knew who he was after. I'm afraid I made it easy for him by declassifying some of the information so that you could use it in your lecture at the JAG Conference back in 2008. We didn't know about David back then, but he has managed to get a hold of the information and he has put two on two together. He knows who you are, Sarah."

Mac felt a chill down her spine. "Where is he now?"

"Not in the country, but our agent said that he had plans to return soon to finish his business," Clay hesitated. "The cell is pretty much down. A few got away, but we have all their plans and most of the men trained for it. I'm afraid we can't guarantee that we'll know when he's back. This guy is seriously bad news. Our agent was out of the country on several occasions. I can't say where, but he was deep in it with David and his men. Where Sadiq to a point respected women, or at least treated them with dignity, this guy is a real sadist."

Mac sat down in a chair. "Oh God," she ran a hand through her hair. "This is not happening," she looked at Clay. "I have a family, I have… This can't be happening."

"Sarah, we'll find a way to keep you safe," Clay said calmly.

"To hell with me, I'm worried about what he'll do to get to me. What if he goes after one of the kids?" Mac looked at her husband. "He can attack anywhere at any time. You saw what Sadiq did to you in the JAG parking lot."

Harm looked at Clay. "How do we proceed with this?"

"I have agents on this," Clay said. "We are working to track this guy; the problem is that he can disguise as anyone. He has contacts, and he has travelled in and out of the country as different people."

Mac stood. "You're saying that there's nothing to do but wait until he strikes?"

"I have agents standing ready to move in. Nathan will be safe at the Academy. Mattie will be safe at her current duty station. I asked for favors and had her transferred to the USNS Mercy. No one knows she's there, except us in this room. On the record she's still serving at Bethesda. I'll have agents on Matthew and Claire at all times. There will be agents following your every move at all times until we get this guy," Clay looked at Mac. "Sarah, I got you into this mess and I won't stop until we have this guy. I let you down before, I won't do it again."

Mac turned to Harm. "What do you think?" she put her hand on his arm, needing to draw strength from him.

Harm was thoughtful as he uncrossed his arms and took her hand. "I don't think we have much choice. I think we have to trust Clay."

Mac nodded. "Okay."

Clay's phone rang. "Yes. Okay. Hang on," Clay handed the phone to Mac. "I have two agents picking up your daughter, but she refuses to come with them."

Mac released her husband's hand and took the phone. "Claire?"

"Mom, what's going on?"

Mac could hear that she was upset. "Honey, you need to go with them, okay? Something has come up and I will explain when you get home, okay?"

"Okay."

Mac handed the phone to Clay. She turned to her husband. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

Harm nodded and pulled her close, he whispered in her ear that everything would be fine. Noticing that Clay looked a little uncomfortable he released her. "Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee, tea?"

"Coffee would be good," Clay said and hesitated. "We need to talk details of how this will work."

Mac nodded. "I'll go get the coffee started. How about if we sit down in the kitchen?"

"That's fine," Clay said.

"Harm, will you go get Matthew? We need to let him and Claire know what's going on," Mac noticed the tense look on her husband's face as he nodded his head. She watched him leave and she was wondering what was going on in his mind.

Fifteen minutes later they were seated by the kitchen table. Mac told Matthew and Claire about what was going on.

"We have to take extra precautions. You can't go anywhere alone until we know that the danger is over," Harm said.

"Why do this guy want to hurt us?" Claire wanted to know.

"Because of me," Mac said honestly. "It goes back to before your Dad and I married. We don't have to get into the details, but it goes back to an undercover mission for the CIA."

"I want you guys to listen carefully," Harm said. "Until this man is no longer a threat to us, we all have to be extra careful."

"Okay, Dad," Claire said.

"Matthew?" Mac asked and ruffled his hair.

"Okay," Matthew said thoughtfully. "Do we have to have people here all the time?"

"We will have agents outside our house at all times, and we will have agents with us wherever we go. That means being driven to school," Mac said to Claire. "And agents will be at your schools while you guys are there. I can't risk that this man comes after you guys, so we'll just have to make sure that he can't go anywhere near you."

"But Mom, what if he comes after you?" Claire asked.

"Hopefully Mr. Webb will have this man before he comes near me," Mac reassured her.

"But what if he doesn't?" Claire asked.

"I won't let anything happen to any of us," Mac promised.

"And I won't let anything happen to your Mom," Harm promised. "Or any of you."

Mac walked downstairs after saying good night to Matthew and Claire. She hated the situation she had put the family in. She thought she had put her past behind her, but it had found a way to come back and mess up what gave her life meaning. She saw Clay and half a dozen agents in the kitchen making plans. Harm was in the living room talking on his phone.

"We'll keep you posted, Nathan. I'll talk to you soon," Harm hung up and turned to her. "Nathan says hello. He wanted to come home, but I told him to stay at the Academy. He's safer there."

Mac nodded hesitantly. "I really made a mess of things by going to Paraguay."

"Mac," he moved closer to her. "No one could have seen this coming."

"I know, but still, if anything happens to any of us…" she took a shaky breath.

"Hey," Harm pulled her in for a hug. "I won't let anything happen. If this guy wants to get to you he has to go through me."

She moved her head back to look at him. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Hey, I'm superman, remember?" he teased and kissed her softly. "This isn't your fault baby."

"Then why does it feel like it is?" she asked.

"We'll get through this. We always do," he touched her cheek lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled through her tears and let him hug her close. There was no place she felt safer than in his arms.

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 33 part two

Two weeks later

It took a while for everyone to get used to being under protection. Matthew and Claire took it surprisingly well, even though Claire felt weird being followed around school. Then there were the thousand questions from everyone that she couldn't really answer because it was secret. Matthew thought it was pretty cool to have an agent follow him everywhere and he didn't really care about the changes in his life. They were both worried about their mother though, and they both wanted to spend their afternoons at the office until they could all go home together. Harm and Mac had agreed that the kids should take a break from some of their activities until everything was resolved, and that they should all be together as much as possible.

"Did you have time to read through my English essay, Mom?" Claire wondered.

Mac looked up from her computer. "I did, and it was good. I'm sure your teacher will be very satisfied with your work, honey."

Claire smiled. "I think so too."

"Sarah, here's the Billings file," Harriet stepped into the office. "He'll be in at 0900 tomorrow."

"Thanks, Harriet," Mac stood and closed her computer. "Did you see Harm around?"

"Not since this morning," Harriet said.

"He had a meeting with a client, but I thought he'd be back by now," Mac reached for her phone.

"Sorry I'm late," Harm stepped into her office. "My car broke down and I had to do some repairs."

Mac looked at his stained shirt and loosened tie. "Did you ever consider driving a newer car?"

"I like my Vette," Harm said and smiled. "Ready to go home?"

"We are," Mac took his hand. "Come on guys."

They each drove off, Harm in his Vette and Mac in the family car, followed by the agents watching them. At home they prepared dinner, and it all seemed normal. Mac let her mind wander to back then, when she was involved with Webb and a terrorist was after her. She had no fears back then, only rational actions to get the job done. She had come so far since then, creating the life she had always longed for, at the same time as she had more to be responsible for. It wasn't just her life in danger, but the people she loved more than anything. Her past had come back to royally bite her in the ass.

"Mom? Did you listen?"

She focused on her daughter. "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing. Where were you?" Claire wondered

Mac hesitated and felt Harm's hand caressing her shoulder. "Just worrying I guess."

Claire was about to respond when she was interrupted by the doorbell. Harm stood. "I'll get it."

He came back followed by Webb. "Hi, Sarah. I come bearing good news. We got him."

"You did?" Mac stood. "Are you sure?"

"We are sure. Our undercover agent identified him. I can't go into details, but the treat has been eliminated," Clay looked as relieved as Mac felt. "You can all go back to normal."

Mac smiled and hugged her husband. "That's great," she turned to Claire and Matthew and hugged them too.

"I'll leave you guys to celebrate," Clay turned to leave.

"Thank you, Clay," Harm said.

Clay turned back. "I owed you that much," then he turned and walked out of there.

That night when they went to bed Harm questioned Mac's behavior since Webb had been by to give them the good news. After the initial relief had passed, she hadn't said much, but he could tell that something was bothering her.

"I don't know, Harm. I should be happy, right?" she said as she got into bed.

He removed his shirt and studied her thoughtful expression. "What's bothering you, Sarah?"

The use of her real name made her look at him. "You never call me that."

He hesitated. "Well, I do sometimes. Tell me what's bothering you," he removed his pants and walked over to the bed and got in.

She let out a sigh. "I still can't shake the feeling that something is off."

He took her hand. "A premonition again?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she let his hand go and turned off the light by her bedside. "You don't believe in my premonitions anyway."

He moved closer to her and made her look at him. "Hey, you saved my life with those premonitions once. I trust you."

She offered a sweet smile. "It's probably nothing. Let's get some sleep, huh?"

He pulled her close. "I'll call Webb in the morning. It couldn't hurt to double check."

"I'm sure it's okay. Just leave it, okay? Let's just go back to normal," she leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he wrapped her in an embrace.

Two days later Mac was walking back to the office after lunch when a man walked to meet her. She remembered him as one of Clay's Agent's, he came to the house once to talk to her about the man who was after her, being the one who knew him best from his time undercover.

"Mrs. Rabb, do you remember me? I'm Agent Zaman," he said.

"I remember you," Mac looked confused. "Did Webb send you?"

Agent Zaman smirked and showed that he had a gun pointed at her. "I suggest that you come with me, Sarah."

Mac raised her eyes when it dawned on her. "You went to the dark side."

"I did," Zaman smiled. "Don't make a fuss. I already have your kids so it's up to you if they live or die."

Harm looked surprised when Clayton Webb stormed into his office.

"Rabb, they have her," he said breathlessly.

"What? Who?" Harm stood abruptly.

"My agent who confirmed that we got David, he's gone over to the other side. We just had a member of David's network spill it all a little while ago. Agent Zaman left the office an hour ago, and we believe that he got Sarah."

"Where would he take her, Clay?"

"If I only knew that," Clay said as he watched Harm get his gun from the locked drawer in his desk, then shed his jacket and tie. "I'm going after her."

"My people are tracking Zaman." Clay's phone rang. "Yes? When? Are you absolutely sure? No one goes inside until I get there," he ordered and hung up.

"You know where she is?" Harm questioned.

"When you called me about Sarah not completely trusting that the danger was over, I put a tracker on Agent Zaman. Something felt off," Webb admitted as he turned to the dor. "Come on Rabb."

Harm followed Webb out of his office, through the building while reassuring Harriet that everything would be fine, then into a waiting car and they drove off.

Mac was led into an abandoned building by the docks. She looked around the room and knew that David didn't have a quick death in mind for her. There were car batteries, knifes, leather straps and a few more things Mac had never seen before but knew could cause a lot of damage to a person.

"Welcome Sarah."

She focused on the man in the chair by the window. "David I assume. You look a lot like your father."

"Did anyone follow you here?" David asked Agent Zaman.

"No, no one knows about this yet," Zaman reassured him.

David stood. "Good, because I want to take my time."

"Where are my kids?" Mac asked.

"Relax, they are in school. They are not on David's list," Zaman said as he let go of her arm. "Make yourself comfortable," he pointed to a chair.

Mac remained standing. "So, are you going to torture me? A car battery, that's very much like your Dad."

David smiled. "It's effective. My father thought me everything I know. But when I'm through with you, you'll wish that all I did was attach a car battery to you."

Mac looked around the room. "So, do you bring a lot of people in here?"

"Only when I need them to tell me something," David reached for a knife. "Tell me something Sarah, how did you kill my father?"

"I put a bullet between his eyes," Mac answered calmly.

"I heard the tapes," David said "Zaman was kind enough to give them to me. You fought him first. I never thought a woman could defeat my father, but I guess you're unlike most women. Tell me, why did you tell my father that this is for Harm, and Clayton Webb, before you killed him? Did my father hurt someone you cared about, Sarah?"

Mac didn't respond and David moved closer to her with the knife. "You will answer me, Sarah."

"He tortured Webb in Paraguay, and he hurt Harm in the JAG parking lot," Mac said.

David used the knife to cut open a button on her suit jacket. "My father always respected women. I never saw him beat my Mom, or his other wife. My sisters were treated like little angels until they were old enough to be married."

"You hated that," Mac assumed.

"The first time I raped a girl, I was fifteen. My sister thought I would help her with homework. Can you believe that my mother let her go to school? My mother was a slut, sleeping around behind my father's back, just because he couldn't be in England with us," David cut open another button. "We travelled back to Iran with my father, so that my sisters could be given to the right men. They thought we were going on a vacation. My father never knew what I did to them. When my mother and I got back to England I finished school and got my education. I thank the western world for being naïve enough to let me."

"So your plan is to rape me? What then? You'll kill me once you've used me for your own pleasure?" Mac turned to Zaman. "And you think that's okay?"

"I do what my boss tells me to," Zaman said as he slumped down in the chair Mac wouldn't sit down in.

"My sisters, they cried, and you know what? It only made it so much better," David said as his cellphone rang. He reached for it and barked some things in Farsi.

Mac used the time to look around for something she could reach to use as a weapon.

"Don't get any ideas," Zaman warned and raised his gun. He heard sounds outside the room and his focus shifted for a second. Mac kicked the gun out of his hands and dove to reach it. A split second later she had Zaman on top of her, trying to get the gun.

A door broke open, and she could hear Harm's voice, then a gunshot. She put her knee in Zaman's groin and got a hold of the gun, then she was on her feet in time to see Harm rolling on the floor with David. Webb was on the floor, blood running from a wound in his chest. Zaman came barging at her with a knife, she pulled the trigger and watched him fall on the floor, his brain spread around him.

She turned back to her husband who was trying to get the gun from David. He landed a good punch to David's face and the other man fell to the floor. Harm hurried to his feet. She had a clear shot to David's head and fired. "We need to get Webb an ambulance," he yelled as he found his cellphone.

Mac hurried over to Webb and put her hands over the wound. "Webb?"

Agent's barged in only to find the situation handled. "It's clear. We have two dead, one man down and in need of an ambulance, the other two are okay," one of the agent's reported in.

"Sarah, I let you down again," Clay said weakly.

"Damn it Clay, you're not going to die. The ambulance will be here soon," she looked at her husband who nodded.

Harm made his way over. "Hang on Webb, do you hear?"

"I'll try. Did you get them?" he asked.

"Mac got them," Harm said and cupped his wife's face. "Hi, Ninja girl."

Mac couldn't lift her hands off Clay's chest or she would have hugged him and kissed him, instead she just smiled and whispered; "I love you so much, Harm."

Harm leaned in and kissed her. "You have no idea, Mac."

"As much as I like this hallmark moment, when's the ambulance arriving?" Clay wondered.

They heard the sirens. "It's here."

Soon the paramedics were there to take over. Mac let go of Clay and moved over to her husband. "You're okay," she said and hugged him. "When I heard that gunshot…"

Harm kissed the top of her head. "I know. I'm okay. We're both okay."

She nodded. "I thought they had the kids," Mac whispered.

"Everyone is okay," Harm moved a little to see her face. "I love you, baby."

Mac leaned in and kissed him deeply.


	36. Chapter 36

November 2016

Mac poured coffee in her cup and put the pot down again. She lifted the cup to her nose and inhaled the wonderful aroma. She loved coffee. Harm had turned her into more of a tea drinker over the years, giving her sides and sides with printed information about caffeine addiction. Still, she loved coffee in the morning and refused to give it up.

"Good morning," Harriet and Bud joined her.

"Good morning," Mac sipped her coffee and let out a contented sigh.

"There you are."

She looked up and smiled as her husband stepped into the room. "Hi, how did it go?"

"Bad news, I'm getting old," he joked.

Mac looked amused. "You?"

"I'm in perfect health," he reassured. "Just getting too old to fight crazy psycho terrorists. It's just a muscle spasm," he explained.

"Good," Mac put her hand on his arm in a sweet gesture.

"How are you guys doing?" Bud asked.

Mac shrugged. "Getting back to normal I think."

Harm nodded in agreement and put his hand on the small of her back. "It's only been two days, but I think we are good."

Friday night

Harm finished setting the table while Mac steered the sauce. She turned down the heat then opened the oven to look in on the chicken. Everything was ready for a family dinner. Harm walked over to her and smiled, he leaned in and kissed her softly. They had used the rest of the week to land after their traumatic experience. They had been seeing Doctor McCool as a family twice that week, determined to work their way through what they had been through. The kids needed to feel safe again, and Harm had been worried that Mac's PTSD could blossom again, even though it had been under control since her hostage crisis with Sadiq all those years ago.

"Did you see Clay today?" he asked.

"I did. He looked a lot better, and his wife seemed to take good care of him. He's retiring."

Harm looked surprised. "I can't picture the CIA without Clay."

"I think his wife set her foot down," Mac smirked. "Wife's sometimes do that."

Harm laughed softly. "I know."

Mac kissed him softly. "I'm glad we decided to see Doctor McCool."

"Me too. Maybe we can put that part behind us now," he cupped her face. "Let's be a boring old married couple from now."

"Absolutely," she smiled and kissed him again, letting the kiss linger.

"Get a room."

They moved apart and turned. "Nathan!" Mac hurried over and hugged him.

"It's so good to be home," he smiled as Harm too walked over and hugged him. "You guys look good."

"You look good too," Mac said and hugged him again. "I'm so glad you could come home this weekend."

"Me too," Nathan looked around the kitchen. "Something smells great."

"It's chicken, some Thai recipe your Dad wanted to try out," Mac smiled as Harm put his arm around her shoulder.

"Where are Matthew and Claire?" Nathan wondered. "And Mattie?"

"Downstairs in the basement. "Why don't you go get them. Dinner's ready."

"Yes, sir," Nathan said and left them.

Harm moved in to kiss his wife again. "Now, where were we?"

Mac happily reminded him where they left things off.

One week later Harm knocked on Clayton Webb's hospital door and let Mac walk in before him. Clay was sitting on the bed, looking through a magazine, he looked up and smiled when he saw who it was.

"I hear you're about to leave this place?" Harm said.

"Not a day too soon," Clay smiled.

"We just wanted to stop by and make sure you're as fine as you say you are," Mac said teasingly.

Clay laughed. "The Doctor seemed to think so."

"Good," Harm offered a chair to Mac, then sat down beside her. "I hear you're retiring?"

"It's time," Clay shrugged. "It's time someone younger takes over. Besides, I'm told that retirement isn't so bad."

"It isn't," Harm noticed the look from his wife. "What?"

"You fixed up our house when you retired, then you started your own business," she reminded him.

Harm laughed softly. "Like you hate your walk-in closet?"

"I didn't say I didn't appreciate it, just that retirement isn't for everyone," she teased.

"I'm no handyman," Clay said amused. "I do plan on spending time on the golf course though. And I do intend to travel a lot, to places where terrorists don't operate."

"I hear Iceland is nice," Harm teased.

Clay laughed and was about to respond when his wife appeared in the doorway.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she apologized.

Harm and Mac stood. "No problem, we just stopped by to see the patient," Harm said.

"We'll leave you to pack up and get out of here," Mac said and offered her hand to Clay. "Good luck, and thanks."

"It was time I got to repay you," he let Mac's hand go and offered his to Harm. "Both of you."

"See you around, Clay," Harm put his hand on the small of Mac's back and they left the room.

When they walked down the hallway of the hospital Mac reached for his hand. "I'm glad it's over."

"Me too," he agreed. "It sure was a blast from the past, huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled and looked at him. "Only this time I'm with the right man."

Harm stopped as they neared the elevator and pushed the button before turning to her. "It's better this way, although I do prefer to avoid psycho killers and terrorists."

She stepped into the elevator when the doors opened and he followed her. "I thought you liked some excitement?" she teased.

"Excitement, yes, but I find that between a teenage daughter and a ten-year-old boy with the Rabb genes, our lives have enough of that to keep us from getting too bored," he smiled.

Mac nodded. "Absolutely. And add two new Naval officers in the family, and I think we're good on excitement for the foreseeable future."

Harm laughed softly.

Monday morning Mac went to her last session with Doctor McCool.

"It seems like everything is back to normal."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" McCool asked.

"Of course," Mac hurried to say. "This could have ended so much worse. I just worry what will come back to hunt us next. I had put it all behind me, you know."

"Are you scared that other things might come back?"

"Both Harm and I have made enemies in the past. I know I can't protect my kids from everything, but the thought of them being hurt because someone has a grudge against me or my husband, that scares me."

"I understand. Your kids seem to understand that you've lived a different life before they came along. I'm impressed by the openness your family shares."

"I just want them to know that we've made mistakes, and that they can come to us with anything. I didn't have that when I grew up. My Dad really knew how to let me know when I had made a mistake and my Mom, before she left, wasn't that approachable," Mac shrugged. "I guess she had enough with her own problems."

"You want your kids to have a better life than you."

Mac smiled. "I have a great life."

"Because you made it great."

"You're right," Mac chuckled. "You're always right."

"Believe me, I can be wrong," McCool smiled. "How are your kids now?"

"They seem okay. I think we've dealt with everything as right as we could, and they know they can come to us with anything."

"I was impressed by how open you all are with each other when we talked last week."

"Especially since they've been raised by two people who are so closed off, at least before we finally opened up about our feelings. I think everything fell into place for us when we decided to get married. We finally let go, and adding to our family only made the love stronger," Mac smiled. "Harm's an amazing husband and father."

"And his love for you is so obvious," McCool said with a slight awe. "It must be a great feeling."

"It is. I'm so lucky to have him, and the kids. I think that together we created the life we both truly wanted," Mac let out a contented sigh. "I'm so blessed."

McCool smiled warmly. "And your PTSD is under control. You had your four percent miracle. You've worked hard to create a wonderful life. Be proud of your accomplishments. And I don't feel like you really need to see me anymore. But please, if you ever need to talk to someone or you're struggling, I'm here."

Mac smiled. "Thank you so much for seeing me and my family on such a short notice."

"Of course. I must admit that I was happy to hear from you again. I've thought about you here and there over the years. I'm glad to see that you're doing so well."

Mac stood and offered her hand. "Thank you for everything."

McCool stood and took Mac's hand. "It was my pleasure."

Mac found Harm in his office busy with paperwork when she came back after her session with Doctor McCool. He looked up when she knocked, smiled and stood.

"I just wanted to stop by and tell you how much I love you," she said as she walked over to him.

He met her with a soft lingering kiss, then pulled her in for a hug. "I love you more."

"Not possible," she hugged him close. "I better get back to work."

"Me too," he released her.

She turned to go, then turned and flashed him a sexy smile. "And tonight, I'll show you exactly how much I love you."

"I can't wait," he said.


End file.
